Lost Dog Road Too
by the-boys-n-me
Summary: This is an AU/AU story, a sequel to "Lost Dog Road." After leaving Jack and Ennis in the original story, Lost Dog Road, we rejoin them the following spring as they build their life together.
1. Chapter 1

This is an AU/AU and the sequel to Lost Dog Road

Summary: After leaving Jack and Ennis in the original story, we rejoin them the following spring as they build their life together on Lost Dog Road.

Chapter 1

Jack stepped onto the front porch into the early morning sun. He impatiently waited for the sound of Ennis' truck. The rain from the night before had made the air smell fresh and everything look green. It was going to be a great weekend.

The dogs in the runs perked their heads up as they looked toward the ridge. Jack couldn't contain his smile when he heard the truck in the distance. He watched as it approached, feeling more and more excited the closer it got. He'd been doing an awful lot of smiling the past few months. Living with Ennis did that to him.

Ennis pulled up, stopping close to the porch but didn't kill the engine. Through the open window he smiled at Jack. "Sorry I took so long. K.E. kept talking, thanking me over and over for taking Rocky. Said to tell you how much this is helping him out."

Jack looked over at Rocky sitting in the passenger seat. "Hey there, boy. Ya ready ta go ta the city ta see Mr. Weaver?"

"Hope the city doesn't scare the living daylights out of him," Ennis said.

"Oh, he won't see that much of it before we get him ta Mr. Weaver's place. He'll be all right. Ya need ta go back inside, or are ya ready ta get goin'?"

"Just let me get the truck parked and I'm ready."

Jack quickly locked the front door and jogged over to the barn to direct Ennis as he backed his truck in. Rocky promptly ran to visit and sniff the other dogs through the fencing as the men locked up the barn.

As Jack walked toward the SUV he called out to the dogs, "Hang tight guys, Lureen'll be out later on ta let ya run around."

Ennis whistled and finally Rocky joined them. "You got everything in, Bud?"

"Sure do, I've been ready ta go for a half hour."

"Well, I'm glad you're excited about finally getting your Christmas present. Let's get on the road then."

"Next stop Weaver's Duck Dog Kennels, and after that Dick-Man's Supplies," Jack laughed.

Ennis patted Jack on the back. "What am I gonna do with you?"

They shared small talk and a thermos of coffee on the drive as the country music station played on the radio. Rocky behaved himself fairly well in the backseat. As they got closer to the turn off to Mr. Weaver's, Jack couldn't help but notice that Ennis was a lot quieter than usual.

Glancing at Ennis he asked, "Ya miss Lobo already?"

Ennis seemed to be shaken out of his thoughts. "Uh, oh yeah, I hope he'll be okay. Should be, he's with all the others."

"Yeah, Lureen'll take good care of 'em. It's just for one night...Everything all right, friend?"

"Sure, why wouldn't it be?"

"No reason. I just noticed ya seemed deep in thought...Nothin' botherin' ya is there?"

Ennis didn't answer right away, and when he did, Jack wasn't too surprised when he finally got to the point.

"Uh, Bob Weaver...how well do you know him anyway? He talked about you in a real good light back when K.E. and I were here in December. Said to tell you hello and all."

"Yeah..." Jack looked at Ennis and tried not to become irritated. "I don't know him that well. Uncle Harold introduced me ta him not too long after I moved out here. I just know him cause of the dogs, ya know, sendin' people out here ta see about trainin'...What's on your mind?"

"Was just wondering...does he know...you know...does he know you're gay?"

Jack tried not to frown, but he wished that Ennis didn't feel uncomfortable with people because of their relationship. Ennis had been fine with the family and Lureen, and had come a long way with the people Jack worked with, but it hadn't been as easy with others so far.

Jack answered as calmly as he could. "Bob Weaver and I never discussed anything of a personal nature, so I don't have a clue if he knows I'm gay or not. I doubt that Uncle Harold ever mentioned it. He wouldn't have had a reason to..." After some silence Jack went on, "What's goin' on in your head, Ennis? Ya think Mr. Weaver will see us together and know you're gay cause you're with me and ya don't want that?"

"No, Jack, that's not what I'm saying..."

"Well, it seems that way...what are ya tryin' ta say then?"

"I just needed to know if he knows about you, cause then I'd know what to expect from him is all. You know, his attitude and stuff. But if he doesn't know, then I don't have to think about it." The radio played the end of a Willie Nelson song, and finally Ennis said, "I'm sorry, I hope I didn't spoil our trip."

Jack wasn't going to allow this to get them off on the wrong foot, so he smiled and said, "Course ya didn't spoil the trip. It's all right, Ennis. I understand." He wondered though, what Ennis would have said and done had Mr. Weaver been aware. Well, he was there and hadn't mentioned it until the last five miles, so he guessed they'd have just gone right up to Mr. Weaver and acted like they belonged there, and Ennis would have gotten through it. Ennis would do that for him, he knew it. He just wished that Ennis didn't feel apprehensive in these situations.

They only stayed at Bob Weaver's place long enough to drop Rocky off and have a short visit. Mr. Weaver wanted to make sure the paper work that K.E. had made out in December was still current, and also get a copy of Rocky's vaccination records that Ennis had brought.

As they got onto the freeway headed in the direction of downtown, Ennis said, "I'm glad you trained Lobo for me. I would have missed him too much to leave him like that. K.E. was feeling sort of sad seeing his little guy go this morning."

"Ennis, Rocky's not exactly a little guy anymore. He must weigh in at least sixty pounds," Jack chuckled. "Anyway, the time will go fast, and K.E. will be makin' at least one trip over ta work with Bob and Rocky."

"Yeah. Hey, you give anymore thought to coming hunting with me and K.E. this fall?"

"Well, I was never any good at shootin' anything, but I might go along anyway. The thought of sharin' a tent with you is kinda appealin'."

"Jaaack, not with K.E. in a tent right next door."

Jack laughed and was glad that he could joke with Ennis about these things, at least where K.E. was concerned. He'd have to have patience on the rest.

...

Jack handed the bellman some bills and thanked him. When he was gone, Ennis reached for Jack, gave him a hug, and kissed him on the side of the face. "Mighty nice room, don't you think?"

Jack stepped back and glanced around. "I'll say it is. Comes close ta bein' as big as our house. Look, there's another room in there."

Ennis peaked into the next room. "Shit, looks like we could stay here for a week. Refrigerator and microwave, even a bar. Look, two televisions. What the hell do people need two t.v.'s for?"

Jack picked up their bags and placed them on one of the beds. "Hey, I see we've got two beds. Hope that doesn't mean we're not sleepin' together." Jack was just joking, but the fact that Ennis had gotten a room with two beds brought back the reality that Ennis wasn't totally comfortable with their living arrangement and being gay.

Ennis looked down at his feet and shoved his hands into his pockets. "Jack, you've been out a lot longer than me. I just need more time is all."

"I know. It's all right, Ennis. I was just joking. Come on, let's start over."

Jack flopped down on the empty bed and stretched out. "God, that feels good after the long drive."

Ennis joined him giving a big sigh. "I'm almost ready for a nap."

Jack propped himself up on his elbow and looked down into Ennis' eyes. A smile crept onto his lips as he traced his finger over Ennis' mouth. Playfully Ennis snapped at Jack's finger, nipping and sucking.

"Hey, you've been around the dogs for too long," Jack smiled.

Ennis laughed and pulled Jack to his chest. They snuggled together, quiet for a time. Jack broke the silence. "That lunch we grabbed at Dairy Queen gonna hold ya till dinner?"

In an already drowsy voice Ennis said, "Twist, is that all you think about, your stomach?"

Jack laughed softly. "Well, all you seem ta think about is sleepin'."

"Is that so?" Ennis said as he rose up and playfully shoved Jack down onto the bed pinning him there for a few seconds.

Their eyes locked, and Jack rose up to meet Ennis as he slowly lowered down to share a kiss, tender at first, gradually becoming more heated. As tongues got involved, both of them were soon moaning in low rumbles. Ennis pulled back for a second and said husky and low, "You look so damn sexy on this big, fancy bed."

Just then the air conditioner kicked in causing Jack to chuckle as he whispered, "Looks like we're gonna need that." He yanked Ennis' shirt out of the back of his pants and ran his hands up Ennis' muscular back. Ennis quickly unbuttoned Jack's shirt and soon their bare chests were tight together as they continued giving deep kisses. The air conditioner's fan hummed while the rest of their clothes were tossed to the floor, and the room filled with muffled sounds and the smell of sex.

...

The bright sun shone in between the cracks of the heavy drapes, but Jack and Ennis slept. They'd left the room the evening before long enough to grab a bite in Doozies Bar and Grill, and to catch a bit of the baseball game on the big screen t.v. A quick stroll along the Riverwalk closed out their night on the town. It had been good reminiscing about their first trip to Des Moines, but it served to make each of them horny, so they beat a hasty retreat back to room number 204 where they enjoyed the rest of the night in each other's arms.

The clock read seven a.m. when Ennis opened his eyes. He quietly slipped out of bed being careful not to disturb Jack. He wanted to use the phone to order their complimentary cooked-to-order breakfast. With that done, he didn't waste any time using the shower and dressing before creeping back over to the bed to wake Jack.

"Jack," he murmured, then a little louder, "Jack." When he got no response he brushed his fingers over Jack's cheek and bent over to kiss him on the forehead. That finally got a reaction from the sleeping man.

He cracked his eyes open and rubbed his hand over them. "Mornin'," he said in a sleep filled voice.

"Mornin' yourself...you gonna sleep all day?" Ennis smiled.

"How long ya been up? You smell good," Jack said as he sat up and tried to nuzzle against Ennis' neck.

"We don't have time for none of that right now," Ennis said as he got up and walked to the window. He gave the drapes a pull to let a little sunlight in. "I have breakfast coming. You'd best get in the bathroom. I'll call you when it's here."

Jack yawned. "Yeah, okay, I'm goin'."

"I'm not trying to rush you or anything," Ennis said, hoping he sounded convincing, but the look he got from Jack, and his statement as he closed the bathroom door, told him he hadn't been successful. "Let me know when room service has come and gone and I'll come out."

Ten minutes later the bathroom door opened a crack and Ennis could see a blue eye peeking out into the room. Next, a stubbled face with wet, tousled black hair. "Is the coast clear? I think I smell food," Jack said as he tentatively stepped from the bathroom wearing the soft, white, velour robe provided by the hotel.

"Yeah, smart ass, the coast is clear," Ennis said as he sat down at the table. "Come get your breakfast before it gets cold."

_Shit, I'd rather be having you for breakfast. Devilishly good looking son of a bitch, coming out here looking like that._

Jack sat down smiling and picked up the cover discovering eggs. "Looks good, let's eat."

Ennis was relieved that Jack was his cheerful self as they began to eat the delicious breakfast fit for a couple of kings. "Sure is different from our day ta day routine, huh?" Jack said as he shoveled scrambled eggs into his mouth.

Ennis swallowed a piece of bacon. "I was thinking, maybe we should have gone someplace fancier last night for dinner."

"What? No, Doozies was fine. I liked it. Ya spent enough on this trip as it is. You're savin' for a horse and all..."

Ennis interrupted, "I told you I'll have plenty for my horse after me and Alma sell the house. I'd have enough for yours too, if you'd let me buy him for you."

"We've been over that already...I'll save up and buy my own. You're already gonna put the fence up and ya worked all winter in the house fixin' it up."

"But you'll be working most evenings dog training this spring and summer...hardly have any time..."

"Well, I can use the money. It won't be that bad."

"That's what I'm saying, if you'd let me get you your horse, you wouldn't have to work the extra job. Hell, I'm living in your place free of charge."

"Our place, Ennis," Jack said as he buttered another piece of toast.

"Divorce will be final in two weeks. I hope the house sells fast but with the economy like it is..." Ennis was quiet for a moment and then realized that Jack was staring at him.

"What's botherin' ya, Ennis?"

"Oh nothing...just that jerk Alma's been seeing."

"The guy from the warehouse over on East Maple?"

"Yeah, the forklift operator. I saw him again yesterday when I was on my way to K.E.'s. Must have stayed at the house overnight considering how early it was when I saw him driving away from the area. Hot headed kid," Ennis said in a disgusted tone.

"So now anyone who's under thirty is a kid, huh?" Jack tried to smile and lighten the mood, but he could see that Ennis remained agitated. "Well, I know your impression of him hasn't been good, but maybe he's good for Alma. Maybe he acts like he does toward you just cause he's protective of her, ya know?"

"Could be I guess, but I'm not convinced. You know, he even stared K.E. down one day when he was walking into Wal-Mart. K.E. said Frank was out there sitting in front, and the look he gave him was plain hateful. What cause does he have to act that way to K.E? You're lucky you've never run into him."

"Well, Alma must see somethin' good in him." When Ennis didn't respond Jack added, "Maybe it won't last long. Ya said he's not the first she's dated, right? He probably won't be the last. Try not ta worry."

"I'm not really worried. I just don't like him staring at me is all. He doesn't act normal."

They finished their breakfast as they moved on to other subjects. By the end of their meal they were ready to go out and have some fun at the zoo.

Jack acted like a kid the entire time at the zoo, and watching him enjoy and react to the animals, made Ennis feel like one too. He noticed a couple times Jack almost reached out to touch him but he'd catch himself, and Ennis appreciated that Jack kept his hands to himself while out in public. Even on the little shuttle bus sitting side by side, Ennis could tell that Jack made a concerted effort not to let their legs and arms touch. When they were just about totally worn out from walking and looking, they decided it was time to call it a day.

"A person could get lost in that place," Ennis said as they headed toward the parking lot. "You remember where we're parked?"

"It's in section A-5. Ya seen enough animals ta last awhile?" Jack smiled.

"Well, I hope not seeing as how we'll be welcomed home by a bunch more," Ennis laughed.

"Oh yeah, they'll be waitin'."

"You have a good time?" Ennis asked. "What did you like best, and don't say the Kid's Kingdom."

Jack flashed Ennis a big grin, "Yeah, I surely did have a good time. I liked it all...but probably the African section was my favorite. What about you?"

Ennis thought for a moment. "The Australian section was pretty interesting, especially that plumed, whistling duck."

...

The drive home was uneventful and they made good time. As they started up Lost Dog Road, the clouds were beginning to blow in and the sky was darkening. "Looks like we're barely beatin' the rain," Jack said.

"Yeah, looks that way. In time I want to get some cement work done around the house and barn. It'll help out with the mud."

As they reached the ridge and looked down to the house and barn, the dogs began to jump in the runs. "They recognize us," Jack grinned.

"Yeah, they missed us. Nice to have them waiting when we get home."

Jack pulled up by the house and the two of them got out. "Feels good ta stretch my legs," Jack said. "Be right back ta help ya carry our stuff in. I'd best let the dogs out first. Maybe they can get some exercise before the sky breaks loose."

"Yeah, first things first," Ennis answered.

When Jack came back a couple minutes later, he noticed that Ennis hadn't taken their bags out of the SUV yet, and he hadn't even called out to Lobo or any of the other dogs. "What's goin' on, friend?"

Ennis was staring down at the ground a few feet from where they'd parked. "These tire tracks here...They don't look like any that Lureen's car would've made." He moved his foot indicating the tracks.

Jack noticed a worried undertone in Ennis' voice. He bent down to have a closer look. "You're right, these wouldn't be from Lureen's car...maybe she drove up in another vehicle, or came up with someone else."

"Yeah, maybe..." Ennis glanced out into the distance and looked deep in thought.

"I wouldn't worry about it, Ennis. I'll ask Lureen tomorrow. I'm sure she'll have an explanation."

Ennis didn't answer, just remained by the tracks, staring down at them.

"Come on, let's go on inside," Jack said.

Finally Ennis tore himself away and helped Jack carry their bags in just as the first drops of rain started to fall.

_To Be Continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jack finished arranging his lunch in the mini refrigerator and stood up to greet Lureen as she entered the break room. "God, it's hot and humid out there this morning," she complained as she headed to the refrigerator with her lunch.

"Good mornin' ta you too," Jack said.

"Oh, Jack, hi there...sorry, I'm just so darn hot. Look, I'm sweating under my bangs," she said as she wiped her forehead with a Kleenex. "I stopped a minute before coming inside to look at a big Chow Chow-Husky mix standing with his owner."

"Not a good sign if the dog needs ta stay outside until his appointment," Jack winced. "I thought for sure we were gonna get a good downpour last night but it never came. All we got was a few drops."

"Look at me, going on and I haven't even asked how the trip was. Was everyone okay when you guys got home? I was up there at noon and they were fine."

"Yeah, they were all good. Thanks a lot for tendin' to 'em, sweetheart."

Lureen pushed out her bottom lip and said in a teasing voice, "Well, actually I was real glad you finally needed me for something. Ever since Ennis came on the scene, I haven't felt very useful."

Jack put his arm around her and gave her a squeeze. "I hope I haven't made ya feel that way."

Lureen gave him a tight squeeze back. "I'm just kidding with you...I can't wait to hear all about the zoo. We'll talk at lunch, okay?"

"Sure. See ya then." Jack left out the back door to head to the boarding kennels.

At lunchtime, Jack met Lureen in the break room. She had already started to eat when he finally came in mopping his brow. "Shit, I wish it would rain," he said. "Look at you, cool as a cucumber in here all mornin' in the air conditionin'."

"Yeah, that's one good thing about my job," she said.

"Busy mornin'?" Jack asked.

"Monday's always are. Seemed extra hectic today if that's possible."

She took a sip of her Coke before asking about the trip. As they ate, Jack gave her the rundown, hitting on the highlights, at least the G-Rated ones. "By the way, did ya go up ta see the dogs with someone, or in a different vehicle by any chance?"

"No, why?"

"You drove up in your car?"

"That's what I just said, why?"

"Well, when we got home last evenin', we noticed a strange lookin' tire track in the dried mud near the house. Could tell it wasn't from your little Subaru." Jack downed the last of his bottled water and said more to himself than to Lureen, "I wonder who was up there." He thought for a moment and asked, "Ya didn't notice anything or see anything out of the ordinary, did ya?"

"No, not a thing. I was up midday Saturday, and again just before dark, and twice Sunday, last time being noon. No one was around when I was there...Jack, you're not worried about it are you?"

"No, no, not really. Just curious is all. Besides you, Ennis' family are the only ones who come visitin', and they all knew we were gone."

"Could it have been someone who heard about the Labs? Maybe wanted to ask about them, see if you had any for sale?"

"That's a possibility, but usually people don't just show up that way...they usually call." Jack smiled, trying not to alarm Lureen. "And we don't have any new animals runnin' round like someone dumped any off." Jack was quiet, thinking. "More than likely it was someone lost. They get on that road and end up at the top and find out they're at a dead end."

"Yeah, that's probably it," Lureen said.

"Well, thank-you again for takin' care of everybody. We got ya a little present for your trouble. Got it at the gift shop at the zoo." Jack stood up and walked to the small closet in the corner. "Sorry it's not wrapped," he said as he handed Lureen the gift.

"Don't be silly, look at the fancy bag. That's better than a gift bag. "Wildthings Gift Shop," she read on the bag. "That's me, a wild thing," she smiled. She reached inside and pulled out a box. "Horse-Opoly," she said in an excited voice. Oh, my God, Jack, this is perfect! Monopoly horse style. Thank-you so much...you shouldn't have."

Jack chuckled, "Maybe your old man will play it with ya."

"Yeah, I can see us playing this together," she giggled. "Actually, he'd get a kick out of it."

"Be sure and tell him where ya got it...he'll love it even more."

They both laughed, gathered up their trash, and went back to work.

...

Jack was greeted by the dogs as he pulled up next to Ennis' truck. Ennis was a welcome sight as he stepped out of the house, but right away Jack noticed that he had a worried look on his face.

_Must still be thinkin' about those tracks. Wish I could tell him Lureen had come up with a boyfriend or somethin'._

"Hey, Jack," Ennis said, giving a small smile. "You remember to stop at the grocery store?"

"Yeah, sure. Took me awhile ta find everything on your list. Must be why ya made it home before me for once," Jack said as he stepped out of the SUV.

Ennis joined Jack at the Tahoe, maneuvering through dogs to give him a quick hug and kiss. "Missed you," he whispered into Jack's ear. "Here, let me help get the bags inside. Sorry about the list, but I want everything to be good when Leanna and Ben come up tomorrow night."

"I know, I was just kiddin'. I got a spice cake mix. Ya think that'll be okay?"

"Sounds real good."

Snowball followed them as they took the bags to the kitchen. "Ya lookin' for somethin', boy? Think ya get treats every time we go ta the store?"

"Well, doesn't he?" chuckled Ennis.

Jack did have a box of milk bones that were unpacked with everything else, but he reached into an already opened box in the cupboard to get one. The little dog promptly took it from Jack's hand and made a bee line to the living room to lie down and crunch on it.

Jack felt relieved to see Ennis in a better mood than what it appeared when he'd first come out onto the porch, but it didn't last long as he cleared his throat and asked what Jack had been expecting. "What did Lureen have to say today when you asked her about the tire track?"

"Uh, she said she came up alone and in her own car." Jack waited for Ennis' reaction. When he didn't say anything right away Jack said, "What I'm thinkin' is someone was lost, ya know, got on the road by mistake thinkin' it went somewhere not noticin' the road ends ahead sign, and when they saw a dead-end turned round and left. I've had people do that sometimes...usually they turn around up at the ridge, but..."

"No, Jack, I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"Come outside with me. I need to show you something I noticed after work."

Jack didn't like the grim look he saw on Ennis' face. He silently followed him out by the barn. "Look here," Ennis said as he pointed to some large boot prints in the dried mud.

Jack stooped down to get a closer look. He was starting to become concerned too at that point because it was evident that the prints hadn't been made by the kind of boots he or Ennis wore. "I wonder what someone was doin' up here walkin' around?"

"That's what I'd like to know."

Jack stood up and glanced toward the dog runs. "Maybe they were thinkin' of tryin' ta steal a dog. Ya know, when I have pups, I lock 'em in the barn when I'm not here just cause of that. With the older dogs, not so much, but maybe we should start leavin' 'em in the barn, especially if we're ever gone overnight again."

"Maybe," Ennis said, with not much conviction in his voice.

"What are ya thinkin'?"

"Not sure what to think, but I don't like it."

"Ya need ta try not ta jump ta conclusions..."

Ennis cut him off. "And you need to face reality, Jack," he spit out.

Every muscle in Ennis' body looked tense. Jack could see that this was really causing him a lot of anxiety. He wasn't sure if he should say anything but he asked, "Ya have any ideas who it might have been?"

"Somebody who had no business being here, is all I know for sure." Ennis was quiet for a moment and seemed to be calming down. "Let's not say anything about this when Leanna and Ben are up, huh? I don't want to upset my sister."

"Yeah, sure. I won't say anything."

"Let's go in and get ourselves some supper," Ennis said. They headed for the house both lost in their own thoughts.

Later that night, Jack put the finishing touches on the spice cake while Ennis put the dogs to bed. As the time ticked away, Jack knew that Ennis was being very thorough with his check of the grounds. Finally the back door opened, and Lobo and Jingles trotted in ahead of Ennis, joining Snowball in the living room.

The locks on the door clicked loudly, and Ennis propped his shotgun against the wall. "All seems real peaceful out there. Looks like we're finally gonna get that rain too." He walked over to Jack and put his arms around his waist from behind and kissed his neck. "Your cake looks good. Maybe Leanna will hire you to bake her wedding cake."

Jack laughed. "Oh, yeah, I can just see what that would look like."

Ennis chuckled. "Well, this cake looks good. Too bad we have to save it for tomorrow night."

"Oh, you hungry?" Jack asked.

"Only for you...Come on to bed, Jack," Ennis said, his voice a low rumble.

...

Ennis finished his last job of the day much earlier than usual in order to get back home to start preparing supper. Leanna and Ben were due at six p.m. He was excited to have them out to the farm house. They'd been there before, but not for a meal. He didn't consider himself a great cook, but he was okay at making a few everyday dishes, and his sister liked good old, down home cooking, and he knew that Ben did too. With Jack's cake for dessert, he felt like he had it all under control. He just hoped he wasn't going to find anything out of the ordinary when he arrived home, and he had been trying to push the whole episode of the unknown visitor out of his mind. He felt pretty good. The jobs he'd done that day had gone well, and the folks were nice to work for. He considered himself lucky that most of his customers were good, open minded people. Of course he hadn't announced to anyone that he'd moved up to the little farm house at the end of Lost Dog Road, or even that he and Alma were divorcing, although he was sure that most of the folks had heard, at least about his divorce.

_Yeah, most of the people in this little town are open-minded. Too bad not all of them are._

He wasn't sure how much Alma had told people, but he didn't think she'd have gone around airing their dirty laundry. Of course, she had told that redneck jerk, Frank, he was sure of that. Ennis forced himself to concentrate on the evening ahead and not get all worked up about things he had no control over.

Before Ennis and Jack opened the door to welcome their guests, Jack looked down at the little, white dog near their feet. "Best behavior, Snowball."

Ennis hugged and kissed Leanna, and shook Ben's hand. Jack took his turn as the couple came through the front door. Snowball sniffed their shoes, and then backed away giving them puppy-dog eyes.

"That's a cute little dog," Ben said.

"Sure is," Leanna agreed. "Not quite as cute as Mickey though."

"How's that cat of yours doin'?" Jack asked.

Ben answered for Leanna. "She's got that cat spoiled rotten, I'm telling you. She lets him sleep stretched out on his back right in the middle of the bed."

"Ben, quiet," Leanna said as she gave Ben a playful punch on the arm.

"Oh, sorry, maybe that was too much information," he stammered.

They all laughed until Leanna blushed. Ennis served drinks and chips and dip, and they relaxed in the living room until the meal was ready. Leanna wanted to hear about the trip to Des Moines so they filled her and Ben in.

Over supper, Ben and Leanna's upcoming wedding was the main topic of conversation. "You getting cold feet yet, Ben?" Ennis joked.

"Hell, no. I know a good thing when I see it, and I'm not gonna do anything to mess this up," Ben said as he looked at Leanna and gave her a wink.

"June's a real nice time for a weddin'," Jack said.

"You two decide yet where you're going for your honeymoon?" Ennis asked.

Leanna beamed. "We decided on the Joy in The Morning Bed and Breakfast Inn in Cedar Rapids."

"Wow, that's some highfalutin name," Ennis chuckled.

"Yeah, I don't know who thought that one up," Ben laughed.

"I think it's a lovely name," Leanna said. "The bridal suite has a private bathroom and Jacuzzi."

"Don't forget the outdoor hot tub with underwater laser light show," Ben added.

"Well, it sounds like you're gonna have a real nice honeymoon," Jack said.

"And a beautiful life together," Ben said as he raised his glass for a toast.

"The wedding plans all on schedule?" Ennis asked.

"They're going pretty well," Leanna said. "All the invitations are mailed out."

Ennis couldn't help but notice a change of expression on her face, and he saw a look pass between her and Ben.

"What's up, Sis? Anything I can help with?"

Leanna took a deep breath. "Oh, it's nothing really."

"Come on, out with it," Ennis said.

"Well, I had a bit of a shock the other day is all...shoot, I really shouldn't be bringing this up now."

"You started it, now finish," Ennis said.

"It's just that I got back one of the RSVP's, the one from the Clarksons. It had a very curt note on it declining the invitation."

Ennis felt his heart sink in his chest, and knew he'd probably turned pale. "Go on," he said. He dreaded what she might say.

"Well, that's about it. I don't exactly know what to make of it. We've been friends of theirs for years. You do jobs for them, Ennis. I can't understand why they even returned it if they weren't coming, let alone sounded so cold and downright mean."

"I might have a clue," Ennis said. He tried to control his temper, but he was finding it hard to rein it in. He saw Ben watching him, waiting for him to go on, and Jack...Jack had been quiet through the conversation, but Ennis saw the question in his eyes too.

"Mr. Clarkson stopped me half way through a job I was doing for him, no explanation, just that he didn't need my services anymore. Hell, I knew why...why he didn't want me working for him anymore." Ennis took a drink of water, trying not to appear so angry and upset. He tried to not look at Jack, but he couldn't help it. When he saw the look Jack was giving him, he knew that Jack was hurt, not only because of what Mr. Clarkson had done, but because of the fact that Ennis had kept it from him.

"Ignorant son of a bitch," Ben said. It was obvious how disgusted he was.

"Unfortunately there are narrow, small-minded people in the world, and Allen Clarkson happens to be one of them. It makes me mad as hell that he's taking it out on you, Sis. Me, I can handle."

"Don't worry about me, Ennis," Leanna said in a stern voice. "I wouldn't want them at my wedding if that's their attitude. I wouldn't have sent an invitation had I known about them kicking you off the job. I wish you'd have told me."

Jack remained silent but he didn't need to speak because Ennis knew what he was thinking, _wish you'd have told me too._

"Well, there's nothing we can do to change the mind of a bigot, so let's just try and move past it and not let it spoil anything, all right? What do you say?" Ben asked.

"Yes, I agree wholeheartedly. Let's change the subject. This Shepard's Pie was delicious, Ennis," Leanna said. "I hope it wasn't a lot of trouble."

"No trouble at all. Glad to have you."

"Well, you've turned into a very good cook. I'll cook for you and Jack next time."

Jack cleared his throat and asked, "Are ya all ready for dessert now? We've got cake and coffee."

"Sure, bring it on," Ben said.

They decided to have their dessert on the porch as they continued visiting. Watching the dog's and cat's antics went a long way in helping to lighten the mood that had settled over them after the talk about the Clarksons.

"You'll really have your hands full when you get the horses," Leanna said. "Have you started the fence yet?"

"Not yet, but the supplies are on order," Ennis answered.

"We'll be havin' another litter by mid June," Jack informed them.

"My goodness, where do you boys find the time to tend to all of these animals?"

"We get up early, stay up late," Ennis laughed.

It was beginning to get dark so they decided to go inside. "I'll clean up the dishes," Leanna said.

"No, you're our guest, don't you dare," Ennis said.

"I don't mind, you worked all day and then rushed home to cook. Just let me at least get these dishes to the dish washer. You boys visit awhile longer."

"I'll be in ta help ya in a minute," Jack said. "I'll get the dogs penned up first."

Ennis and Ben sat and talked in the living room until Jack joined them with Lobo, Jingles, and Snowball. Jack excused himself to help Leanna as Ennis turned on the t.v. Leanna shooed Jack out of the kitchen, assuring him that she had everything under control and instructing him to join Ben and Ennis in front of the t.v.

"I learned long ago not to argue with her," Ennis said.

"It didn't take me long to find out she's in charge," Ben laughed.

The t.v. played, but the three men weren't really aware of what was on, more content to visit and wind down after a long day. Just then barking could be heard outside, and the three dogs inside lifted their ears and sat up.

"Wonder what has them going?" Ennis said.

"Hope it's an opossum and not a skunk," Jack said.

Ben settled further into the chair not concerning himself with the barking, and Jack did the same. Ennis had a mind to go out and check, but remained planted on the couch. The tranquility was soon shattered when Leanna let out a scream from the kitchen.

_To Be Continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jack couldn't tell who jumped up first, the dogs, Ben, or Ennis. He heard Ben holler, "Jesus Christ, Leanna," and it looked like he and Ennis were in a race as they darted toward the kitchen leaving the dogs trotting in circles with Lobo finally breaking away to follow after Ennis.

Jack quickly caught up to everyone in time to hear Leanna's near hysterical words, "Someone was outside the window!"

At that point, Jack became aware of the fever pitch barking coming from the dogs outside. The three men reacted all at once. Jack rushed to flip on the floodlights and peer out through the window. Ben grabbed his gun that he'd left hanging with his jacket, and Ennis firmly took Leanna's shoulders and asked, "What did they look like?"

"Oh, God, I don't know...I can't think," Leanna said, visibly shaken.

"Leanna, was it a man?" Ben asked loudly.

"Yes, yes, it was," she said, as she looked nervously toward the window.

By that time, Ennis had his shotgun in his hand and was following Ben out the backdoor. "Stay here, Leanna," Ben instructed.

Jack, Lobo, and Jingles followed the two men outside. The dogs in the runs quieted some, and Ben motioned to Ennis.

"You take the barn, I'll take the house. Jack, how bout jumping in the car and driving up to the ridge and see what you can see up there...just look, don't do anything."

After ten minutes all three were back in front of the house having seen nothing out of the ordinary. The dogs had stopped their barking, and Ennis assured Jack that they were fine. It didn't look like anyone had tampered with their fencing or gates.

Leanna cracked open the back door and peeked out with Snowball by her feet. "What did you see?"

"Not a damn thing," Ennis answered.

They all gathered on the porch, and Ben gave Leanna a hug. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Listen, honey," Ben said. "Are you sure it was a human you saw? Could it maybe have been a deer? Where exactly was it, and what did it look like?"

"Well," Leanna started. "First I noticed a movement that drew my eyes out the window...I stepped up to look out, and I saw a form crouched down moving away. I thought they'd been looking in the window."

"So, you're sure it was a man?" Ben asked.

"I think it was...It was much lower to the ground than a deer would be."

"What was he wearing? Think...anything you can recall."

"I think it was all dark clothing because it was hard to really see. It all happened so fast, and with only the little porch light shining...I was scared, so I backed away from the window."

Jack could see the tension on Ennis' face. He saw his jaw tighten up as he glanced at him. He knew Ennis didn't believe for a minute that it was a deer that Leanna had seen. He wasn't surprised when Ennis began to tell Ben all about the tire and boot tracks that had been in the yard. Half way through the story, Ben suggested they go inside.

"How bout I fix us some tea. Do you boys have tea?" Leanna asked. "First let me pull these window shades."

She gave a pull, and Jack could see that her hands were shaking. "Here, let me help ya with the tea," he said.

They continued talking at the kitchen table. Ben had a serious "cop face" on which was making Jack more and more nervous as the questions kept coming.

_Maybe Ennis was right ta be so concerned in the first place._

Leanna was quiet, but through her worried expression, Jack could see the love and pride she felt for Ben.

"Since the rain washed the tracks away last night, I can't get a look at them, but if whoever it was drove right up to the house and parked, that indicates they weren't trying to sneak in," Ben said, as if thinking aloud. "How could they know for sure no one was home unless it was somebody who knew you'd be away for the weekend? How many people knew that fact?" Ben asked.

"I only told you and Leanna and K.E. and Carla," Ennis said. "Oh, and of course Lureen Newsome knew...she was taking care of the animals."

Ben and Ennis glanced at Jack. "I think I mentioned to Dr. Edwards what my plans for the weekend were...yeah, I'm sure I did," Jack offered.

"Do you think you were overheard by anyone?" Ben asked.

"I don't know...I don't think so..."

"Shit, Jack, think," Ennis said impatiently.

Jack couldn't help but glare at Ennis, but he held his tongue. Ennis quickly apologized. "Sorry, this is just getting to me is all."

"It's all right," Jack said.

"I parked my truck in the barn when we left so there wasn't a car out front," Ennis said.

"But no car in sight doesn't necessarily mean no one's home, especially to a stranger...if it even was a stranger," Ben mumbled, still seeming to be thinking aloud. "No vehicle wouldn't mean much to someone unfamiliar," Ben said. "The fact remains that if someone was planning to do something they shouldn't be doing, why park in front of the house?"

"Well, they sure didn't drive in here tonight, did they?" Ennis said. "And Jack didn't see anyone driving off either, so they must have walked in on foot from quite a distance."

"The fact that there were three vehicles parked out front, and lights on in the house, makes no sense either. For someone to come sneaking around trying to look in...and no damage to the property..." Ben sighed and lifted his mug and finished off his tea. "Well, I don't think we're going to solve this tonight, and it's getting late, so how bout we call it a night? I'll think on it some more and see what I can come up with...and you two be on the lookout for anymore strange goings-on."

Jack and Ennis walked their guests to their car. Leanna held on when Ennis hugged her goodbye. Jack knew she was worried and was probably picking up on Ennis' nervousness. Ben was being upbeat and said not to worry, he'd get to the bottom of it, and planned to have a look around in the daylight for fresh tracks if it didn't rain by the next morning and wash them away. Jack could tell that he still wasn't convinced that it hadn't been a deer that Leanna had seen, even after hearing about the strange tracks from the weekend.

"Smells like rain," Ennis said as the car drove away. "Sure hope it doesn't rain and wash away tracks, not that any would be distinct enough anyway, but it would sure help if we could see if they matched the first ones," Ennis said.

"Ben said tonight's episode and the weekend's might not even be connected," Jack said.

"I don't buy that...they're connected all right. My sister saw a man out there. It was no deer."

Jack knew there was no use arguing with Ennis Del Mar once he had his mind made up about something, so he didn't bother to respond. He was still thinking about the fact that Ennis had failed to tell him about being let go from the job at the Clarkson's house. Jack had been speechless when that came out at suppertime, not that there was much he could have said at the time without causing a scene. He was sure planning to bring it up before bed though.

Inside, Jack cleared away the last of the dishes. He noticed that Ennis seemed to be finding a lot to talk to the dogs about in the living room.

_Either he's trying to calm himself down or he's trying to sound busy so I won't bring up the subject of the Clarksons._

"I'm heading to bed if you've got all that under control," Ennis said. "You want the t.v. left on?"

"Yeah, I might watch some news," Jack said halfheartedly. He watched as Ennis quickly disappeared into the bathroom.

Jack sunk down onto the couch next to Snowball. He sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. He really didn't know what to make of the events of the last few days, and then to find out that Ennis had kept something like being fired from a job from him, it all served to make him very weary. He was nearly falling asleep in front of the t.v. so he got up and turned it off along with the lights. He went to the bathroom and found it empty, so he went in to get ready for bed. He hoped that Ennis would still be awake when he got into the bedroom.

Jack didn't try to be quiet when he walked into the room through the door that had been left ajar. Ennis' bedside lamp was turned off, but Jack's had been left on. Jack had found his second wind and was wide awake. He sure didn't feel like going to sleep and wondered how Ennis could. He sat down on the edge of the bed making sure it shook.

Ennis was on his side facing away. He grunted, "Jack, do you think you can be more careful?"

Jack was becoming irritated, but tried not to show it. "I didn't think ya were asleep, Ennis. Leastways, I sure don't see how ya could be after tonight."

Ennis didn't answer, which made Jack more irritated. He stood up. "We need ta talk."

Ennis rolled to his back and gave a loud sigh, placing his folded hands behind his head. "Look, Jack, I think I know what you want to talk about."

"Oh, ya do? Well, good...let me just ask, why the hell didn't ya mention that one of the customers you were workin' for let ya go cause of me and you livin' together? That's what it boils down to, isn't it? He heard about us, right?"

"Jack..." Ennis was quiet for a moment. Jack could tell he was having a hard time trying to figure out what he wanted to say. Hell, Jack knew he didn't want to say anything, just drop the whole thing, but Jack wasn't going to let him off the hook.

"Jack, the reason I didn't say anything was cause it was upsetting, and it pissed me off, and I didn't want to bring that home. I tried to just let it go and forget about it, and I had up until tonight when Leanna told us about the wedding invitation."

"You had...are ya sure, Ennis?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ennis asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Just that maybe I'm seein' why..." At that point Jack was the one having a hard time figuring out what he wanted to say.

"Maybe you're seeing what?" Ennis said as he sat up in the bed and leaned against the headboard.

Jack sat down on the edge of the bed. "Well, we both know you're not totally comfortable about lettin' people know you're gay. Mr. Clarkson actin' like he did probably didn't help, that's all." Jack met Ennis' eyes. "I just don't understand why ya didn't tell me."

"I didn't want to rain on your parade."

"What?"

"Jack...you never think the worst about folks...that anyone won't accept you...us. You've been living true to yourself for a lotta years. I just didn't want to tell you something that would force you to face how people really are."

Jack raised his eyebrows. "You think I live in some kinda fantasy world?" He could hardly believe what Ennis was saying. "Is that what ya think, Ennis?"

"Well...sorta...I guess. You're trusting, accepting, and kind, and you think everyone else is that way too."

Jack let out a bitter laugh. "I don't know how you can say that ta me when ya know all about my old man...how he hates me cause of what I am. I don't kid myself about that." He was aware that his voice had gotten loud, so he tried to tone it down. "I know there's a lotta people out there just like him, but I don't dwell on it, and I'm not gonna spend my life worryin' every minute about somethin' I can't do nothin' about."

"You think I worry every minute?" Ennis asked, his lips tense and thin.

Jack was honest. "Well, I think ya worry a bit too much, yeah."

Ennis just started at Jack, not speaking. His eyes softened which helped Jack to relax a bit. Finally in a voice just above a whisper Ennis said, "I worry too much, and you worry too little. I think we were made for each other." He smiled slightly.

Jack couldn't help but smile back. He swung his legs up onto the bed so he could sit next to Ennis. "I just don't want ya ta keep things from me from now on, all right?"

Ennis took Jack's hand in his. "All right." After a moment Ennis asked, "You don't know Allen Clarkson, do you, or his wife Amanda?"

"I'm not sure...do they have any pets?"

Ennis gave Jack a sideways glance. "Sometimes I know people by their animals rather than by their names," Jack smiled.

"Oh, yeah, right. That sounds logical. The Clarkson's have a dog...a kinda old looking Collie type. He seems to have a hard time getting around. Not sure what's wrong."

"Yeah, old Sonny. I know that dog. He's been in the clinic quite a lot the past year. Has arthritis and other things goin' wrong. Yeah, I've seen Allen Clarkson. Real tall and thin guy, partly grey hair. Don't think I've ever seen his wife."

"That's the man."

"He has a little boy, doesn't he?"

"Yeah, Brandon. Nice kid about ten years old, brown hair."

"Well, I hope his old man isn't pollutin' his mind with his hateful thinkin'," Jack sighed. "And doesn't sound like the mother's any better."

"Yeah, I just can't understand why they'd take their hatred out on Leanna like they did. Of all people...Leanna didn't deserve that."

The door pushed open and Lobo ambled in. "Hey, boy, where are your friends?" Ennis asked.

"Probably sound asleep after the wild night we had," Jack said.

"Think we all best get some sleep. What do you say?" Ennis asked.

"I think I'm ready." Jack said.

"Maybe you better take your clothes off first, huh?" Ennis said.

Jack smiled. "Are you propositioning me, friend?"

Ennis laughed. "Take 'em off and get in here and you'll find out."

As Jack started undressing raindrops could be heard hitting the roof. It quickly became harder and harder. "Shit, coulda done without rain tonight," Ennis said, obviously disgusted.

"Well, there probably weren't any tracks ta see anyway...None of this makes any sense," Jack said as he climbed into bed stark naked.

Ennis pulled Jack close, running his hands over his skin. "You know I love you, don't you?" Ennis whispered.

"Yeah, I know...I love you too...even if ya are a bit aggravatin' at times," Jack smiled and ran his hand over Ennis' warm chest.

"I am, huh? I'll show you aggravating." Ennis chuckled as he gently pushed Jack off and lifted himself onto his side rolling over Jack to cover his lips with his. The sound of their kisses mixed with the sound of the rain. Everything was forgotten for the time being, everything except the two of them together.

_To Be Continued..._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jack finally found an empty space in the crowded Wal-Mart parking lot. It was always busy on Saturdays. That morning he'd worked at the Humane Society which was in the vicinity, so he was the lucky one saddled with the chore. He and Ennis tried not to shop there often, but they had to take advantage of sales. They'd noticed that the ad had things on sale that they were low on, so that's why Jack had ended up there. Whenever he or Ennis stopped in they made it a point to avoid Alma's check out line anyway, so it hadn't been a problem. The store was usually crowded, so it wasn't hard to duck out of Alma's range of vision.

Jack had a long list and hurried up and down the various isles gathering his items. K.E. would be out at the farm the next day to help get them started on the fence, so he grabbed some snack food and beer too.

Life had settled down with no more unusual occurrences since the night that Leanna and Ben were out. Ben and another officer had stopped by the next morning, but with the rain that had fallen, there was nothing as far as foot or tire prints. They checked around to see if anything had been dropped, and they even dusted for prints around the kitchen window. Nothing was found. Ten days had gone by, and even Ennis was more relaxed, although Jack knew that the incidents were still there in the back of his mind.

Jack surveyed the checkout lines looking for the shortest one that wouldn't involve Alma. They were all long, and not seeing her, it didn't seem to matter which he stood in. After ten minutes and barely moving forward, he determined that his line was the slowest of all. Looking behind him he wished he could warn the others who had joined the line. He was lost in thought when one of the employees grabbed the front of his cart and began wheeling it toward a register that was just opening.

"Step this way, Sir, she's opening a new register." Jack was relieved to get moving until he looked with dread at who was manning the register...Alma. He couldn't turn back; the employee had pulled his cart right up to Alma's checkout counter and was beginning to put the items up. Jack felt the color leaving his face. He thought he might pass out right there in Wal-Mart. _Shit, why me?_

"Have a good day, Sir," the young employee said as he hurried away.

There was nothing Jack could do but finish placing his items onto the counter. He tried not to look at her, but he couldn't help himself, and when he did, there was no doubt that she'd recognized him. Her lips pursed, and her eyes looked cold. They cut right through him. He could tell that this was going to be as hard on her as it was on him. She immediately started grabbing his purchases. He heard them being plunked into the bag after they were scanned. She looked as if she was trying to see how fast she could ring them up, no doubt anxious to get rid of him. Then suddenly the scanner failed to beep. She ran the item over it again and again, still nothing.

Jack looked at the offending box and was mortified...a box of lube. _God, no...how can this be happening? _Alma appeared flustered, and if Jack hadn't known any better, he'd have thought the word "shit" escaped from her lips. She looked at the bar code, and her fingers typed with the speed of lightening, and still nothing.

She picked up her microphone and said through clenched jaw, "Price check on register ten. I need a price check in the personal care section."

She continued with the rest of the items until there were no more. As she waited for someone to get back to her, she gazed around the store and up at the ceiling, her fingers tapping the counter. The tension was palpable. Jack tried to stand back from her as far as possible, and he could feel that his forehead had broken out into a cold sweat. _I had to get the large economy size box, didn't I..._

Finally a young woman from the department trotted up to the register to assist Alma, and she was finally able to finish the sale. Jack hoped that she wouldn't notice how his hands were shaking as he ran his debit card through the machine. _Now let this be quick, _he prayed.

Alma yanked the receipt from the register and shoved it toward him. He took it and mumbled, "Thank-you, ma'am," as he fumbled to try and gather the handles of his plastic bags and get them all into a cart. He headed toward the door as fast as he could wheel the cart. One of the wheels was loose which produced a loud squeak as he reached the door. Just then, he heard someone calling out. It was one of the employees hurrying toward him shouting, "You forgot your beer, Sir."

Jack had never been so glad to finish shopping as he was that day. On his way home, he wondered whether or not to mention the incident to Ennis. He knew he probably should, but he worried that it would only be one more thing to add to Ennis' uneasiness. Jack quickly got past any embarrassment he'd felt in the store and found himself chuckling on the drive home.

...

Bright and early Sunday morning, the dogs greeted K.E. with exuberant barks and joyful licks. K.E. loved the dogs and always encouraged them to jump and play when he said hello. His laughter rang out as he played like a kid with the group. He spent extra time with them before finally getting over to the house. Brushing off his jeans and stomping his boots, he knocked and called out, "Are you two decent...I'm ready to go to work."

Ennis opened the door and gave his brother an amused smile. "What's gotten into you today? Can hear you a mile away. You know we don't like the dogs misbehaving that way. Why do you always do that?"

"Lighten up, Ennis. I'm just playing with them. Rocky's at boot camp and I miss him. Won't get to see him for another two weeks."

"You called to check up on him?" Ennis asked.

"Yeah, he's doing fine...learning a lot. He's a real good student, real smart. Mr. Weaver's real impressed."

Ennis noticed that K.E.'s face was beaming with pride. "You'd think Rocky was your son the way you're going on," he joked.

"Me...what about you and Lobo?" K.E. shot back with a laugh. He looked out into the yard. "Which one of them is in a family way?"

"That would be Abby, the yellow one over there." Ennis motioned in Abby's direction.

"You guys keeping a pup this time?"

"Yeah, we're hoping for a black female. Jingles is the dad, so we've got a shot."

Just then Jack called out, "Where are your manners, Ennis. Ask K.E. in."

"He's just my brother, I don't have to have any manners," Ennis answered.

"Hey, watch it. You still want my help today, don't you?"

Ennis and K.E. were laughing when Jack joined them in the living room. "Ya want somethin' ta eat before we get started?"

"I'm full, can't eat any more," Ennis answered.

"I meant your brother." Jack shook his head and smiled.

"How's it going, Jack?" K.E. asked. "Ennis driving you crazy yet?"

Ennis barked out a laugh. "More like me getting driven crazy by him," he joked.

"Now, now, settle down both of you. We'd better play nice or we won't get anything done. Come on…show me what we're doing. I'm ready to get started."

Out in the pasture, Ennis explained to K.E. what type of fence they had planned and showed him the material. It was going to be a very long and involved job, and they would just be scratching the surface on this first day. The three men focused in on their job, beginning to dig the post holes.

After working for awhile, K.E. stopped to wipe the sweat off his brow. "How'd you learn so much about fences for horses anyway?" he asked Ennis. "For that matter, do you know anything about horses?"

From where he'd been digging Jack said, "He's been readin' lots of books, and my friend, Lureen, is gonna help us find the horses. Ya remember her from the rodeo last spring?"

"Oh yeah, sure do. Well, this is quite an adventure," K.E. said. "Can't wait to see it all done. The horses will make it look even more peaceful around here than it already does."

As they worked, they drank plenty of bottled water as the sun rose in the sky. "Lucky it won't be over seventy today," Jack said.

"You're just not used to working out in the sun. This is nothing," Ennis said. "Be glad the humidity settled down. We even have a nice breeze."

"You're not kiddin' me, Ennis. The heat gets ta you too. I know how much you're enjoyin' workin' inside the Humane Society the past couple weeks."

"What are you doing at the Humane Society?" K.E. asked.

"Some painting. The inside needed a lot of work. It's looking real nice. Should be done in another week. I might get more work out on the grounds after that."

After working for several hours, they decided it was time for lunch. Ham sandwiches, chips, and beer were waiting in the house, so the three of them headed inside for their break.

"We're making good progress so far," Ennis said. "Sure appreciate you using up a Sunday to come help out," Ennis said to K.E.

"Goes for me too," Jack added. "The extra set of hands really helps."

"No problem. I'll help as much as I can. Ben said he'd try to get out when he can too. That is if our sister will let him out of her sight long enough," K.E. laughed.

As they started their lunch K.E. said, "So, I hear you had some excitement the night Leanna and Ben were here. And that someone had been trespassing before that too."

"Yeah, that was quite a night," Ennis said. "That, coupled with the other incident."

"So, has anything else unusual happened since?"

Ennis sensed K.E.'s concern and didn't want him to worry. "No, nothing more. I'm beginning to wonder what Leanna actually saw that night. Since nothing like that has happened again..."

"And the tracks before that could have just been something innocent too," Jack said.

"Well, our sister isn't usually into drama. Can't picture her screaming over nothing," K.E. said.

"Yeah. At first I was positive she knew what she saw. And added together with the strange tracks, I was sure there was something going on, but as the days go by and nothing else happens...Makes me wonder is all." Ennis took a long drink of beer.

"I'm tryin' ta forget it," Jack said.

"I don't blame you," K.E. said. "Maybe you guys need a couple of Pit Bulls patrolling the grounds."

"That's an idea, I guess...I hope it doesn't come ta that," Jack said.

"And what about that asshole, Allen Clarkson and his wife? Pissed me off when I heard what they did."

Ennis hoped that K.E. was only referring to the wedding invitation and not the rest, but K.E. went on, "Why didn't you tell me what Allen did? Booting you off the job you were doing for him?"

Ennis looked down at his hands and started to feel uncomfortable. "I wish Leanna hadn't told you that."

"Why the hell not, Ennis?...Shit, you're so damn tight lipped. Jack, how do you even communicate with him? I know what he's like; have to pull every word out of him."

A smile tugged at Jack's lips, but he didn't comment.

"It wasn't important, so I kept it to myself is all." Ennis said with irritation. "I don't want to rehash it if you don't mind."

"Okay, sure. But I just can't see why they'd be so rude to Leanna. They know Ben too..."

Just then Ennis' cell phone rang, and he was glad for the distraction. He realized that he wasn't sure where the thing was, but was able to zero in on it before it stopped ringing. When he saw Alma's name in the display, he wasn't sure which was worse, having to talk to her, or continuing to listen to K.E. go on about disturbing subjects. He kept the conversation brief, not that Alma wanted to talk any longer than necessary anyway. He closed his phone and returned to the table.

"Good news?" Jack asked.

"Why?"

"Oh, I don't know. Ya just have a look about ya...like ya got good news."

"Yeah, well, that was Alma."

K.E. made a face that was obvious enough that Ennis noticed. He wondered if Jack did.

"She says we might have a buyer for the house."

"That's great," Jack said.

"Yeah, that would be real good," K.E. added. He didn't look as annoyed anymore, but that didn't last long. "That's another thing, talking about assholes...that guy Alma's seeing. For the life of me, I can't figure out why she took up with the likes of him."

"Yeah, well, that's none of our business," Ennis said.

"No, I guess not...he just gives me the creeps is all."

"Yeah, me too. He's not pleasant that's for sure, but well, neither is Alma, so maybe they're a match made in heaven."

K.E. laughed. "You've got a point there. Carla doesn't mind being waited on by Alma in Wal-Mart, but I don't go near her line with a ten foot pole."

Ennis and Jack caught each other's eye. The evening before, Jack had told Ennis how he'd wound up in Alma's line, and provided all the details. Ennis smiled to himself as he recalled.

_"We best stock up on that kind of stuff when we're in Des Moines," Ennis had said half serious._

_"Or order from Wal-Mart dot com," Jack had responded, not missing a beat._

They'd ended up having a good laugh after Ennis had calmed down and was able to see the humor in it.

Ennis had to push the thought of Jack being in Alma's Wal-Mart line out of his head. He didn't want K.E. to pick up on anything and start asking questions. He cleared his throat. "Well, I hate to break up this party, but maybe we should head out and get a few more hours of work in. What do you say?"

"Sounds like a fine idea. Ya up ta it, K.E?" Jack asked.

"Sure am. Let's give those post holes another whirl."

...

That night with bedtime drawing near, Ennis pried his eyes open from where he was nearly asleep in the chair. "Suppose you're gonna need a nice massage for your sore muscles, huh?"

Jack looked over the top of the newspaper. "Me? Not you?"

"I'm used to manual labor," he grunted.

"Yeah, I know...but I wouldn't mind givin' your achin' muscle...I mean muscles, a nice massage."

Ennis gave Jack a sideways glance. He couldn't help but notice how Jack's eyes were sparkling. "You don't look tired at all," he murmured. "Fresh air must have done you good."

"I know somethin' else that's sure ta do me some good," Jack smiled.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's head to bed."

"Ya know, I was thinkin' maybe a nice hot shower would help our tired, aching muscles tonight. What do ya think? Sound like a plan?"

"Oh, yeah," Ennis said in a low rumble.

Wasting no time, they made sure the house was all locked up before hurrying to the shower. Clothes were thrown aside, and Jack turned the water on. Before it was adjusted just right, Ennis crowded into the small space alongside Jack.

"Make it a little warmer," he said.

"I was tryin' before ya so rudely interrupted," Jack said. Ennis could tell he was trying to act irritated, but he knew he really wasn't.

"Oh, I'm rude, huh? I'll show you rude," he chuckled as he grabbed Jack and pulled him up tight against his naked body. Ennis wiggled into place so their dicks ended up side by side. He slid his hands onto Jack's ass and began to knead. "Did you wear the tightest fitting jeans you have so you'd drive me crazy today when we were out there working?" Ennis growled low into Jack's ear.

Jack seemed to find that amusing, nearly giggling, but said nothing. Made Ennis think he really had done it on purpose. "Jack Fuckin' Twist," he whispered. "Come here, I want you."

They shared deep passionate kisses as their hands roamed wet, bare, skin which served to bring both their dicks completely to attention. Ennis couldn't wait, and he reached for the lube on the organizer rack. He roughly turned Jack toward the shower wall, pushing him firmly up against it. He kissed the back of Jack's neck, continuing along his jaw and onto his cheek. Into his ear he whispered softly, "This gonna be okay with you?"

Jack's sexy groan was all the answer Ennis needed. As he quickly slicked himself up, Jack moved his legs farther apart. The water droplets danced on Jack's muscular back. Ennis couldn't help but lick a trail along his spine causing Jack to quiver. Then Ennis ran his hands over Jack's ass and spread his cheeks. He slipped a finger just inside the tight opening. He pulled out, massaged and played, then in again.

Through the moans coming from Jack, Ennis made out, "What's goin' on back there?"

"I'm giving you that massage we were talking about, remember?"

Jack half-laughed, but then his tone was sharp as he said, "This is no time for foolin' around, Ennis. I'm needin' ya...come on."

Ennis chuckled, "you're ready now?"

"Yes, now," Jack demanded.

Ennis put his rock hard dick where he knew Jack wanted it, lined it up getting the right angle, then nudged inside causing himself to moan and Jack to gasp. Ennis pushed in farther, paused, then farther. Finally he began to thrust. He raised his hands to cover Jack's where they rested against the shower wall, the intense pleasure making him take leave of his senses. No more words were spoken until Ennis grunted and shuddered, then waited while Jack took himself in hand to follow him over the edge with a long sigh. Exhaustion swept over Ennis as he tried to hold himself and Jack up. Finally his dick softened and slid out. Jack turned to face him. The smile on his face made Ennis feel like he'd died and gone to heaven.

Ennis cupped Jack's face and gave him a soft kiss. "Damn, that was...can't think right now, but it was something."

"Yeah, I know," Jack said, as he looked into Ennis' eyes and rubbed his thumb over Ennis' cheek. "One thing bad about doin' it in the shower, is ya can't just roll over and go ta sleep. Don't know about you, but I'm worn out."

"Well, I gotta wash you so try and stay standing up long enough for that." Ennis reached for the body wash, squeezed some onto a cloth, pulled Jack under the spray and began to wash him down. Before he was through, he squeezed shampoo out of the bottle and did Jack's hair, making foamy horns on his head. By that time Jack seemed more awake, so when he was rinsed, he returned the favor. Ennis was soon covered in body wash and had his own foamy antlers.

After they dried off, they headed to their bedroom wearing nothing but their birthday suits. They grabbed boxer shorts and pulled them on. Jack flopped down onto the soft bed, and Ennis swore he was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Ennis, on the other hand, had a harder time falling asleep as he listened for noises outside their house. He still wondered if the strange happenings were a thing of the past, or if this was just a lull in the storm.

_To Be Continued..._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"What's goin' on, Ennis," Jack called toward the bedroom. "Lureen's expectin' us, hurry up. Takes awhile ta drive out there."

Ennis finally emerged from the room and Jack let out a whistle. "Well, you're sure lookin' mighty good." He closed the distance between them and pulled Ennis into a hug, running his hands up Ennis' back.

"Jack," Ennis said, trying to break free. "You just said we're late...we'd best be going."

"Okay, okay...but why'd ya have ta get yourself lookin' all sexy like this? Ya wanna drive me crazy all day? Probably gonna be wearin' your sexy sunglasses too."

Ennis smiled and shook his head. "And what about you in those tight jeans?...You smell good too."

"These? They're just my regular old jeans, and I use this aftershave everyday."

"Yeah, well..." It looked like Ennis blushed as he looked down at the floor.

They headed out to the yard. "Ya still wantin' ta take your truck?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, don't want to leave it out here with all the tools in it, and it's a hassle parking it in the barn."

Lobo climbed into the truck with them. Ennis put it in gear, and they were on their way on a warm, sunny, Sunday morning. Lureen's dad had presented her with a colt for her birthday and excited was an understatement as to how she felt about it. She'd invited Jack and Ennis out to her dad's place to see it. Jack had some misgivings about going out there. Mr. Newsome had never liked him, so he was always apprehensive to be in his presence, and even more so bringing Ennis out there for the first time. There was a slim possibility that the old man wouldn't be around. More than likely he'd butt in when Lureen tried to show off her birthday gift. Even Lureen found him to be overbearing and obnoxious. That was the reason she lived several miles from the family home in an apartment, and why she worked at the clinic. She wanted to make her own way and not have to abide by the rules her dad had set. But his property was where there was room for horses, and she tried her best to keep the relationship on an even keel.

As they drove around the bend that would take them to Mr. Newsom's property, Jack cleared his throat. "Remember what I told ya. Just try and ignore Old Man Newsome if he comes out ta the stable."

Ennis grunted in response.

"Thanks a lot for agreein' ta come out here," Jack said.

"Well, you did bribe me with lunch afterwards, so..."

Jack was relieved that Ennis seemed relaxed and was even joking. He knew that Ennis liked Lureen a lot. They'd been to her apartment, and she spent time out at the farm. Then there was also the fact that Ennis was interested in horses, and Lureen knew a lot of horse people, so she'd be able to steer them in the right direction when it came time to buy their own. Maybe even from the same place that Lureen's colt had come from.

"Tell me again why Lureen's dad doesn't like you," Ennis said. "You said it has nothing to do with you being gay."

"He hated me long before he knew that. I can't rightly say why. Maybe at first he thought I was gonna be Lureen's boyfriend, and no one's good enough for her, ya know?...Then later on we just clashed over things. After the gay part came out, there was no hope. He still tries ta keep his mouth shut when I'm out there with Lureen though."

"Tries?" Ennis asked, beginning to look a bit apprehensive as they pulled into the wide driveway.

"Yeah," Jack laughed.

"Shit, this old truck looks a tad out of place parked next to this big, shiny, Crown Victoria," Ennis said as he set his parking break.

"Lureen's car is here too, parked over by the old man's pick up," Jack said as they stepped out of the truck. "She's probably over at the stable already. Let's get goin' before we run into Mr. Newsome."

It was too late. The front door of the sprawling, one story ranch house slammed, and a big booming voice came toward them. "Well, if it isn't Jack Twist. Haven't seen you around here lately. Come to see the fine looking little colt I bought my daughter? He's from good barrel racing stock. Cost a pretty penny."

Jack took a deep breath. "Yes, sir, that's why we're here. Lureen wanted ta show off her new baby." Jack forced a smile.

Mr. Newsome stood silent, his eyes focused on Ennis. "Oh, uh, this is Ennis Del Mar. Ennis, meet Mr. Newsome, Lureen's dad," Jack said. Ennis offered his hand and they shook.

Mr. Newsome glanced down at Lobo. "That's not one of the Labs you raise, is it?"

"Yes, sir, it is." Jack answered.

"Looks kind of like he's mixed with something else." Mr. Newsome moved his frown from Lobo to Ennis. Jack detected the slightest sound of a growl coming from Lobo.

"So, you're Jack's..." he paused, looking irritated and as if he was trying to find the right word. "Jack's man I guess?" he finally said.

"Mr. Newsome, Ennis is my partner. We live together out at the farm." Jack turned toward the stable and stepped in that direction. "I guess Lureen's out with the horses. We'd best get out there. Come on Ennis."

As they started walking, Lobo wasn't the only one following. Mr. Newsome was sticking to them like glue. _Fuck, why doesn't he go back inside and leave us alone?_Jack caught Ennis' eye and tried to give him an "I'm sorry" look. Ennis looked very serious, and Jack just wished the old man would get lost. They walked without saying a word.

As they got close to the stable and corral, Lureen saw them and hollered, "Hey, there! Over here!"

They all came together at the fence. Lureen climbed up to sit on the top rail, and her face showed how she felt about having her old man tagging along. She remained pleasant, but from her conversation, it was obvious that she was trying to steer him back up to the house. "You don't want to get too much sun, Daddy. You don't have a hat on."

"I just want to see what Jack and his boyfriend think of your gift, then I'll get on back."

The emphasis on the word "boyfriend" and the disapproving look as he spat it out was not lost on Jack, and he was sure that Ennis noticed too. Jack's heart hurt for Ennis to have to encounter such hostility and disrespect.

Lureen's eyes looked sad as she made an effort to ease the tension. "Well, there he is. Isn't he a gem? I named him Spirit." Her face brightened instantly when she spoke of the colt.

Jack and Lureen carried the conversation while Mr. Newsome and Ennis exchanged glares and stares. Finally Lureen jumped down off the fence, took her dad's arm, and started to walk him away. "Let's get you on back now. You'd better get something to drink and sit down in the house to cool off."

Mr. Newsome didn't bother to say goodbye, just spit on the ground as he left with Lureen.

Jack let out a sigh of relief when they had walked far enough away. "Sorry, friend," was all he knew to say.

Ennis rearranged his baseball cap. "This is a real nice place if it weren't for that old bastard living here."

"I hear ya. I feel bad for Lureen, havin' ta put up with him. Not just about this, but, shit, he's such a pompous ass. That's why she doesn't live here. She worries about him though, her bein' his only kin."

They gazed out into the pasture as the new colt joined Arrowhead. Lureen returned, apologizing all over the place. "Ennis, I'm so sorry about Daddy. You just have to let what he says roll off your back. He won't bother us anymore. Now we can have us a nice visit." She placed her cowboy hat on her head. "I swear, he's just getting worse and worse every year since mama's been gone." Her voice wavered with emotion.

Jack put his arm around her and so did Ennis. The three of them walked into the pasture to get a closer look at the horses. Ennis told Lobo to stay by the fence. He promptly sat down and obeyed. The colt was a beauty, a black and white pinto. He and Arrowhead made a striking pair. They chatted about horses, fences, and stables for quite some time before Jack suggested the time had come to get on their way.

"You're welcome ta come ta lunch with us, sweetheart," Jack offered as they reached the driveway. "We're goin' ta the Country Kitchen."

"Oh, thanks, but..." Lureen looked very tempted but went on, "I'm going to stay here and fix daddy's lunch and eat with him."

"Okay, ya gotta do what ya gotta do." Jack smiled and gave her a hug.

As they said their goodbyes, Mr. Newsome could be seen standing at the picture window squinting out at them observing their every move. He held the phone receiver to his ear as he scowled.

"See ya at work tomorrow, sweetheart," Jack said.

Being back in the truck felt good to Jack. He was looking forward to lunch with Ennis. He was glad they'd gotten to visit with Lureen and see the horses, but having to be around her dad almost made it too much to bear. He'd acted especially rude, maybe because of Ennis, or maybe it was as Lureen said, he was getting worse all the time.

"Sure feel sorry for Lureen," was all Ennis muttered.

Jack felt guilty at having subjected Ennis to Mr. Newsome's scorn. He tried to apologize. "Ennis, I really didn't know he'd act so..."

Ennis cut him off. "I'm sure you had some idea, Jack." The tone in Ennis voice was cold as ice.

Jack tried to keep his frustration from showing, but knew he couldn't control it. "Well, I was hopin' it wouldn't be as bad as it was….and I'm sorry."

"I don't want to talk about it. Let's go have lunch," Ennis said flatly.

...

The sky was clear, and the night was peaceful, as Jack stepped onto the front porch and handed Ennis a beer. He joined him on the bench with his own, and a bag of pretzels for the both of them. "After that big lunch, this is gonna do me, how bout you?"

"Yeah, this is fine," Ennis said.

Their lunch had been very pleasant despite how their morning had gone. They even joked about stopping in at Wal-Mart for some supplies before heading home. Lobo had relaxed in the truck while Jack and Ennis were in the restaurant enjoying their BBQ Smokehouse Burgers, fries, and beer. Once home, Lobo barked and raced around as if he was telling the others all about his adventure of the day. Jack had tended to the animals while Ennis did a little more work on the post holes.

Jack couldn't help but notice how Ennis' eyes seemed to be constantly scanning the property. He wished he'd relax. _Well, at least he stopped carrying his shotgun and acting like he's on patrol. _The dogs would bark if anything was around that shouldn't be. They were wrestling and playing, barking playfully now and then.

Jack wondered what Ennis was thinking. He didn't have to wonder long because Ennis asked, "What happened to Lureen's mama?"

Jack was glad that Ennis had started a conversation, although he was surprised at the topic. "She had a stroke and died. They got her ta the hospital, but there wasn't anything that could be done for her. That was before I knew Lureen," Jack answered.

"Well, my idea of the old man having something to do with it wasn't far off. He musta driven her crazy," Ennis muttered.

Jack didn't answer. "Lureen's lucky she got away from him," Ennis said.

"Yeah, guess so," Jack answered.

"What do you mean, you guess so?"

Jack was quiet for a moment. "Just that...well, he gives her anything she wants and then some."

"You think that makes up for all the rest? He gives her stuff so she can overlook how he embarrasses her, and how he treats her friends?"

"I didn't say that."

"Well, it sounds to me like that's what you meant."

Jack took a drink of his beer then looked at Ennis. "Just sayin' that there are worse parents than old man Newsome is all." Jack put the cold bottle of beer next to his face to try and cool off. He went on. "Take my dad for instance...he's everythin' Lureen's old man is and more."

Ennis turned his body toward Jack and looked at him with a serious expression. "We never really talked much about your folks other than you and them don't get along." When Jack didn't respond Ennis went on. "You told me you left home when you were a teenager. Musta been pretty bad at home for you to do that."

"Yeah, it was...It's somethin' I don't really like thinkin' about...Seems so long ago."

"I remember you saying your daddy never wanted you, and that he treated you bad. Was he abusive...physically?"

Jack looked up at the stars. He felt tears threatening to spill out. _Shit, when he gets ta talkin' it has ta be about this?_" How the hell did we get on this subject?" he asked quietly.

"I'm sorry, Jack. I shouldn't have brought it up. We don't have to talk about it."

"Just that there's really nothin' ta say. My old man's a bastard and he always will be."

"And your mama?"

"Like I told you before, she saw what was goin' on, and she never stepped in ta try and help me. She took his side always, thought the sun rose and set with him, still does."

"It just doesn't make any sense. Why would they act that way? Anyone shoulda been proud to have a son like you."

That made Jack smile. He leaned back on the bench and stretched his legs out, crossing his ankles. "Thanks, Friend."

"When's the last time you talked to your mama?"

"Let's see...I guess just once since Christmas. I'm not really sure."

"Your mama sent that present for Christmas that came late."

"Yeah, I called her after that."

"Next week's Mother's Day. Have you thought about calling her then?"

"Oh, I don't know, Ennis. Maybe..." After some silence Jack said, "I guess if your mom was still alive you'd call her, huh?"

"Yeah," Ennis smiled. "You still okay with spending the day with my family up at Pioneer Ridge for Mother's Day?"

"Sure, I'm lookin' forward ta it. Ya still plannin' on a horseback ride?"

"Sure am...if you're not backing out."

"No, I'm game. Better get in some practice if we'll be havin' our own soon. Ben and K.E. said they're not comin' along on the ride?"

"No, K.E. said he'd best stay with Carla being it's Mother's Day and all. And Ben, well, he and Leanna are like Siamese twins," Ennis chuckled. "And K.E. said we'd probably like the time alone anyway."

"Your brother's great, your whole family is, for that matter."

"I guess it goes without saying that I'll never meet your folks, huh?" Ennis asked.

Jack raised his eyebrows. "Ennis, I'm not sure I heard ya right...would ya really wanna meet them...after all I've told ya...when ya know my dad's even worse than Lureen's. I don't get it."

"Well, maybe I'd like to get the chance to put them in their place. See if your old man would dare say anything against you, or us...He'd be sorry."

Jack slid off the bench and moved over in front of Ennis. He kneeled between Ennis' legs and no words were spoken. They simply embraced.

_To Be Continued..._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jack mumbled under his breath, with an occasional snicker, as he worked patiently to get Snowball's fur clean and tangle free. He'd set up a large metal tub in the grass for the chore, the bright May sun shining down. He'd gotten a later start than he'd wanted to. He had tried to get up when the alarm went off, but was pulled back into bed by a horny Ennis needing relief from his morning hard on. Ennis liked sex in the mornings, but with the ungodly hour they had to get up on work days, he didn't get it very often. He was usually in luck on Sundays. This Sunday Jack had thought that they would get right up because of their plans to go to Pioneer Ridge for Mother's Day, but Ennis had other ideas.

Just then he heard Ennis approaching. "Got the dogs put away in the runs, Abby in the barn. You about done there?" He stopped far enough away so as not to get wet. "We still gotta park my truck inside the barn. Why'd you decide to wash him today? Couldn't you have done it yesterday?"

"He'd have been dirty already if I'd done it before. Ya know how he gets. I want his name ta fit him."

"Well, we could have just given him a touch up this morning, you know, like wash his face off or something. This whole bath thing takes so long. And he still needs to dry."

"I wanted him ta be clean for when he plays with Heather. Relax, Ennis, we've got time," Jack said as he reached for the hose to rinse the little white dog. Snowball shook his body, wetting Jack's whole face and chest.

"You're a mess, Jack," Ennis laughed.

"Won't take but ten minutes for me ta get ready once he's done."

Jack walked Snowball to a dry area of the lawn as the little dog shook some more. Jack wrapped him up in a big, white towel, and then rubbed him down. "I'll just get the tub emptied and go inside for a few if you'll watch him while he rubs on the grass ta dry off some more. In this heat he'll dry fast." Snowball rubbed and rolled in the grass as he made soft, happy, growly sounds.

"You put any conditioner on him?" Ennis chuckled. "Maybe some of that kind you use, make him smell real good."

"What are ya gettin' at, Ennis? Ya think he's spoiled or somethin'?" Jack asked with a laugh. "Just think of all the money I'm savin' by givin' him his bath here at home. I shoulda trimmed him up some, but I didn't think of it soon enough."

"Yeah, his hair is starting to look a little shaggy."

Jack disappeared into the house, and like he'd said, was back out in about ten minutes. "Ya still wanna park in the barn?" he asked.

"I'd really rather just take my truck, but it would be pretty uncomfortable with two dogs and us in there, so yeah, I wanna park inside the barn."

Jack sighed, but helped Ennis back in so they could leave without worrying about anyone messing with Ennis' tools. He wondered if this was going to go on forever, Ennis worrying about someone trespassing again. It had been over a month since anything unusual had happened.

...

Jack looked for some shade in the parking lot of Dollar General. He didn't want Lobo and Snowball getting too warm while he and Ennis went inside to buy drinks for the picnic. Inside the store they quickly loaded their cart with beer and soft drinks. Jack remembered to get Hi-C for Heather, Tropical Punch, her favorite. The family was always saying how Jack spoiled her more than anyone else, even her Aunt Leanna, and it was true.

They carried their purchases to the SUV and arranged them in the ice chest. Soon they were on their way. During the six mile drive, Lobo and Snowball stayed busy looking out the windows acting as if they were excited to see where they were going. As Jack drove through the park, they barked excitedly at the occasional squirrel along the side of the small dirt road. When they pulled in to their designated picnic area, everyone else had already arrived.

"We're dying of thirst, hurry with the drinks," K.E. hollered. Carla slapped him on the arm.

Heather squealed as Snowball headed toward her. She had quite a vocabulary for almost two. Her words didn't come out very clearly though, so her body language had to help get her point across. Jack never seemed to have any trouble understanding her though.

"Uncle Jack...Snowball!" she shouted while jumping up and down. Snowball wagged from one end to the other, obviously excited at seeing his little friend. They were just the right size for each other.

"Hi, sweetheart," Jack said as he picked her up into the air twirling her in circles as she laughed. Snowball jumped onto his master's legs and yapped. Jack sat Heather down so she could play.

"She really misses Rocky," Carla said. "I'm glad you brought Snowball." She gave Ennis and Jack hugs.

"How bout Lobo?" Ennis asked.

"Well, of course Lobo too," Carla said. "Compared to Snowball, he's pretty mellow," she smiled.

K.E. had helped Ennis lug the ice chest over and was digging in it to find drinks for everyone. Ben and Leanna had been holding hands across the table, and finally took their eyes off each other and joined in on the conversations.

"Don't mind our sister," K.E. said. "Less than a month till the wedding, and her head's in the clouds." It was Leanna's turn to slap him on the arm.

Ben grabbed a beer. "How are things out at the farm? No more strange happenings I take it?"

"You'd have been the first to know. Things have been fine," Ennis said.

It wasn't long until Carla and Leanna set the food on the table and everyone began helping themselves. It was peaceful under the tall trees with the sound of the stream nearby. What really made it perfect for Jack was being with Ennis and his family. It felt like he'd been part of the Del Mar family for a lot longer than five months.

Heather kept trying to feed the dogs bites of her lunch, and Carla tried to teach her that they ate dog food, not people food, but it wasn't getting through to the little girl.

Leanna smiled. "She needs a brother or a sister. All she has to play with are animals."

"Nothing wrong with paying with animals," K.E. said.

"When we were kids we had each other. Just think how lonesome we'd have been if we hadn't," she said with a thoughtful look.

"Well, kids cost money, and we just don't have enough to support a house full," K.E. said.

"Not only the money, but the time and energy. One little girl is just perfect for us," Carla said.

"Yeah, I'm happy with my nice little family," K.E. smiled.

"Well, you never know. Maybe when you least expect it..." Leanna began.

K.E. cut her off. "Well, that's why I'm planning to get a vasectomy."

Leanna's eyes opened wide and her jaw dropped. "K.E., what in the world?"

Carla swatted K.E.'s arm for the second time that day. "I think that's more information than Leanna wanted to know."

"Have you lost your mind? A vasectomy at your age?" Leanna said disapprovingly.

"Honey, it's none of our business," Ben said.

"But it's such a drastic step. You might change your mind," Leanna said, obviously not deterred.

"Well, Carla and I have decided we only want one child, and this is what I'm planning to do. I didn't ask for your opinion."

Leanna looked very downtrodden. "Ennis will only ever have dogs for kids. I was counting on some more from you."

"Well, I'm sorry...maybe you can have some of your own." K.E. said. "Maybe by Mother's Day next year you'll have one, or at least one on the way," he said with a wide grin.

Jack and Ennis had both been quiet during the exchange, looking from Leanna and Ben to K.E. and Carla.

Ben smiled. "Yeah, honey. We'll have our own. Heather can have cousins to play with."

"I do plan to have a couple...but I'm not sure how soon. God, K.E., don't try and rush me. This isn't fair. I'm the only one allowed to butt into other people's business," she laughed. It seemed that the more she thought about it, the funnier she found it.

Finally Ennis added to the conversation. "Jack's an only child and he turned out real good." He gave Jack a warm smile.

Jack smiled back but didn't say anything.

"You make a good point," Leanna said, winking at Jack.

"Well, I think we should change the subject. Are we about ready for dessert?" K.E. asked.

Carla and Leanna cleared away the sandwich scraps and placed the left-over salads back in the ice chest. They enjoyed cookies and fruit for dessert. Ennis didn't waste any time before suggesting that he and Jack get going to rent the horses for their ride.

"Have a good time," K.E. said. "We'll watch the dogs."

As Jack and Ennis walked in the direction of the riding stables, they could hear Heather playing with Snowball.

...

After being asked what level riders they were, Jack and Ennis' horses were saddled up for them. Jack was matched up with a horse that looked similar to Lureen's Arrowhead, shiny black, but his nose had a stripe of white rather than a star shape on the forehead. Ennis' horse was a Chestnut. They mounted up and began their hour long ride.

"You look like a natural up on that horse," Ennis said.

Jack's eyes lit up. "Ya really think so, or are ya just sayin' that?"

"I really think so."

"Well, I could say the same for you."

"Yeah? All we need are some cowboy hats instead of these baseball caps," Ennis smiled.

They rode along in silence for a time. "I'm surprised that, as well as you know Lureen….she's never taken you out riding."

"Just never got around ta it, I guess. Besides that, ya gotta get past her old man ta get ta the horses."

"Yeah, I hear you," Ennis said, shaking his head. "Well, for not having ridden for so long, you're doing real good."

Jack smiled. "Thanks, friend."

"Hey, I'm sorry about my sister and brother back there," Ennis said.

"What, ya mean about the..."

Ennis laughed. "Yeah...that was pretty bizarre what they were talking about. Never heard them go on so, shit."

"It didn't bother me, Ennis. I thought it was kinda funny actually."

"I couldn't really tell if K.E. was serious or was just trying to get Leanna's goat."

"Oh? Ya think he was makin' it all up?"

"I don't know. He never mentioned anything to me, so...Carla's face sure didn't give anything away though if he wasn't serious."

After riding in silence Jack said, "It's been a good day, a real good day. Your idea ta come ridin' was a good one."

"We'll have a lot of days like this once we get our own horses."

"Yeah, if we ever get time ta ride," Jack said.

Ennis knew he was joking, at least partly. "We'll have to try and work on that...work on having more free time. Now that the divorce is final, and Alma and I are selling the house, I should be in better shape as far as money."

Ennis hadn't realized that he looked stressed until Jack asked, "What's on your mind? All of a sudden ya look worried."

"Oh, nothing...just that I'm under the impression that Alma might be thinking of moving in with that jerk, Frank."

"Oh, yeah? What gives ya that idea?"

"Just some of the things she said the times I was over talking about the house."

"It bothers ya, huh?"

"Well, I know it shouldn't...it's none of my concern. I don't have anything to do with Alma now...I just don't like the guy, and I think he's bad news. I'd hate for her to get into something she'll regret." After some silence Ennis said, "I must sound pretty stupid. After all, she was married to me, and she sure as hell regrets that."

"Well, hopefully it'll all be okay. Maybe Frank's a different man around her than what you and K.E. have seen."

"Yeah, maybe...you know, I never said anything, but the thought had gone through my mind that it was him who was up at the house last month. I never said anything, cause of course I have no proof, and no concrete reason to think it was him. Nothing else unusual has happened...He just gives me a bad feeling...But, forget I said anything. Let's drop it, all right?"

They rode along the trail about a third of the way before deciding to turn back. "Best be getting on back. Maybe spend a little time with the family before having to head on home."

"Sounds good ta me," Jack said. "It was real relaxin'. Nice and pretty up here in the trees."

Back at the stable as they dismounted, Jack said quietly, "Hope our butts aren't too sore after this."

Ennis felt his face flush. "Quiet...Jesus, don't go talking like that out in public."

"Like what? All I said was..." Jack's face was full of mischief, his eyes twinkling.

"I heard you, no need to repeat," Ennis said sharply.

"Sorry, I didn't mean nothin' by it. Shit, you've got a dirty mind," Jack chuckled.

"Jaaaaack," Ennis cautioned.

"I didn't think I said it loud enough for anyone ta hear. No one's around anyway."

Just then a young kid wearing a cowboy hat came up to take the horses off their hands. Ennis gave Jack a stare.

After a minute of small talk they said goodbye to the stable boy. Jack and Ennis walked away to join the family back at the picnic area. They found Lobo and Snowball looking tuckered out, and Heather having a hard time keeping her eyes open as the adults were finishing a game of Scrabble. Ennis handed Jack a Coke from the ice chest and took one himself. The party broke up shortly after with everyone gathering their things to leave.

...

Ennis wasn't one to sit still, so after tending to the animals, he'd gone out to work on the fence telling Jack he'd give him some privacy for calling his mama. Jack hadn't even decided if he was going to call his mom for Mother's Day or not, but he decided to because of Ennis' urging. He always felt nervous when he called her. Part of it was worrying that his old man might answer, and part of it was not ever really knowing what to talk to her about. After staring at the phone for a good fifteen minutes, he finally picked it up.

_Shit, this is pathetic; just dial the phone, Jack. _As he dialed and listened to it ring, he thought about how much easier it was talking to Ennis' family. He felt more at ease with any one of them than he did his mom, never mind his dad.

His mom's voice snapped him out of his thoughts as she said, "Hello."

Jack cleared his throat. "Hi, Mom, it's me, Jack."

"Jack," she repeated. "Well, it's good ta hear your voice. How are you?"

"Fine...real good. How are you?"

"Fine. Your dad's fine too."

Jack ignored the comment about his dad. "Well, I was just callin' ta wish ya a Happy Mother's Day. Did ya get ta go out ta dinner or anything?"

"No, we just stayed in. I worked some in my garden. It was a nice, relaxing day. I fixed leftovers tonight for our supper."

Jack felt bad that his dad hadn't at least taken her out someplace. She didn't seem to care though, so he didn't say anything. He tried to think of something else to talk about. For some reason he didn't feel like telling her about Ennis...not yet. He just didn't feel like letting her in on his happiness right then. Was afraid his dad would get wind of it and he didn't want someone that wouldn't be happy for him...wouldn't understand, to know. They ended up talking about the weather mostly until Jack decided to end the conversation.

"Well, Mom, I got dogs ta tend to, so I'd best get off the phone."

Jack was surprised when his mom asked, "Any litters on the way?"

"Yeah, got a litter due in about a month," he answered. Having her interested enough to ask something like that lifted his spirits.

"Ya got your hands full. Was surprised about the little white dog ya got there. How does he fit in with all the big Labradors?"

"Oh, Snowball holds his own..." Jack started, and then stopped in mid sentence when it dawned on him that she had no way of knowing about his little white dog. He knew he'd never mentioned Snowball to her.

"Mom, how'd ya know..."

She cut him off. "Your daddy's calling me, Jack. He needs something; I've got to be going now. Thanks so much for calling." The phone went dead leaving Jack extremely perplexed.

_How the hell did she know about Snowball? It couldn't have been them who were here..._

_To Be Continued...  
_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jack walked slowly toward the pasture where Ennis was working. The sky looked golden as the last rays of the sun were disappearing for another day. Jingles jumped up from where he'd been dozing and followed behind. Jack tried to go over the conversation with his mom back in January. He knew he hadn't talked about Snowball. He was totally dumbfounded to think his mom and dad had been at the farm...that it was their tire track and his dad's foot print that had been left there. It made no sense. Ennis and Lobo met him before he made it clear out to the pasture.

"Hey, I thought I might help ya with the posts. Ya callin' it a day?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, there's not much light left so I thought I'd head in." Ennis looked closely at Jack, and then put his arm around his shoulder. "Did you call your mama?"

"Oh, yeah," Jack said.

Ennis moved away to look Jack in the eye. "What happened?"

"Oh, nothin'...it was okay." They started walking in the direction of the house. "Like always, we didn't talk long." The dogs trotted ahead nipping at each other and enjoying the cool evening air.

Finally, Jack said, "Mom said somethin' really strange at the end of the phone call."

"Oh?" Ennis said. When no more was forthcoming he said, "Well, go on..."

"She mentioned Snowball. Said she wondered how the little white dog was fittin' in with the Labs, or somethin' like that."

"What's so strange about that...I'm not following you."

Jack stopped and faced Ennis. "I never ever mentioned Snowball ta her. How could she know about him unless she saw him up here?" Jack ran his hand through his hair. "See what I'm sayin'?"

Ennis looked out into the distance, then back at Jack. His eyebrows came together, and he made a slight grunting sound. "You're saying they were the ones who were up here?...Well, didn't you ask her?"

Jack looked down at the ground and kicked at the dirt. "Just as I was gonna ask, my old man called her and she hung right up. When he says jump she says how high, that kinda thing. I tried ta stop her from hangin' up but she was already gone."

They began to walk again. "Well, think, Jack. You might have mentioned Snowball last winter. We'd just gotten him and all..."

"I hardly tell her anything. We talk mostly about the damn weather. I had no reason ta bring up Snowball. I called ta thank her for my Christmas present and that was about the extent of it."

Ennis rubbed his chin. "It would sure be nice if it was them. Would be a load off my mind to know who it was."

"But why would they come here? And then just leave without seein' me?"

"And, would your daddy be running around the yard in the dark?" Ennis asked as he glanced at Jack.

Jack shook his head and looked down. "I can't picture him doing' nothin' like that..." Suddenly a different picture popped into Jack's mind, and it dawned on him what the real story might be. He felt like his face was pale as he experienced a wave of nausea. He hoped like hell that Ennis hadn't noticed. He tried to act normal and shake the feeling off. He realized that Ennis was talking.

"Well, you're just gonna have to call her back tomorrow and ask." By then they'd reached the driveway. "Bud, did you hear me?"

"Yeah, yeah...I heard." Jack was glad for an opportunity to change the subject. "We'd best get the dogs rounded up. It'll be dark soon."

...

That night in bed, Jack listened to Ennis' steady breathing. He was glad he'd been able to fall asleep so fast. If Jack hadn't known before, he certainly knew now...Ennis had been very nervous about the trespassing on their property. Now that there seemed to be an explanation, it appeared that Ennis felt much better.

The day had been good. Jack enjoyed it all, horseback riding with Ennis, and spending time with the family. He had a great life. Sure, there were a couple of little things that weren't quite perfect, but all in all, he was happy, and he didn't want anything to threaten that. On one hand he wished he hadn't called his mom. He always felt down after talking with her. But on the other hand, it was good he'd called. If something was going on he needed to know about it and nip it in the bud.

He tried to find a comfortable position without tossing and turning too much, but he was having a hard time. He tried to close his eyes and turn his brain off, but he couldn't stop thinking of that rainy fall day when the phone rang and that damn southern drawl and sarcastic laugh came over the line, _the bad penny always turns up._

Jack awoke during the night and checked the clock, two forty-three. He quietly got out of bed and crept to the bathroom being careful not to step in the middle of any dogs. _Would sure be nice ta have a bathroom off the bedroom, _he mused.

Before leaving the bathroom, he looked at himself in the mirror. The small nightlight wasn't very bright, but he could see worry lines on his face. _Should I tell Ennis what I'm thinkin'? I have no proof at this point, I'm only guessin', but it's a fact that mom and Pat have been in contact, at least they were, and probably still are. Pat sneakin' around in the yard makes a lot more sense than my old man. But why the hell now...What's goin' on..._

As Jack slid back into bed, his gaze lingered on Ennis' peaceful, sleeping face. _I'll wait and see what mom says before I say anythin' ta him. I'll call her tomorrow after work._

_...  
_

As they hurried to grab a bite for breakfast, Jack felt tired and knew it was because he had hardly slept a wink all night. He hoped his face didn't reflect how shitty he felt from lack of sleep, and from worrying about what his ex might be up to. Ennis, on the other hand, looked refreshed and as handsome and sexy as ever. Jack couldn't help but smile at the good looking man across the table from him. _It's all gonna work out and be okay, Jack._

"See you after work. Anxious for you to call your mama back," Ennis said as he gave Jack a quick kiss on the lips, then gently nibbled on his neck.

Jack snickered and pulled back. "Hey, that tickles," he said.

Ennis looked startled. "Doesn't usually affect you like that," he chuckled as he hurried out the door, leaving Jack to do the last of the chores before he too had to go.

Jack loaded the dishwasher and finished getting himself ready, then rounded up the dogs. He couldn't get his mom and Pat out of his mind. He continued thinking the situation over on his way to work teetering on whether to even bother calling his mom, or to call the person he was convinced was responsible for disturbing his peaceful little world. He wondered if Pat still lived in their old apartment and had the same phone number. If not, he'd have to get it some other way if he decided to call him.

The first thing Jack did when he arrived at the clinic was pour himself a cup of coffee. "I don't see you drink coffee very often, Jack. Rough night?" Lureen asked as she put on her smock.

"Just feelin' a bit sluggish this mornin'. Thought it might help."

"I need a cup too. That's one reason I brewed it up," she said. "Gonna be a sad morning. We've got the Clarkson's bringing their dog in to be put to sleep."

"Sonny? That's too bad. He must be in his teens at least."

"Yeah, thirteen years old. He hasn't been very well for some time. It's always real sad though."

Lureen poured her coffee and took it with her to the front office. Everyone was filing in to begin their day. Jack went outside to start with the dogs that were being boarded. It took him quite some time as they had more than usual in residence. He was tired and hot when he stepped into the backroom to get himself a Coke from the machine. After a long drink, he glanced through the open door into the front office and noticed Lureen stooped down talking to a young boy who was sitting in a chair. She looked serious, and the boy's eyes were red and puffy like he'd been crying, and he looked on the verge of tears again. Jack realized that he must be the Clarkson boy. Yeah, he'd seen him before. Just then, Lureen looked up and made eye contact. She smiled and motioned with her head. Jack joined her and the boy.

"Jack, this is Brandon Clarkson. Brandon, meet Jack. He works here, and he's a good friend of mine."

Brandon looked up at Jack and said, "Hi."

"Hi, Brandon. How's it goin'?" Jack said in a quiet voice, squeezing his shoulder.

Lureen stood up and said to Jack, "Brandon's dad is making arrangements for getting Sonny's ashes back. It'll be awhile." She looked down at Brandon. "Brandon, how would you like to go out back with Jack and see the dogs we're baby-sitting? Fresh air would do you some good."

"Okay," Brandon said with little enthusiasm. He stood up and followed Jack, his head hanging down, his feet dragging.

Jack glanced back at Lureen. She smiled and winked, mouthing the words "Thank-you."

On their way through the back room, Jack stopped and got Brandon a Coke from the machine. As they stepped into the yard Brandon perked up a little, and as they walked toward the kennels, his eyes lit up when he heard the dogs barking.

"We got about ten dogs bein' looked after while their owners are on trips," Jack explained. "I have the kennels cleaned up already. Was gonna get them out a few at a time for exercise. Ya wanna help me?" Jack asked.

"Yeah," Brandon said. As they let the dogs roam and play, Brandon told Jack about Sonny, and pointed out a couple of the dogs that most closely resembled him. Jack could see that Brandon was a real animal lover. By the time they had exercised all ten dogs, Jack had told Brandon about his dogs too, and answered questions about the work he did. They also talked about Brandon's school. They had become fast friends.

Soon Jack noticed Lureen outside the back door, a man standing by her side. He recognized him as Allen Clarkson. "Looks like your dad's ready ta leave," he said to Brandon.

Jack wasn't the only one who Brandon had made friends with that day. A couple of the smaller dogs wouldn't leave him alone and were chasing after him and pulling on the legs of his jeans. As he tried to break free, Jack walked closer to Lureen and Mr. Clarkson and overheard him gruffly ask, "That's the guy who lives with Ennis Del Mar, isn't it?" Lureen seemed to be taken aback by the question so Mr. Clarkson went on in a bitter tone. "I know what they are, and I don't appreciate my son being sent out here with a queer." He hollered to his son, "Brandon, get over here, we're leaving now."

Jack hung back busying himself with one of the dogs. Brandon called out, "Bye, Jack," as he was ushered quickly through the back door by his father.

Lureen walked up to Jack and said, "I guess you heard that...Pay him no mind. Damn, I almost fainted when that came out of his mouth. I had no idea...poor Brandon. Shoot, I feel so bad."

Jack put his arm around her. "It's not your fault, sweetheart. There are people like that, we can't do anythin' about it. Truth be told, I knew about him anyway. Ennis was workin' for him, and after we moved in together, Mr. Clarkson fired him from the job."

"You're kidding," Lureen said.

"Not only that, but he even sent a rude note ta Ennis' sister declining her weddin' invitation, and they've all known each other for years."

"That's just terrible. The worst part is he's probably poisoning his son's mind too."

"He's a nice kid. Loved the dogs. Asked me about jobs workin' with animals. I felt bad for him, just losing the dog that's been with him since he was born."

"Yeah, what a day. I'm ready for lunch. I'll see you inside," Lureen said.

"I'll get the last of the dogs put back in the kennels. I'll be right in."

...

Ennis had a smile on his face as he drove his truck up Lost Dog Road. He'd felt good all day, and working on the Humane Society's landscaping was relaxing. On breaks he enjoyed visiting with some of the dogs and cats. He paid attention to the folks going in, and especially the ones leaving, taking notice if they had adopted a pet or not. Even though it was a no kill shelter, he felt sorry for them having to spend so much time in cages while waiting for their permanent homes.

He smiled and spoke out loud to his companion in the passenger seat. "Guess that's why I said yes when they asked if we'd foster you, huh?" The dog looked into Ennis' eyes, then opened his mouth in what appeared to almost be a smile. "Don't look at me that way, you have to obey the house rules just like everyone else," Ennis told the dog. "Wonder what Jack's gonna think about you?"

Ennis didn't have long to wonder, because Jack pulled into the driveway before he'd decided what to do with their new house guest. He'd opened the runs and barn, and all the dogs had checked the newcomer out and all was going well. "Wonder if Jack will notice you," he said to the new dog.

"Hey," Jack said as he slid out of the SUV.

"You look tired, Bud. Long day?" Ennis asked.

"Got a lot on my mind, and yeah, it was a typical Monday only worse." Jack's eyes landed on the strange dog that was strange in more ways than one. He didn't say a word, just stared.

Ennis smiled. "Uh, this here is Shorty. He's part Rottie and part Basset Hound. Isn't that something?...From his face it looks like he should be a big dog but look at those legs." Ennis laughed.

Jack smiled. "What did ya do, Ennis? Bring us home another dog?"

"Oh, he's just a foster dog. He'll be leaving when someone decides to adopt him." Jack was quiet, not like himself at all. "Uh, it's okay I brought him here, isn't it? They asked me...said he was kinda depressed and thought he'd perk up being in a family setting..."

"Oh, yeah, that's fine. I don't mind. But, don't ever tell me how weird any dog I bring home looks after ya bring one that looks like this," Jack laughed. As he headed toward the house he said, "Best keep him on a tether till ya see if he's gonna stay around all right."

Ennis was glad that Jack seemed okay with the arrangement, but he could tell that something was bothering him. He figured it was having to call his mama again. Ennis had concerns about the whole episode too, but still, if it had been Jack's folks up there, it was a lot better than if it had been someone else.

Later, Ennis helped Jack fix ham salad sandwiches for supper. "Too bad we ate the left-over salads from yesterday for lunch," Ennis said, as he tore open a big bag of potato chips. Jack poured them each a glass of sweet tea.

Before sitting down at the table, Ennis stepped out on the porch to check the dogs. "Everybody's accounted for, even Shorty," he smiled as he came back in.

After eating a couple of bites Ennis asked, "I wonder if your mama's gonna be surprised to hear from you again tonight?"

"Yeah, I wonder. Been thinkin', I wonder if she realized she let that slip. Maybe my old man wasn't even callin' her, maybe she realized what she'd said and didn't wanna answer about it...I just can't figure why they would come here."

"Well, that's why you're gonna call and ask." Jack didn't comment, just ate in silence.

Ennis sensed that Jack didn't want to talk any further about it so he changed the subject. "You have an interesting day at work?

"Well, not as interestin' as your day obviously." Jack smiled, but Ennis could tell he was forcing it.

After washing the last of his sandwich down with more sweet tea, Jack filled Ennis in on the incident with Allen Clarkson. "I'm glad he didn't cause a scene, especially with Brandon there. The poor kid was already upset over losing his dog."

"Too bad Lureen had to hear his hateful comment," Ennis said. "We were just talking about their dog too."

"Yeah. It's not fun when pets get old and sick, that's for sure."

Ennis wished that Jack didn't have the chore of calling his mama after his already hard day, but he was anxious to hear what she'd say, and he knew that Jack was too. "I'll help get these dishes in the dish washer then I'm going out to work on the fence for awhile. Give you a chance to call your mama."

...

Jack looked out the window and watched Ennis head toward the pasture. He was a fine sight from behind. Lobo, Duke, Snowball, and Shorty followed along. Jack located Maya and Abby by the barn along with a couple of cats, and Jingles was keeping him company in the house. He didn't leave the window right away, rather thought back to the night when Leanna was frightened out of her wits by the form lurking in the yard.

"Shit..." he said under his breath. He couldn't put the call off any longer. He stepped over to the phone, lifted the receiver, and dialed. It rang three times before it was picked up.

"Hello?"

"We need ta talk," Jack said in a firm voice.

_To Be Continued..._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

There was silence on the other end of the line. Jack almost thought that the connection had gone dead. He started second guessing himself for having dialed Pat's number in the first place. _This was a bad idea..._He was just about to hang up when Pat finally spoke.

"Well, I'll be. Jack, I haven't heard from you in a coon's age. Let's see...wasn't it back in the fall..."

Jack spoke over him. "Don't try and pretend ya don't know why I'm callin'." He tried to control his anger, but Pat's tone was getting to him in just those few seconds.

"Don't get your feathers all ruffled, Jack," Pat said in a cocky voice, which only irritated Jack more.

Jack tried to take some deep breaths and calm himself down before continuing. "The reason...the _only _reason I called is ta ask ya point blank if it was you who was here last month. And don't insult me by lyin'. I want the truth."

"All right, all right," Pat said. "It makes no never mind what I say, ya seem ta have your mind made up that I was there."

Jack felt like he had to count to ten in order to keep his composure. After a long pause Pat said, "Sure, Jack, I was by last month. Sorry I missed ya though. Was deader than a door nail up at your place, 'cept when all those friggin' dogs started barkin'. Shit, there were so many it looked like a dog pound." He seemed to find that humorous, letting out a loud laugh before continuing. "Last time we talked, I told ya I thought maybe we should get together, try and mend fences, remember?...Well, this spring I decided it might be nice ta take a drive, and I ended up in your neck of the woods." He laughed again. "Woods...get it? Had ta ask a couple folks how the hell ta find your place. Yeah, you're sure out in the boondocks, Jack."

Jack ignored the snide remark. "Ya honestly expect me ta believe ya just decided ta take a drive and ended up five hundred miles from home? Pat, what were ya thinkin'? I remember last fall when ya called, and I told ya I had moved on. I said I'd met someone, and that I didn't wanna see ya ever again. I thought I'd made myself clear."

"Yeah, Jack. I know what ya said, and I was bummed out, but glad for ya, really I was."

Jack tried to keep his mouth shut and give Pat a chance to finish. He listened as Pat went on. "But then later I ran into your ma in Piggly Wiggly. Sweet lady, your ma, bless her heart...Well, when I stopped ta wish her a happy New Year, we got ta talkin' and she told me that you were all alone for Christmas." Jack sighed and felt like hitting something.

"I thought ta myself, why would Jack be alone for the holidays...what kinda man is he involved with ta leave him all by himself for Christmas. Plus your ma didn't even seem ta know ya had a new man. I started puttin' two and two together, and decided you were just pullin' my leg when ya told me about having a new guy livin' with ya."

Jack was getting madder by the second, but he tried to keep himself under control as he listened. "I don't know why ya thought ya had ta do that, Jack..."

Finally Jack couldn't take any more. "Pat, ya have no idea what you're talkin' about. None of it is any of your concern anyway," he shouted into the phone. "You had no business comin' here. I didn't invite you, and I don't want ya here, God damn it."

"Jack, don't fly off the handle...calm down before ya have a stroke," Pat snickered.

"And what the fuck were ya doin' after that, out here in the dark, sneakin' around the property lookin' in the windows?" Jack yelled. "There was a cop here, and if he'd have found ya, your ass would've been hauled off ta jail in a heartbeat."

Finally Pat seemed to be out of words, but that didn't last long. "I never did ask how ya knew it was me at your place anyway? None of them dogs tattled on me, did they?" he laughed nervously.

"Just answer my question," Jack said, finally feeling like he was the one in control.

"Well, when I wasn't able ta see ya that Sunday, I checked into a motel and just kinda kicked around. Checked out the Gun and Knife show goin' on downtown, found me a few bars. Had a pretty bad hangover one day, shit. Wasn't sure if I should go back ta your place. Thought maybe it was a sign, you not bein' home. I kept thinkin' about it, wondering if ya might really have a man livin' there. I really wasn't sure, so I got a wild hair ta drive up there again the night before I had ta head back home. I decided ta park on the old dirt road and walk on in ta see what I could see. Bein' dark like it was...it reminded me of that time we helped my sister with the feral cats at the high school campus. Ya remember that?" He chuckled.

Jack rubbed his eyes and felt so tired. He figured that Pat was trying to change the subject, but yeah, he did remember. _Pat's sister found out that some of the cats had been locked under the building when the maintenance workers had repaired the gratings. She begged him and Pat to go with her and unscrew them to free the cats. They waited till they thought no one would be around before they snuck onto the campus with tools and cat food in hand. When the cats were free they heard voices and footsteps. The damn maintenance workers were still on campus. The three of them hid behind bushes so as not to be detected. It was touch and go for awhile, all of them afraid to breathe until the men left the area. They had a good laugh when it was all over._

Jack realized that Pat was still talking so he focused in on what he was saying. "I didn't mean ta scare that lady in your house. I meant no harm. Jesus, it scared the crap outta me when she screamed. I was just tryin' ta see who was in there with you is all. Ya know, ta see if ya really had a boyfriend. I couldn't tell who all the people were. Well, when she let out that screech and the dogs were howlin', I hightailed it outta there faster than a scalded dog. I ran without lookin' back till I got ta my truck and lit out like a bat outta hell."

Jack pulled one of the chairs from the table closer to the phone so he could sit down. He had no idea that Ennis had come up onto the porch.

"Jesus, Pat," was all Jack seemed to be able to say.

"I'm real sorry I scared that lady, Jack. I hope she was okay."

Pat sounded truly sorry. His tone and attitude had changed from when the conversation had begun. "Don't worry about it. It's okay," Jack said.

All Jack wanted was to end the conversation. He'd found out what he needed to know, but he really wanted to make it clear that Pat was not welcome there. He ran his hand over his closed eyes.

"I want you ta understand that we've said all we need ta say ta one another. I don't want you ta ever come here again, and I don't want you callin' me. I'm with someone else now even if ya don't wanna believe that."

"Okay, whatever ya say," Pat said in his earlier sarcastic tone.

Jack was too tired to argue. "I gotta be goin' now. Remember what I said, I don't wanna hear from you again." He hung up the phone.

...

Ennis tried to calm down in the barn. He'd found Abby resting in the hay so he'd grabbed her brush and worked on her coat while Lobo supervised. He just couldn't make sense out of what Jack had said on the phone...or more to the point, who he'd been talking to. Pat. Jack's ex was named Pat. _He said Pat's name and not to worry about it, it was okay. Shit, why'd I walk away. Shoulda stayed there and listened longer._ He had felt so shocked though, and guilty for eavesdropping, so he'd left quietly so Jack wouldn't know he'd been there. _Last I knew he was about to call his mama. What the hell happened? Shit, I came back from the pasture to give him moral support to overhear him talking to his ex boyfriend. Makes no sense at all._

Darkness was falling. Ennis went to the door and looked out. He expected Jack to put the dogs to bed any minute. Sure enough, he and Jingles came out of the house. Jack whistled, and Ennis watched him put Duke and Maya into one of the runs. He put Shorty in another. Jingles and Snowball trotted over toward the house. Ennis joined Abby and Lobo in the hay again. He figured Jack would be in to make sure Abby was bedded down, and as expected, the door creaked and Jack peeked in.

"Ennis, there ya are. I wondered why the dogs were here instead of with you out in the pasture. What are ya doin'?" Jack walked closer.

"I decided to stop early on the fence. I came in here so I wouldn't interrupt your conversation with your mama." Ennis made sure to look right into Jack's eye as he said mama.

Jack looked away like he didn't want to meet Ennis' gaze. Ennis sensed guilt. He tried not to let his anger brew up until Jack had a chance to explain. He waited for him to say something, but he was awfully quiet.

Ennis cleared his throat. "Well..."

"Well...guess you're waitin' ta hear what Mom said."

"Was it your folks who were here or not?" Ennis asked impatiently.

"Ennis," Jack said quietly. "I didn't call Mom after all...I called somebody else instead." He jammed his hands into his pockets and shifted his weight from foot to foot.

"Somebody else," Ennis said.

"Yeah...I been goin' over this whole deal in my mind all last night and today, and it occurred ta me who the person probably was who was up here, so I decided ta call them instead of Mom."

"You're saying you figured out who it was?"

"Yeah."

"Well, why the hell didn't you tell me?" Ennis asked, becoming more and more irritated.

"I wanted ta wait till I had it confirmed."

"Why? What reason did you have not to share what you were thinking with me?" he asked in a bitter tone.

"Ennis, don't get mad about it."

"Don't get mad...Okay, suppose you tell me who you called, and what this mystery person was doing up here."

Jack took a deep breath. "I called Pat back in Memphis. Ya know, my..."

"Your ex. Yeah, Jack, I remember who Pat is." He felt his fists clenching, so he tried to relax.

"Yeah, well, I'd got ta thinkin'...I knew my mom and him had been in touch over the months, and she had ta know about Snowball from someone, and like I said yesterday...I just couldn't see my dad sneakin' around up here in the dark...so I thought about it, and Pat bein' the one seemed ta make the most sense."

"Why'd you let me think it was your mama you intended to call this evening? What made you feel you had to lie?" Ennis didn't want to raise his voice but realized he had.

"I didn't lie, Ennis."

"Like hell you didn't," Ennis spit out.

"I honesty didn't know if I was gonna call Mom or Pat until I actually dialed the phone. I didn't wanna call Pat and that's the truth, Ennis." It was obvious that Jack was tripping over his words which served to agitate Ennis further.

"Then why didn't you call your mama? Couldn't you have gotten all the information from her?"

"Well, yeah, I guess I coulda found out from her...but if it was Pat, there were some things I wanted ta know that only he could tell me. I figured I'd just be wastin' time callin' Mom."

"My question is still why didn't you tell me? You were quick to tell me about your suspicions concerning your folks. Keeping your thoughts about your ex from me makes it look like there's some reason you didn't want me to know." Ennis hated the way this was making him feel. Jack's actions were not making sense, and it infuriated him.

"I wasn't completely sure I was right, and until I was, I didn't wanna say anythin'. Now I have all the facts, and can tell ya the whole story."

Ennis was so mad he felt himself shaking inside. The fact that Jack's ex had been the one up there, that Jack hadn't shared his suspicions, and the way he heard Jack talk to the bastard, _Don't worry about it. It's okay..._caused Ennis to feel extremely resentful, and he did not like feeling that way at all.

"There seems to be something missing here. Why would he suddenly show up after all this time? What are you not telling me?"

"Okay, let's go back ta last fall when ya had amnesia." Jack said. "I got a call from Pat. I found out that he'd been talkin' ta my mom and she'd given him my number."

"They close?"

"I can count on one hand the number of times they ever saw each other while I was with him."

"What did he want when he called you?"

"Just said he wanted ta talk, ta clear the air or somethin' like that. I asked if he and Mark had broken up. Figured that was the only reason he'd be lookin' me up. Course they had, it didn't last long." Jack looked down, then up into Ennis' eyes. "I told him I had someone else, and not ta contact me again. I wasn't happy ta hear from him. Surely ya know that?"

"Well, I should hope not, Jack, after the way he treated you. But that doesn't explain why the hell he came up here months later."

"He saw Mom again in the winter, and she mentioned that I'd spent Christmas alone. That's what she thought anyway, cause when I talked ta her on Christmas Eve before ya showed up, I told her I was here alone for the holiday. So...Pat figured I'd been lyin' about havin' a new man. I don't really know why he came all the way here actually. I have no idea why he'd think I'd wanna see him and be glad he came, but when the weather cleared up he made the trip."

"Maybe it's because of the way you talk to him."

"What's that supposed ta mean?"

"I was up on the porch when you were on the phone. I heard a few words and you sure didn't sound mad. I don't know why you wouldn't be pissed at him for so many reasons." Ennis felt the anger trying to take hold again.

"Who says I'm not? You evidently heard very little of the conversation if ya think I'm not pissed off. I told him ta get lost, and that I never wanted ta hear from him again. Shit, Ennis, I never wanted him here, ya gotta know that."

"Guess it would've helped if your mama knew about me, huh?"

"Ennis, I'm gonna tell her..."

"Yeah, I know...just might have stopped Pat from coming if he'd known you were with someone." Ennis shook his head and looked down. "What kind of man is he to be sneaking around in the dark peering into windows? What was he doing?"

"Said he was tryin' ta see if I really did have a man livin' here."

"Jesus...he seems pretty immature. Doesn't sound like he has much sense. I'd love to press charges. If I thought it would stick I wouldn't hesitate."

"Ennis, I don't think we need ta think along those lines. He knows I'm not interested in him, and he won't be back ta bother us."

Ennis stared at Jack wondering if he wanted to protect Pat. Jack had a real soft heart for sure. Ennis reminded himself that was one of the reasons he loved him. He held back from saying anything to get himself all worked up, instead he asked, "He knows now that we're together?"

"I hope so."

"Yeah, seems like he has a pretty thick head."

Jack took a step toward Ennis. "I'm sorry I didn't tell ya what I was thinkin' ta begin with. I should have."

"I wish you had," Ennis stated flatly. He was resentful, no way around it, but was it worth letting it come between them?

He swallowed down his anger and stepped toward Jack. He wrapped his arms around him possessively. He tightened the embrace, and they remained pressed together for several moments. _Go make up with Mark, or find yourself another Mark. Jack's off limits. You had your chance._

"Let's go on inside," Ennis whispered into Jack's ear.

They secured the barn door, and along with Lobo, Jingles, and Snowball, went inside the house. After everything was locked for the night, Jack filled a glass with cold water. After he'd had all he wanted, he offered it to Ennis. He chugged down what was left. Ennis tried to ignore the knots in his stomach, and to push the whole Pat discussion out of his mind. Even as upset as he'd become, or maybe because of it, he was sure in the mood to get between the sheets with Jack. The mere thought of it caused his dick to stiffen. He walked up behind Jack at the kitchen sink and wrapped his arms around him, making sure his dick touched against him which made it even harder. He leaned in and gave Jack a kiss on the cheek. The corner of Jack's eye crinkled as a smile crept onto his face.

"How bout we turn in early?" Ennis suggested in a low raspy voice.

Jack turned to Ennis pressing his hard cock onto Ennis' thigh. Ennis was relieved that they'd been able to move past their earlier heated discussion. He took Jack's hand and led him into the bedroom.

Jack pulled the blankets and sheets back and began undressing by kicking off his shoes. Ennis reached for the window blind and let it roll up a foot. The moon light softly washed in to illuminate the bed.

"You're in an awful hurry, aren't you?" Ennis smiled.

He ran a hand down Jack's bare chest and then reached for Jack's belt, undoing it slowly. He unfastened the button and zipper on Jack's jeans and pulled them down to his thighs along with his shorts, freeing his erection. Ennis gently pushed Jack back onto the bed and yanked the clothes the rest of the way off. The moonlight emphasized the color of Jack's eyes sending chills down Ennis' spine as he leaned over to kiss him.

"Your turn," Jack whispered as the kiss was broken.

He undid several buttons on Ennis' shirt and slipped it off his shoulders. He massaged his long fingers into Ennis' shoulders and ran them down his upper arms. Ennis unbuttoned his sleeve buttons and pulled the shirt up over his head. He felt sweat gathering on his forehead. Looking down on Jack with those half-lidded, sexy blue eyes was doing a job on him. He wanted to go slow, but as turned on as he was, he was afraid it wouldn't be possible. He felt his dick straining against the stiff denim.

"Unbuckle my belt," Ennis ordered.

"Gladly," Jack smiled. The clinking sound it made caused Ennis to groan. He went for his zipper only to have Jack slap his hand away. "Let me take care of that," he heard Jack whisper as he felt his earlobe being sucked.

Finally Ennis' throbbing dick was released and bobbing above Jack's. Ennis leaned in to let their erections rub one another, their precome lubricating the sensitive tips.

After a few heated kisses, Ennis lifted one of Jack's legs over his shoulder. He leaned down to suck on Jack's neck and breathe in the scent of his soap and aftershave. He lifted Jack's second leg over his other shoulder. A muffled sound came from Jack's throat. Ennis could tell that Jack was eager and willing, so he wasted no time reaching for the lube. He promptly smeared it on his throbbing dick, not letting himself look at Jack's face or he knew he'd come right then and there. He didn't forget a daub on, and in, Jack's ass. Ennis placed his dick where it could touch and tease. He wanted to play longer, but his need was strong so he had to move on. He shifted until he felt the angle was right, and with a whispered, "Relax, baby," he pushed inside. Jack's fingers dug into the sheets and he groaned. Ennis was still for a moment before beginning to move inside. As he slowly did, Jack began rhythmically moving with him.

"Oh, God," Ennis choked out. He glanced over to the window. As he thrust he couldn't help but think of that bastard, Pat.

_Come look in the window now you moron. You had Jack, but you were too stupid to keep him._

Each time he thrust he couldn't keep thoughts of Pat from going through his mind. _There'd be no mistake that Jack has a new man if you saw us now you loser._

Jack made a strangled animal sound which brought Ennis back into the moment. _Shit, Pat's not worth it. I'm not bringing him to bed with us._He concentrated on what was going on right there in his heart, on who was underneath him, and thrust a couple more times, overflowing inside the love of his life. He felt lightheaded he had come so hard. When he was finally back to his senses, he pulled out and untangled from Jack's legs. He moved down, taking Jack in his mouth and gave a few hard sucks. Jack's fingers tangled in Ennis' curls as he came with a violent quiver.

Later, as Ennis waited for sleep to overtake him, he listened to Jack's peaceful breathing. He longed for peace to return to the farm. He couldn't let anyone or anything destroy what he had found there. He prayed that Pat would stay away.

_Mark my words, if that son of a bitch ever shows his face on this property again, there will be hell to pay._

_To Be Continued...  
_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Plans were made to celebrate Memorial Day at the farm. K.E. and Ben had offered to help with the fence while Leanna and Carla fixed lunch. Jack had become a cake baking expert so had offered to fix the dessert, and Ennis had made sure there were several different flavors of ice cream in the freezer.

"Can you fit the sweet tea in there?" Ennis asked, as Jack leaned over to survey the inside of the refrigerator.

"It'll go up here. Good thing we're usin' the ice chest for the beer," Jack said.

"Looks like it's gonna be a good day," Ennis said as he looked out the window. It was barely light enough to see anything. They'd used the flood light to tend to the dogs and cats when they'd first gotten up.

"The dogs know somethin's goin' on with us bein' up this early," Jack said.

"Yeah. Did you have to wash Snowball's face this morning or was he still clean?" Ennis asked.

"Ever since I started keepin' his face hair shorter he's stayin' cleaner. That is when ya don't give him ice cream," Jack chuckled.

"Too bad Shorty's not still here. Heather would have gotten a kick out of him."

"Well, yeah, but him not bein' here means he found his permanent family, and that's a good thing."

"Sure is." Ennis cleared his throat. "I forgot to mention who I saw at the Humane Society on Friday."

"Who was that?'

"Allen Clarkson, his wife, and boy."

"Oh? Did they go in lookin' ta adopt a dog?"

"Yeah...I noticed them going inside, and they left with a medium sized mutt with a furry tail bouncing along after Brandon."

Jack smiled. "That's great. I'm glad ta hear it. I felt so bad for Brandon the day they had Sonny put down."

Ennis didn't respond. Jack had the feeling that there might be more to the story. He was apprehensive when he asked, "Were ya able ta avoid 'em?"

"Oh, yeah. I was quite a ways out in the yard. I saw them from a distance as they went in, but I knew who they were right away."

"They see you?"

"I don't think they did on the way in, but on the way out Brandon saw me and shouted hello. I waved to him, and Allen and his wife looked my way. They had sunglasses on, so I couldn't see their eyes, but I'm sure they weren't happy, and Allen steered Brandon off to the car right away."

"Well, as long as he didn't make a scene, guess that's all we can hope for."

...

Jack pointed out where everything in the kitchen was and told the ladies to make themselves at home. The men left them busily preparing the food while they set off to do some fence work. Heather could be heard fussing about having to stay inside when what she wanted to do was go out to play with the dogs.

K.E. chuckled as they walked toward the pasture. "She has a mind of her own, real stubborn. Now you see why we can only handle one."

"We really appreciate you two offering to help today, it being a holiday and all," Ennis said.

"Say no more. We're glad to help. Besides that, it beats being stuck in a hot kitchen."

"Looking real good, guys. You've done a lot of work," Ben observed as he saw the fence posts in place.

"Still a lot to do," K.E. said. "The horses would escape in a minute in a fence like this," he laughed.

"Real funny," Ennis said as he bumped K.E.'s shoulder with his own. "Actually, the posts were the hardest part. The rest won't require near as much time and effort."

"We still have the gate ta build though. That's gonna require some thinkin' ta get it right," Jack said.

"Let's try and get some of these rails up this morning. I don't think they'll need cut if we did a good enough job positioning the posts," Ennis said as he set down a three gallon cooler of Gatorade.

"The posts look real good, evenly spaced," Ben said.

"Here's the level," Ennis said as he picked it up. "And I like the hammer, but if you like the nail gun better, that's okay, you can use that."

The three of them got to it, working together like a team, and Jack was relieved that Ben and K.E. hadn't acted any differently toward him. He hadn't seen them since Ennis had let them know that the person who had caused the disturbance up there was someone from Jack's past. Ennis had been embarrassed to tell them, and he'd come home in a bad mood afterward.

Leanna and Carla had acted normal too. Jack tried not to feel like he was responsible for Pat's actions, but he couldn't help but feel that way at times. He wondered what K.E. thought knowing his ex was the type of person who would sneak around and look into people's windows at night. He hadn't called his mom, and he wondered just how often she and Pat were in touch. He didn't think it was often, being his dad was always around. Maybe they just talked if they ran into one another downtown or something. Obviously she'd heard about Pat's visit to the farm, but he bet Pat left out the part about trying to spy in the windows.

After a few hours the men closed up shop and headed back to the house. As they got closer, the aroma of food could be smelled filtering into the yard. "Whatever they've been cooking is sure gonna be tasty," Ben said, sniffing deeply.

"Mmm-Mmm, smells delicious," K.E. said. "I know the main dish is Buffalo-Chicken macaroni and cheese, but I'm not sure what else they planned."

"Whatever it is, it smells good," Ennis said.

"We worked up an appetite, that's for sure," Jack said. "I think I might smell biscuits bakin'."

Heather appeared at the door with Snowball. "Daddy!" she shouted. She pointed across the yard toward Abby. "Fat, fat," she shouted.

K.E. laughed. "Hey, little one, have you been helping Mommy and Aunt Leanna cook?"

"Yes, beans," Heather said.

"Ah, baked beans I'll bet," K.E. said.

Carla and Leanna came out the door with plates and utensils. "You guys are just in time. Lunch is nearly ready," Leanna said as she gave Ben a quick peck on the lips.

"I'm a mighty lucky man," Ben said. "She's beautiful and she can cook."

"Ennis, I don't know when you found time to make this gorgeous picnic table," Leanna said as she set the plates down.

"It wasn't hard, and Jack helped," Ennis said.

"Well, you did a great job. This is so nice," Leanna said as she stepped over to give Jack a hug. "This place up here is so peaceful and private. Just perfect for a nice family holiday. Thank-you so much for letting us all come up."

"We're glad ta have ya...Hope you'll come back real often," Jack smiled.

"That's why I built the table. Figured we'd have plenty of opportunities to use it. The park's nice and all, but this is quieter," Ennis said.

Just then, as if on cue, several of the dogs began to bark, growl, and tussle with one another, bringing laughter from all. "Fighting," Heather squealed, obviously quite concerned. "Rocky!"

"No, honey, they're just playing," Carla said.

"It's good to have Rocky back," K.E. said. "I think he was as glad to get home as we were to have him, although he was treated like a king at Mr. Weaver's place."

"Can we get some help bringing out the food, guys?" Leanna asked.

"This is a nice change having a kitchen to cook in rather than me having to cook on a barbecue," K.E. said.

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed a little rest from holiday cooking," Carla said.

K.E. let out a laugh. "Rest? Did I hear you right? I was doing anything but resting out there in that pasture. Ennis knows how to work a crew, that's for sure."

Between joking and talking, all of the food made it safely to the table, and everyone dug in. The men complimented the chefs throughout the meal. As Ennis reached for seconds he said, "After we're through we'll set up the horseshoes and have a game, and maybe we can throw the Frisbee and show you how Jingles and Lobo can catch it."

"Fisssbeee," Heather said as she reached down to feed Snowball a bite of her food.

"Are you done, honey?" Carla asked. "You can get down and play with Snowball if you want. I think we're having the dessert later on."

Heather headed for some shade with Snowball's tennis ball in hand, the little dog following close behind. "You know, when Heather's a little older, I'd like to have her come out when one of your litters are born. I think it'd be good for her to see that," K.E. said.

Ennis raised his eyebrow. "Oh, yeah? Well, I think that could be arranged. What about it, Jack?"

"Sure, if ya want. It's okay by me."

Carla seemed to be in favor of it. Leanna furrowed her brow, but didn't comment. "How bout we get the horseshoes going," Ennis said.

After a few games they moved on to Frisbee. Everyone, humans and dogs, ran themselves ragged. Jack showed Rocky how to catch the Frisbee by encouraging him to take it from his hand, then playing tug of war. Then he rolled it on the ground, and Rocky instinctively knew what to do with the target. Jack and Ennis threw for Lobo and Jingles, and Rocky soon caught on and was leaping and catching it himself.

"Did you see how fast Rocky learned that?" K.E. asked, quite elated.

"I think it has something to do with Jack being a good teacher," Ben said. "It was amazing how fast you had him doing that," he said to Jack.

"Jack knows dogs, no question," Ennis said. Jack heard the pride in his voice and his heart skipped a beat.

"You're gonna be teaching in the park again this year, aren't you?" K.E. asked.

"Yeah, sure am. We start in a week."

"Jack trains dogs, obedience, and even how to hunt," K.E. told Ben.

"And he has other talents too," Ennis started, becoming flustered. He went on, "Uh, like baking cakes...well, you two tasted his cake the night you were out here," he said, as he looked in Leanna and Ben's direction. Ennis seemed to think better about bringing up that night and quickly said, "It's devil's food this time. Jack, how bout we get the cake and ice cream?"

As they sat and ate their dessert, Leanna looked at Ben. "The next cake we eat will probably be our wedding cake."

"Yeah, the day's coming fast," Ben smiled.

"I hope it's as beautiful a day as this has been," Carla said.

"If K.E. will get serious when he walks me down the isle, it will be a very good day," Leanna said as she shot a glare at her brother.

Ennis snorted out a laugh. When Leanna, Ben, and Carla weren't laughing, Jack saw him stop abruptly and try to wipe the smile off of his face.

K.E. sat quietly grinning. "It's not me you need to worry about. I don't know what you were thinking to ask a two year old to be your flower girl." He could hardly get the words out he was chuckling so hard.

"I have confidence in my niece," Leanna said, barely able to hide her amusement. Jack saw her stifle a laugh.

"Mommy's going to help her. She'll be just perfect, " Carla said, her voice full of affection. Heather sat on the grass with Snowball. She certainly wasn't worried about her role in the wedding, oblivious to the conversation going on.

K.E. snickered louder. "Stop laughing, buster," Carla said as she punched K.E. on the arm.

Jack hoped the wedding would be everything Leanna dreamed of. He was looking forward to it.

...

The remainder of the holiday weekend had been spent alone at the farm doing more work on the fence, but mainly relaxing and enjoying each other's company. Tuesday morning brought the irritating sound of the alarm clock, bringing back the reality of a new work week. Ennis would soon be finished at the Humane Society, but he wasn't at a loss for work. People were always calling needing jobs done. Jack would soon be working late due to the dog training classes which would mean less time with Ennis. He felt bad that Ennis would be the one left to finish most of the fence, but Jack needed money if he wanted to buy a horse, and this was one way to get at least some of what he needed.

It had been a busy day at the clinic, and it was only half over. With the holiday they had extra borders. Even without a holiday they had plenty. Dr. Edwards had told Jack that the word had gotten out what a good caregiver they had at ABC, so that was why they were usually full.

Lureen had left to run errands on her lunch break, so Jack ate alone. That gave him enough time to start calling the names on the list of people who had signed up for the obedience classes. Jack dialed numbers, making notes next to the names as to who was confirmed and who he had to call back. At the tenth name, Jack stopped and stared: Clarkson, Amanda and Brandon.

_Must be bringin' the new dog that Ennis saw 'em takin' home from the Humane Society._ Jack smiled to himself, but then he had a moment of dread..._what if Mr. Clarkson comes with the dog? What'll happen then? No, Jack, it says Amanda and Brandon, not Allen. It'll be okay...but what about Amanda? Is she like her husband? Shit._

Jack dialed the number and tapped his fingers on the desk as he listened to the phone ring, wondering who would answer. He tried to hide his nervousness as he heard someone pick up. He waited for the voice hoping that it would not belong to Allen Clarkson, but Clarkson wouldn't know his voice anyway, would he? _Stay calm, Jack._

"Hello," a boy's voice said.

Jack breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, hi...is this the Clarkson residence?"

"Yes, sir."

"This is Jack Twist callin' about the trainin' classes you signed your dog up for. Is this Brandon?"

"Yeah, hi Jack. Do you remember me? We met at the clinic. You showed me the dogs."

"Yeah, Brandon, of course I remember you. I'm thinkin' ya must have a new dog? Is that right?"

"Yeah, we just got him. He came from the pound. He's about two years old, and he needs help," Brandon said. Then he laughed softly. "Well, my parents think so anyway."

"Well, you're comin' ta the right place then. I was just callin' ta make sure ya remembered that we start on Monday at five-thirty."

"We'll be there for sure...hey, why are you calling? Are you the teacher?" Brandon asked, clearly excited at that prospect.

"I'm the assistant trainer," Jack answered.

"Cool," Brandon exclaimed. "I'll see you Monday then."

"Okay, lookin' forward ta it. You can introduce me ta your new dog then, and we'll get him started."

"Thanks, Jack."

"No problem, Brandon."

Jack sat and looked at the phone, taking a breather before continuing. _No problem...hold that thought, Jack._

_To Be Continued...  
_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Ennis finished loading some carpet laying tools into the back of his truck, glad he'd be working indoors. The temperature was predicted to reach into the eighties for the next few days. The weatherman was calling for showers, so it was humid. Before setting out on his day, he and Lobo wandered over to the barn. Ennis cracked open the door to see if that's where Jack had gotten to, and sure enough, there he was down in the hay stroking Abby.

"You think she'll deliver on schedule?" Ennis asked, as he crossed over to where Jack sat.

"Near as I can tell she will. I could feel 'em movin' when she was restin' when I first came in. Can't tell exactly how many there are though."

"She had a big litter last year when Lobo was born," Ennis said, as he knelt down next to Jack.

"Yeah, I'm not really expectin' that many this time, but ya never know. I'd guess about eight."

The shrill ring of the phone interrupted the peacefulness inside the barn. Jack got up and crossed over to the far wall to answer it. Ennis couldn't hear everything he said, but he could tell that it must be a client on the other end of the line. He noticed Jack hunched his shoulders as he spoke. The conversation wasn't long. Jack returned, and as he sat down, he let out an audible sigh.

"Is everything okay?"

"That was another man callin' who'd planned on takin' a pup, but he said he won't be able to this time around. A couple of the other folks I'd planned on are also puttin' off gettin' one till at least our next litter." Jack sighed again.

"You had a waiting list before."

"Guess folks have ta cut back these days," Jack said.

"Yeah, guess so. Hope that's all it is..." Ennis said. He tried not to let himself think of any other reason.

"I'm sure it'll all work out...it's just a lot better ta place 'em when they're a couple months old rather than ta have ta keep 'em longer. Better for the new owners, and better for us. I was countin' on the money for my horse," Jack said as he scratched Abby's ears.

Ennis squeezed Jack's shoulder. "Anyplace else you can advertise that you haven't?"

"I think I've just about got it covered. I even called Mr. Weaver ta ask if he knew of anyone lookin', but he said not right now. Said he'd steer 'em in my direction if he hears of anyone. Lureen's always sayin' I need a web site, but I figure that'd be more expense and trouble than it's worth. Guess it's just as well we're not gonna have an eleven pup litter this time."

"Well, at least we'll have more to pick from for the one we're keeping." Ennis smiled, trying to look on the bright side and cheer Jack up.

Jack ran his hand down Abby's back. "Gotta keep her quiet the next week, and it wouldn't hurt for me ta run home ta check on her durin' my lunch break when I can."

Ennis could tell that Jack was getting nervous. This would be the first litter that Ennis was in on from the start. He had to admit that he was nervous too, and he hoped he would be of help. He'd been reading up on pregnancy in dogs so he'd be prepared.

"I wish I wasn't working clear across town this week. I can try and quit a little early though...get home to be here, especially on the nights you're training in the park."

"Thanks, that would be great," Jack said as he nuzzled Ennis' neck and left a trail of soft kisses heading downward to Ennis' collar bone.

"Hey, none of that. We both got jobs to get to," Ennis smiled. He stood up, brushing the hay off of his jeans, and Jack followed suit. "I hope it doesn't rain on your first class."

Jack gave a nervous chuckle. "Yeah, in more ways than one."

Ennis saw the concern in Jack's eyes. "You mean Allen Clarkson showing up, huh?"

"Yeah. Sure hope he doesn't come. Bad enough that his wife is signed up with Brandon. I have no idea what her attitude is."

Ennis gave Jack a hug and kissed his cheek. "I'll be thinking about you. Give me a call if you can, and let me know how it's going."

"Will do. See ya tonight."

"I'll have supper ready," Ennis said.

...

"Hey, Jack," Lureen greeted as she peeked into the back room. "If you'll stick around for a minute before going out back, Dr. Fields can use you when it's time to take Apollo in for his vaccinations."

_Apollo, oh yeah, the Giant Schnauzer._" Sure, I'll get the muzzle," Jack said, already feeling tired before his workday even began. He'd heard about Apollo's antics, but had never met the dog himself. He waited with muzzle in hand until Lureen called Apollo's name. Jack was glad the dog was wearing a harness because his owner, a young, petite, lady, had to drag him across the slick floor. Apollo had locked his legs and would not help at all. The closer they got to the door of the exam room, the more Apollo growled.

"Come on, boy," the young woman pleaded as she struggled.

The dog was obviously petrified and lost control of his bladder. "Lureen, we need paper towels," Jack called. He stepped over to Apollo and his owner. "Let's let him calm down a little before we try gettin' him the rest of the way in," Jack said. After a moment he produced a treat from his pocket and gave it to Apollo who crunched it up immediately. Jack spoke softly to him and stroked his head.

"Try not ta be nervous," he said to the lady. "Your name is..." Jack tried to remember, and almost got it right, "Ann?" he asked.

"I'm Annabelle," she smiled.

"Oh, right, pretty name. I'm Jack...Well, if ya try and stay calm, not let your dog sense that you're uptight, it helps," he smiled. "Okay, let's try again." Jack took the leash and pulled, but Apollo stiffened up again.

"Is he scared ridin' in the car?" Jack asked.

"No, he's fine riding. It's when I open the door of this place, and he smells the scents."

"Ya know, ya might come by every now and then with him. Just bring him inside the door, say hello, and then leave. Get him used ta comin' in so he gets desensitized. Ya could call and see when it's not busy, bring him in, and the girls could weigh him and stuff like that, just ta get him used ta comin' here. I think that would help."

"That's a real good idea," Annabelle said with a smile.

Jack noticed that Apollo was less anxious after relaxing for a bit, so he gave him another treat and tried leading him closer to the exam room door. He walked by himself. Jack slowly opened the door, and Apollo stiffened again, but didn't growl. Jack bent down and picked him up a few inches off the floor and carried him into the room. He started to sniff the floor and was much more at ease.

"When he's good like this, praise him and give him treats," Jack said.

"I wish you'd have been here before when I've been in with him."

"Me too," Jack said. "I think I'll use the muzzle, but if ya try what I told ya, in time he might not need it."

"That would be great."

Jack waited around in the back room while Dr. Fields gave the injections. When the appointment was over, Jack came in and removed the muzzle and rewarded Apollo with another treat. The dog seemed proud of himself, carrying it as he strutted out to the front, this time ahead of them. Annabelle and Jack shared a laugh as they followed.

"He knows he's goin' home," Jack said.

Before Annabelle could answer, a harsh voice came from across the room. "Annabelle, are you ready?"

She looked over at the person who had spoken. "Oh, Frank, yeah, we're done, but I have to pay the bill." She stepped behind another lady to wait her turn.

Frank got up and joined her. He reached for the dog's leash. "Let me take him," he said gruffly.

"Sure, go ahead," Annabelle said.

Jack couldn't miss the sneer that this Frank person was giving him, and how cold his stare was. It made him uncomfortable to the point of having to look away. He could feel the hard stare boring into him. _What the hell is that guy's problem? _Finally Frank turned and took Apollo over to the waiting area.

Jack quietly said to Annabelle, "I gotta get goin'. It was real nice meetin' ya."

"Nice meeting you too, Jack. Thank-you so much for all your help."

Jack retreated into the back room, wondering who Frank was, confused by his hostile body language. _Must be her husband and maybe he thought I was flirtin' with her. Shit._

The lab technician, Paul, interrupted Jack's thoughts. "Can you give me a hand out in the front parking lot? Got a big dog with arthritis that needs help getting inside."

"Sure, let's go," Jack said, glad for something to take his mind off of Frank and Annabelle. Jack followed Paul out the side door to a car where the dog and his owners were waiting. The best way to get the dog inside was being discussed when Jack noticed Annabelle, Frank, and Apollo walking by.

Jack made the mistake of glancing at Frank's face, and the look of contempt was unmistakable. Annabelle either didn't notice, or was ignoring him. She gave Jack a wide, friendly smile. "Bye, Jack. Have a good day."

Before Jack could answer, Frank took Annabelle's arm and hurried her toward a pickup truck as Jack heard him say in a scathing tone, "I told you who he is. What are you doing talking to a queer?"

Annabelle pulled away, and Jack heard her say, "He's a nice guy and I like him. You're so rude and ignorant. I have no idea how Alma stands you."

Jack froze..._of course...Frank...that Frank. Jesus, no wonder Ennis talks about him like he does. _Jack realized that Paul was speaking to him, so he shifted all of his attention to the matter at hand, the poor old dog that needed help getting into the building.

Later that day, Jack found out from Lureen that Annabelle and Frank were brother and sister. _Maybe one's adopted, _he thought.

...

Jack pulled into a parking space at Hillcrest Park right on time. Luckily it didn't look like rain would interrupt the first class, and the shade trees would help with the heat. There were a few people and dogs there already, along with Jeff, the head trainer. As Jack left the SUV, he wondered what else might happen before the day ended. So far it hadn't been his best, and if Mr. Clarkson should show up, it would really be the last straw. Jack greeted everyone and patted their dogs on the head. Jeff handed him papers on a clipboard. As more of the class arrived, Jack started handing out the welcome sheets and questionnaires. He kept glancing toward the parking lot wondering when he'd see Brandon. He glanced at the dogs and made mental notes as to which looked like a good student, and which might not be. More often than not, the owner had something to do with who was and who wasn't.

Jack was deep in thought when he heard a voice shouting his name. "Hi, Jack!"

He looked up to see Brandon coming his way. A heavyset lady that Jack assumed was his mother followed a good distance behind. _Well, somethin's finally goin' right today, no sign of his dad._

Jack smiled and took a few steps toward Brandon and the dog that was trotting along by his side. "Hi, Brandon. Introduce me to your friend."

"This is my new dog, Friday," Brandon said with a huge smile. Friday jumped onto Jack's legs and worked his paws as if he wanted to climb up.

"Get down, Friday," Brandon said as he tried to pull him back with the leash.

"Gettin' 'em ta stop jumpin' on people is one of the first things we'll be learnin' in class," Jack smiled.

Jack turned his back on the dog. "One of the main things ta do is turn away from 'em like this," he said. "Ya want ta ignore 'em when they do that...See, he's calmin' down some...We'll work on it more later."

He turned back around. "How'd ya come up with the name Friday?"

"We adopted him on a Friday," Brandon said.

He seemed proud of the name, and of its specific meaning. "Mom and Dad helped me pick it."

By then his mom had come up beside her son. Jack felt some anxiety, but looked her in the eye and offered his hand. "Hi, ma'am, I'm Jack Twist, the assistant trainer."

She didn't smile, but shook his hand. It was evident that she was out of breath as she spoke. "I'm Amanda Clarkson, Brandon's mother. I see you've already met him and Friday."

"Yes, ma'am," was all Jack said. He sure wished that he knew what her husband had told her. It was difficult to gauge her reaction to their meeting. At least she was pleasant, not overly, but pleasant all the same. "Oh, here, I have a form for you to fill out." Jack handed her the papers.

"I'll just go over to a table to take care of this," she said. "Come on, Brandon."

"But, Mom, I wanted to talk to Jack," he said in a whiny voice.

"Mr. Twist is busy. Come with me."

"I'll see ya when class starts. You've got a real nice dog there," Jack said as they walked away. He let out a breath, relieved that all was okay so far. As long as Mr. Clarkson stayed out of this, he was going to like having Brandon and his dog in the class.

Jack enjoyed the class, but that didn't stop him from getting tired about half way through. Some of the dogs were stubborn, and so were their owners. Brandon did a good job of listening and trying what he was told. His mom stayed on the sidelines watching which suited Jack just fine. When Jeff called break time, Jack walked away from the others to use his phone. He dialed Ennis' cell number.

"Hello," he heard Ennis say. Jack detected a note of levity in his voice.

"Hey, catch ya at a good time?"

"Yeah, real good time," Ennis chuckled.

"What's up, ya home now?"

"No, not yet."

"Still workin'?"

"No."

"Ya on your way home then?"

"No, not just yet."

"Ennis, what's goin' on? Ya sound funny...you're not in a bar, are ya?" Jack laughed.

That brought a full belly laugh from Ennis. He finally stopped long enough to speak. "Jack, look out into the park to your right a little."

Jack was confused, but he looked where Ennis had indicated and nearly fainted because there under a tree stood Ennis and Lobo. It was the exact same tree he'd been standing under the summer before when Jack had seen him on the last day of obedience training. Jack couldn't hold his smile in. "Why didn't ya let me know you were there?"

Ennis just laughed into the phone. Jack proceeded to walk up to him so they could talk in person. "Ennis, you're somethin' else," Jack said as he leaned up against the tree next to him. "How long ya been here?" He glanced down at Lobo, "Hey, there, boy."

"Long enough to get an eye full of the sexiest dog trainer in town doing his thing," Ennis answered. "Nice name tag too, Jack Twist assistant trainer," Ennis read as he flicked it with his finger. "So, how's it going? Class going good?"

"Ya know, I feel like kissin' ya right now," Jack said.

"That'll have to wait till tonight," Ennis said. "Uh, about tonight...Since I came here, I didn't get a chance to fix supper. How'd it be if I took you out?"

"Well, you're just full of surprises, aren't ya?"

"I did stop at home to look in on Abby, and she's fine," Ennis said.

"Good, thanks...Uh, guess ya see that Allen's not here."

"That's why I wanted to come by, to see what was going on."

Jack's heart felt full of love for his man. He'd been worried, and wanted to come see if everything was all right. "Thanks, friend."

"No problem," Ennis smiled.

Jack loved the shy way Ennis smiled at him. It was all he could do to focus on their conversation. "Mrs. Clarkson didn't give me any problem, so I don't know what's goin' on there. Maybe it's just her husband behind all that ugliness."

"Could be, but she must know what was sent to Leanna and Ben in the mail," Ennis answered.

"Maybe she just goes along with what he wants." Jack wished he knew the full story. "Uh, talkin' about ugly, I finally met Alma's boyfriend today."

Ennis groaned. "Oh, no, how'd that happen?"

"How 'bout I tell ya over supper? Don't think there's time right now, gotta be gettin' back down there."

Jack looked toward the class in time to see Brandon talking to Jeff, and then the boy walked toward them. Part way there he stopped and yelled, "Jack, it's time for class to start. Hi, Mr. Del Mar!"

Ennis waved and called out, "Hey, there, Brandon."

"Gotta go," Jack said reluctantly. "Comin', Brandon!" Jack didn't feel as tired and jogged back to the group. The day had shaped up nicely after all.

_To Be Continued..._


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Ennis stood on the porch looking out toward the pasture. He felt proud of the fence as it got closer and closer to completion. K.E. had been out to help on Sunday. The days had been unseasonably warm, and it wasn't even officially summer yet. Leanna was worried about it being too hot for their outdoor wedding which was quickly approaching. K.E. had been teasing her that heat was the least of their worries. They'd be lucky if it didn't rain. June was their second wettest month, so Ennis wondered why she'd have chosen an outdoor setting. He guessed she wanted something totally different from her first wedding, which he could understand.

Things had been going pretty well. He was grateful that Jack hadn't had any problems with Allen Clarkson over the dog training classes. They'd wondered if he'd get wind of the fact that Jack was helping to teach his son dog training, and if he did, if shit would hit the fan. So far so good. So far there had just been four classes though.

There wasn't class that evening, and that was good, because Jack was pretty sure that Abby would deliver her litter. He'd been monitoring her by taking her temperature and doing visual exams. Ennis almost felt like an expectant father. He smiled to himself.

Jack stepped out of the barn and whistled to the dogs. "Ya takin' Lobo with ya today?" he called to Ennis.

"No, I'll leave him today," Ennis called back, and began helping Jack round up the dogs. "How's she looking?" Ennis asked as they led Duke into the run.

"It's not time yet, but she's close. I expect I'll be stayin' home at lunchtime. I'll call ya and let ya know what's goin' on."

...

Ennis had nervously eaten his lunch expecting Jack's call. He was just getting back to work installing window screens when his phone finally rang. As he answered, he saw the time was twelve thirty p.m., and it was Jack.

"Is she in labor?" he asked. He realized how anxious and nervous he was when he blurted that out without even saying hello first. He could tell that Jack was also on edge because he just started talking too.

"She's pacin' around...pantin' some. I'm in for a long wait."

"You want me to come home now?"

"There's no use right now. Go ahead and finish what you're doin'. It'll probably be the evenin' or longer before we get very far."

"I'll knock off early. Only have a little more to do and I can stop. I'll get us something for supper on my way home, maybe some KFC."

"Okay, sounds good. Thanks, Ennis."

"Hang in there, bud."

Ennis arrived home at five o'clock. He went directly into the barn to check on Abby's progress. He found Jack sitting on a bale of hay drinking a beer, and Abby lying in the hay panting and whining.

"Everything okay?" Ennis asked. He was excited and could tell that he sounded out of breath.

"Yeah, things are goin' along like they should so far. I hate hearin' her whine though."

"She like her nest there? That gonna be okay with her?"

"I think so. So far she hasn't tried ta move away from it."

"Let me go get the food into the refrigerator for later, and I'll be right back. You need another beer or some tea?"

"No, I'm fine for the time bein'."

When Jack had said he was in for a long wait he was right. Lureen stopped by at about six p.m. and she sat with Abby while Jack and Ennis went into the house to eat. Abby's water didn't break until eight thirty p.m. Jack tried to send Lureen on her way then, but she wanted to stay until the first pup came which was a half hour later. It was yellow in color, just like Abby. Lureen gave what help she could, mostly moral support.

After the three of them admired the first puppy, Lureen said, "There's something I wanted to run by you. This might not be the best time, but some horse folks I know real well have just gotten four beautiful horses they want to sell. I'm sure you know where I'm going with this..."

Ennis noticed Jack's downtrodden look, but was sure Lureen didn't because she went on. "I know you guys aren't quite finished with the fence yet, but I think the Anderson's would be willing to keep the horses at their place till you're done...or I'm sure you could bring them up to daddy's till you're ready."

At the mention of Lureen's daddy, Ennis knew his face surely showed how he felt. He had no interest in ever seeing that man again, let alone be indebted to him for any reason. He liked Lureen though, so he didn't want to be rude.

Luckily Jack spoke up. "It's real nice of you ta try and help us out and all, but the sad fact is, I haven't saved up enough money yet ta buy my horse."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Lureen said. "That's a shame because I know these horses would be great animals. They're already well trained..." She seemed to realize that the subject was upsetting Jack so she changed directions.

"Well, it was just a thought. I'm sure when you're ready, there'll be other great horses that will be perfect."

Lureen took a deep breath and a yawn slipped out. "I'm sorry. Guess it's later than I realized."

"You'll be here till mornin' if ya stay till they're all born, sweetheart. Ya best get on home, get your rest."

"Yeah, Jack and I can get the job done," Ennis smiled, trying to sound confident.

"You both think I need my beauty rest, huh?" she joked. "Oh, all right, at least let me help you get the rest of the dogs into the runs."

"That would be great. Thanks," Jack said as he kissed her goodbye.

Ennis and Lureen rounded up the dogs while Jack stayed with Abby. By the time Ennis returned, a second yellow puppy had made its appearance. Abby was tending to the umbilical cord.

"She's doing a real good job, huh?" Ennis observed.

"Yeah. I'm real happy so far," Jack said.

Ennis moved behind Jack and massaged his neck and shoulders. "That feels good," Jack groaned.

"You sure? You sound like you've got pain there. Your muscles feel tight."

"I'm okay. I'll feel a lot better when this is all done."

When five puppies were born, they still didn't have any black ones, only yellow. When finally a black one began to emerge from the birth canal, they both grinned and patted Abby's head. But something was different about this one. It wasn't continuing to move out like the five previous. Ennis could see the concern in Jack's eyes. He was about to ask if he should dial the vet when Jack moved closer to Abby.

"Damn, looks like this one's lodged in the birth canal," he said as he got a close look. "Quick, hand me one of those towels."

Ennis reached for a towel and watched as Jack wrapped it around the part of the pup they could see. "What are you doing?"

Jack didn't answer. It seemed like he needed all of his attention directed at the problem. There were beads of perspiration on his face, and he had a look of concentration, as he carefully pulled. It seemed to slide out a bit, and Jack finally spoke. "I watched Uncle Harold do this a couple times. He explained how it's done...I hope I'm doin' it right."

"Well, he came out a little more, so I think you're on the right track," Ennis said softly, wishing he knew how to help. He had read something about what to do if this should happen, but he felt so nervous it was as if he'd never read a word. He felt his heart pounding.

"Let me try again," Jack said. He gently pulled, and this time the pup was freed. "Thank God," he said.

Ennis patted him on the back. "You did good, Jack. I wonder if that was ours."

"It's kinda big ta be a female. Probably why it got stuck, so I wouldn't count on it," Jack said.

"Well, at least we have one black one if we don't get any more. And it still could be a girl," Ennis said with a smile.

"I just hope the rest of 'em are born without any complications," Jack said. "That's the first time somethin' didn't go like it should. Well, since Uncle Harold was here ta take care of it."

"You did a great job. You know what you're doing. Don't doubt yourself. And I'm here," Ennis said, as he pulled Jack close giving him a hug. "If you were right, and there's eight, we're almost done."

Jack yawned. "I hope so, it's after midnight already."

"You thirsty? Here, let me get us some tea."

"Maybe you'd best head in ta bed. No use us both being beat tomorrow. I'm gonna end up sleepin' out here tonight...for what's left of it by the time she's finished."

"I'll stay with you," Ennis said. "I'm still waiting for more black ones."

By the time the entire litter was born, there were seven yellow and only two black. Jack didn't plan to check on the sex of each until the next day. Abby was busy taking care of them, and Ennis curled up beside Jack in the hay across from the family. He was too tired to think of anything except catching a few winks, and by the looks of Jack, he was done in too. That first black puppy needing the extra help made for a stressful night, but everything seemed to be all right at three thirty a.m. as Ennis checked the time on his watch.

The next thing Ennis knew, the sunlight was streaming through the barn door, and birds were chirping. He listened, and could hear the faint sounds of Abby nursing her babies, and the even sound of Jack's breathing. He was glad that Jack was still asleep. He tried to be quiet as he stopped to check on the litter before he left the barn to open the runs and go inside to change out of the clothes he'd slept in. He grabbed a quick shower and a bite to eat. With a cup of coffee in hand, he headed back to the barn. He found Jack awake and glad for the coffee. Ennis didn't want to, but he had to get on his way. He planned to stop early to get back and take over so Jack could go to the dog training class that evening. Jack had taken the day off from the clinic, but he needed to be at class. They shared hugs and kisses near the new family before Ennis reluctantly left.

The morning flew by. Ennis hadn't had time to make a lunch so he allowed himself a sandwich at Subway, and while he ate, his phone rang. "Hey, Jack, is everything all right?"

"Fine, real good. I checked all the pups, and the one we had the little bit of trouble with, is a female after all."

"Is that right? Well...that's good, I'm real happy to hear it. How bout the rest?"

"The other black one's a male, and out of the yellow ones, only two are females. All look real healthy, and Abby's lookin' good too."

"Glad to hear it."

"Yeah...can't believe how many males in this litter. They're the easiest ta sell, and we haven't got enough interested buyers this time."

"Try not to worry. Something will come up."

"Ya know, next time we decide we need a new pup, we'll probably need ta trade with Bob Weaver or someone. Get new bloodlines."

"Oh yeah...I never considered that. Sounds logical." Ennis was amazed at how much he'd learned about dogs after he met Jack. "I'll be home by four, okay? You been able to get some rest and have something to eat?"

"I'm fine. Gonna be pretty tired by tonight though."

"Damn," Ennis laughed. "That means straight to sleep like last night, huh?"

"Well...we'll see," Jack laughed.

"I'll cook us something for a late supper. I'll stop at the grocery store on my way home. Maybe fix your favorite, Pork Chops with Sweet Potatoes."

"You're tryin' ta get on my good side, that's plain ta see," Jack chuckled. Ennis smiled as he closed his phone.

...

"You're gonna have ta teach me ta cook like this someday," Jack said as he cut into a pork chop.

"Then what would you need me around here for?" Ennis asked.

Jack could see the smile tugging at the corner of Ennis' mouth even though he could tell that Ennis was doing his best to look serious. "Ya flirtin' with me, friend?" Jack rubbed his foot on Ennis'.

Ennis broke into a laugh, nearly spitting out his sweet tea. He wiped his mouth. "Thought you were going right to sleep tonight."

"You're puttin' words in my mouth. All I said earlier was I'd be tired tonight, but that didn't mean too tired for sex."

That brought another laugh from Ennis. "Geez, Jack, are you always that blunt?"

"Ah, ya love it, I know ya do."

They ate in silence for a few moments. Ennis cleared his throat. "You give any thought about what Lureen said last night as far as the horses?"

Jack wished Ennis hadn't brought that up. He knew he was anxious about getting their horses, but the fact that Jack didn't have all the money together made him not want to talk about it yet. "No, I hadn't really paid any mind ta what she said, bein' as I don't have enough money put aside yet."

"Yeah, I know you're still saving up..." Jack hoped that he wouldn't offer to buy his horse again. Ennis went on, "Just that Lureen looked so enthused, didn't she? And she knows what we want. I just figure that the horses those folks have must be pretty special for her to talk about them so excited like."

"Yeah...it's just too bad we're not ready yet."

"You know, Jack, we don't have that much more to do to get the fence done. If we stepped it up some..."

"Ennis...that's not the only problem. What were we just talkin' about," Jack said seriously.

They continued to eat, lost in their own thoughts. Jack didn't like seeing Ennis look so disappointed, and in fact, he was as disappointed as Ennis, so he tried to lighten the mood. "I could almost read your mind when Lureen mentioned us leavin' the horses at her old man's place." Jack chuckled. "Jesus, that would be somethin'."

"Does she not get it? Does she just overlook how he acts?" Ennis asked.

"I think she tries ta look at him through rose colored glasses," Jack answered.

Jack finished the last bite on his plate and took his dishes to the dish washer. There was scratching at the screen. It was Snowball trying to get inside. Ennis got up to open the door. Snowball trotted in with Lobo close behind. Ennis reached for dog treats as the phone rang. Jack picked up the receiver.

"Jack Twist, how can I help ya?"

Jack almost had to sit down when he heard the voice on the other end of the line. Shocked didn't begin to describe how he felt when he heard that familiar southern drawl. A long line of swear words went through his mind, but he held them in.

"I'm sure I could think of ways that you could help me," Pat said in an annoying, snickering laugh.

Jack was at a loss for words. Ennis was looking right at him, obviously wondering who it was.

Pat went on. "Cat got your tongue, Jack?" He laughed again, and was met with silence. Pat cleared his throat. "I reckon I should get to the point of why I called...Jack, ya still there? I didn't call at a bad time, did I?"

"You okay?" Ennis asked, looking worried. Jack knew he'd probably gone pale, enough for Ennis to have noticed, or maybe Ennis wondered why he wasn't talking. _Shit, shit, shit..._

Jack had no choice, he had to say something. He couldn't keep his annoyance and anger in, and he didn't want to anyway. "Pat, I told ya not ta try and get in touch with me. What the hell are ya doin' callin' here?"

Upset was an understatement as to how Ennis looked at the mention of Pat's name. His eyes were full of questions.

"When ya answered, ya asked me how you could help me. Well, I think it's me maybe can help you," Pat said smugly.

"What the hell are ya talkin' about?" Jack asked. He was quickly running out of patience.

"How are them dogs of yours?" Pat asked.

"What?"

"Your dogs, the purebreds. Your ma says ya sell 'em...make a lotta money. That's real good, Jack. Sounds like ya do a real good business. You've come a long way."

"Can ya get ta the point?"

"I'm fixin' to. Just that ya seem so confused; I was trying ta explain..."

"Pat...I'm not confused. I think you're the one who's confused. I told ya in no uncertain terms that I didn't wanna hear from you ever again, and now here ya are calling me and goin' on and on about a bunch of nonsense. Unless ya tell me in the next ten seconds why the hell ya called, I'm hangin' up."

"Okay, okay," Pat said. He spoke quickly. "Look, I'm tryin' ta do ya a favor. I know this family here in Memphis. Right down the street in fact. We were talkin' about dogs...huntin' dogs ta be specific...ya see where I'm goin' with this?"

"Go on..." Jack said. He glanced at Ennis who was still staring at him.

"Mr. Henson is interested in some Labs. He'd like ta get one for himself, one for each of his two sons, and his brother wants one too...Jack, that's four dogs...how does that sound? Ya gonna be havin' any litters soon?"

Jack was having a hard time comprehending what he was hearing. He wished they had a speaker phone so that Ennis could listen in. Ennis didn't look happy at all. He looked pissed off, and Jack didn't blame him. It was overshadowing the conversation he needed to have with Pat.

"Pat, uh, I have a new litter right now. They were born last night. I do have pups available...or I mean in eight weeks."

"Great!" Pat said with a big burst of enthusiasm. "Look, I told Mr. Henson, David, that I could take him up ta your place if he decides ta buy from you..."

Jack broke in. "Wait, wait a minute, Pat. There's no need for that..."

Pat interrupted. "Hell, Jack, your place is so hard ta find, he'd be drivin' around for a couple days lookin' for ya. I know where it is, I can take him, no problem."

"Why would ya wanna do that? That's ridiculous. It's five hundred miles."

"Near 'bout, yeah...your point is?"

"I don't want you comin' here, that's my point." Jack knew he'd raised his voice, but he couldn't help it. Ennis got up and started moving things around in the kitchen. It looked like he was doing busy work. Jack knew he was past being pissed off. He was madder than a hornet.

"Well, if ya don't wanna make the sale, it's no skin off my nose. Just thought I'd try and set it up, help a friend out here as well as a friend in Iowa, but if you're not interested..."

"Pat, I didn't say I wasn't interested in sellin' four pups. I said there's no reason for you ta come here. Mr. Henson doesn't need you holdin' his hand."

Pat let out a roar of laughter. "That's funny, Jack...David Henson's not gay...get it...holdin' his hand." More laughter followed.

"Pat," Jack shouted over the laughing. "Pat...just give me Mr. Henson's number and I'll call him, or give him mine and he can call me. I'll set it up directly with him. You don't need ta be involved any further."

"Well, you're no fun at all, Jack. Shit."

"Pat...come on, just give me his number."

"Okay, okay..."

Pat reluctantly gave Jack the phone number, and Jack ended the conversation as soon as he could after he had the information. He let out a sigh of relief as he hung up the phone.

Ennis turned to face him. "What the fuck was that all about?"

_To Be Continued..._


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Ya probably got the gist of the conversation from hearin' my end," Jack said. He didn't like the angry look in Ennis' narrowed eyes.

"Pat wants to come here...what does he want?"

"No, Ennis, it's not like that."

"Don't be naive. No matter what else he said, what excuse he gave for calling and suggesting he come here, it's all because he wants you back," Ennis said through clenched teeth.

_Shit, this is gettin' outta hand._" Ennis, no, it's..."

Ennis raised his voice. "Of course it is. Anyone can see that, and you're wearing blinders if you can't."

Lobo looked up from where he'd been resting and swished his tail.

"Well, it isn't gonna do him any good even if that's true, cause I don't want him. I don't wanna see him, and I told him not ta come here. You heard me," Jack said, his voice raised to match Ennis'.

Snowball yipped, got to his feet, and ran to stand between the two men. He looked up at each of his masters and danced nervously in circles.

"You also told him not to call, and he didn't listen to that either. He's gonna show up here one way or another, sure as anything," Ennis said, shaking his head.

Jack spoke in a calmer tone. "I told him no. I have the phone number of the person he says is interested in the dogs. I'll call 'em myself and..."

"Friends of his," Ennis said sternly. "We don't need people like that coming here."

"How can you say that?" Jack asked, becoming frustrated. "Pat said they're interested in buyin' four dogs. We've been talkin' about how we need buyers..."

Ennis blew up. "Fuck that! Not when that crazy ex of yours is involved. You're only asking for trouble if you contact those people. It's not worth it."

Lobo got up and trotted over to Ennis. He rubbed against him and sat by his feet. Snowball had gotten very quiet. His eyes conveyed how he felt.

Jack ran his hand over his face in frustration. He tried to speak calmly. "If I call 'em and set it up directly, Pat won't be involved. Ennis, I need ta sell more of this litter. I can use the money for the horse."

"So your ex comes to the rescue. Good for him," Ennis said disgustedly.

"I don't like hearin' from Pat either, havin' him more or less help us out of a tight spot even though he doesn't know he's doin' that. He has no idea I didn't have buyers for all the pups in this litter, and I didn't let on either. But the fact is this would help us out, so we have ta do it. It won't involve Pat any more than it already has. Ya heard me tell him."

"Jack, the asshole doesn't listen," Ennis said harshly.

"So, what would ya have me do? Not call David Henson?"

Ennis seemed to be considering that. Jack could tell that he was struggling with the whole situation.

Jack looked Ennis in the eye. "I hate the position we're in. On a personal level, I hate that Pat called, and I hate that because of him, we might possibly be able ta sell four pups." Jack swallowed hard before going on. "But, from a business stand point, it's good word of mouth if Mr. Henson takes the dogs. Others out there in Memphis are bound ta hear, and we might get more business that way."

Ennis grunted softly and looked deep in thought. Jack spoke from his heart. "If you're not comfortable with this, then I won't call. We'll find buyers some other way."

Ennis closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Go ahead and call. You're right; we need to sell the pups."

"You're sure?"

"I don't like it, but it's what we have to do." Ennis headed for the door. "I'm going out to check on the dogs." Lobo followed him outside.

Jack sat down at the kitchen table. Snowball walked to his feet and sat as close as he could. "What a night," he said to the little dog.

...

Ennis tried to keep a lid on it, but he was stewing for several days after Pat's phone call. He wasn't even sure why he was so mad, or who exactly he was mad at. He didn't feel that Jack was as firm with his ex as he should be. He didn't sense that Jack hated Pat, and he wanted him to. That wasn't Jack though, so he couldn't fault him there, at least he kept trying to remind himself of that. He was extremely resentful of Pat for insinuating his way into Jack's life, into _their _life. He knew he couldn't be trusted, especially after the way he'd shown up there that night sneaking around in the dark.

Despite the turmoil, Ennis' love for Jack had not wavered one iota. He couldn't get enough of the man. He knew that Jack loved him too, and he didn't intend to let anyone disrupt what they had.

Jack had phoned Mr. Henson and said he'd gotten good vibes from him. They'd discussed the dogs, and Jack had it all arranged as to which puppies would be set aside for him and his family members. Jack tried to find out how well David Henson knew Pat, but wasn't able to ascertain much about it in the conversation, which focused mostly on the puppies, hunting, giving directions to the farm, and setting up a tentative date to pick them up.

As the days passed, Ennis was able to put Pat on the back burner although he still felt a little uneasy. One good thing had come from his interfering, and that was Jack had agreed to borrow the money from Ennis to buy his horse. Since the money would be forthcoming in a couple of months, Jack was okay with doing it that way. Lureen had spoken to the Anderson's, and they had a date set to go look at the horses. Ennis planned to spend as much time as possible on the fence, but he'd discovered they were short on the rails, so he had put in an order for those, as well as some hard to find items for their gate.

Ennis looked out the window when he heard dogs barking and a car's motor. It was Dr. Edwards coming to examine the pups and Abby. Jack had been doing a great job with them, but always asked one of the vets to come up shortly after a birth. He watched as Jack came out of the barn to greet the doctor. Ennis stayed inside until Dr. Edwards had gone, then went to find out how it went.

"How's everything?" Ennis asked as he quietly entered the barn and walked over to where Jack was tending to Abby and the babies.

"They're all real good, eatin' and gainin' weight like they should. Dr. Edwards said they all look healthy, and Abby's lookin' just fine."

Ennis reached down to pick up their new black puppy. He made soft, murmuring sounds as he held it close. "How's our fat little girl?" he said to the puppy.

"Don't call her fat, she'll get a complex," Jack smiled.

"We need to pick a name. Calling her "hey you" will give her a complex too," Ennis said.

"Well, we made that list. Which name did ya like best?"

"I'm partial to "Cinder," what about you?"

"I like that one. Let's go with it."

Ennis held the puppy up to eye level, gave it a kiss, and whispered, "Cinder, you sure gave Jack a scare the night you were born, but he took good care of you, and got you into the world safely."

Jack chuckled, "She understand all that, Friend?"

"I think so."

"Better be careful, Lobo's liable ta get jealous."

Ennis set Cinder back down with her sisters and brothers. "Well, gotta get going. On my way home I'm gonna stop by and see Leanna. Check how she's holding up with the wedding coming this weekend. Won't take long. I'll get home in plenty of time to take care of things while you're at class."

"Don't rush… visit as long as ya want to. I feel better about leavin' 'em alone now that Dr. Edwards has been here." Jack stood up and wrapped his arms around Ennis. "See ya tonight."

"Ya know, with all that went on when the pups were born, we didn't get to make use of the hay that night," Ennis whispered into Jack's ear.

"You're right. Maybe we can rectify that tonight, ya think?"

"Sounds like a plan."

...

It was the third week of obedience class, and the group was a pretty good bunch. There were only two dogs that were giving any real trouble, a very nervous rescue that appeared to be part chow and part terrier, and a toy poodle. The rest were learning quickly. Brandon and Friday were doing exceptionally well. Jack was proud of Brandon.

Jack arrived a little early and compared notes with Jeff before the class began to arrive. "Spend as much time as you can with Cinnabear and Prissy," Jeff said.

Jack chuckled. "Will do."

"Sorry, Jack, I'll help out too, don't worry," Jeff said.

"Oh, it's not a problem. At least Prissy just talks back, and Cinnabear plants his feet...no growling or teeth baring."

"Yeah, we don't have any we have to worry a lot about this time around."

"Or expel," Jack laughed.

"Hey, that only happened once. Unfortunately it happened to be your first time helping me out." In an animated voice Jeff went on. "That dog was hellish. I'm sure he could have been trained, but he wasn't safe to have around the others."

"Yeah, there are no bad dogs, only uneducated owners," Jack said as he took a drink of water from his insulated beverage bottle.

Jeff motioned with his head. "Brandon's coming. He's usually one of the first to arrive."

Jack waved. "Hey, Brandon."

"Hi, Brandon, where's your mom?" Jeff asked.

Brandon was winded as he explained. "Mom dropped me off today and will pick me up after class. She had errands to do."

Friday was panting from the brisk walk. "Let's get Friday some water," Jack said as he headed for a dog dish.

The dogs and their owners filtered in, and Jeff called the class to order. Jack took roll call, and then it was time to start.

"By now your dogs should have some basic manners," Jack began...

...

Ennis finished the last of his beer as he sat on Leanna's sofa stroking Mickey. "Carla's taking care of him while you're on your trip?" he asked.

"Yes, while I'm on my _honeymoon, _Ennis...Don't be embarrassed to say it."

Ennis chuckled. "I'm not embarrassed. Hell, what have I got to be embarrassed about?"

"Oh, I don't know...you just looked sorta shy when you said trip, is all."

"That place you're going had a pretty fancy name. I hope it's all you're expecting."

Leanna laughed. "Yeah, Joy in the Morning Bed and Breakfast. Has a nice ring, doesn't it?"

"Seriously, Leanna, I'm real happy for you, and I wish you a lotta good years with Ben. He's a real good man."

"Yeah," Leanna sighed. "He's special all right..."

"And?" Ennis said.

Leanna looked thoughtful. "I always thought Harry and I would grow old together. It just didn't work out that way."

Ennis didn't know what to say. It was one thing to divorce and go your separate ways like he and Alma had, but to lose your spouse because of death, he just couldn't imagine that. "Harry was a good man too," he managed to say.

"Yes, he was...with a nice safe job too."

"You're not having second thoughts about marrying a cop, are you?"

"About marrying Ben, no, not at all. I do wish though...well, that he had a less dangerous job." Mickey jumped from the couch to the chair onto Leanna's lap. She ran her hands over his soft fur and rubbed his ears. "But I tell myself that Harry had about the safest job there was, and he dropped dead of a heart attack at age forty."

"You just never know what'll happen. Most times it doesn't matter what a person does. When it's their time, it's their time," Ennis said.

"Speaking of being safe...I'm glad the mystery was solved about who it was up at your place looking around. I'm so glad that's over."

"Me too."

"It is over, right? That guy took the hint and backed off?"

"Yeah, everything's fine." Ennis tried to smile and believe.

At the door when Ennis was on his way out Leanna said, "Oh, I don't know how I could have almost forgotten to tell you."

Ennis looked at her, wondering what was coming. He listened intently as she explained. "I got the biggest surprise in the mail yesterday...a gift for my wedding. You'll never guess who sent it."

"No, I don't suppose I would, so why don't you go ahead and tell me."

"Amanda Clarkson. Can you believe that? I was stunned."

"I'll be. That's really strange."

"I'll say it is. It's a beautiful handmade bride's bag all done up in lace and bead work. A little gift card with her name on it was all that was attached. I'm quite positive Allen knows nothing about it."

Ennis pondered that. "Well, it was a nice gesture, I guess...doesn't make up for what the note said on that return card."

"Maybe she felt guilty, or maybe she had no control over what Allen did. I just don't know. I'm not going to lose any sleep over it though. I put that behind me and have other things to concentrate on."

"That's the spirit," Ennis said as he kissed her on the cheek.

...

About twenty minutes before the end of class, Jack noticed Ennis standing under the tree near the training area. He felt his heart skip a beat. _Musta gotten done at Leanna's and decided ta stop and see what I wanted ta do for supper. _It was a good feeling to have someone to share things with, to not be alone at the end of a hard day. Jack caught his eye, smiled, and raised his hand in a half wave.

Jack was more than ready when the end of class arrived and the people and dogs began to head to their cars. He helped Jeff gather up the various collars, harnesses, and leashes that they'd used for demonstration. "I think we had a good class today," Jeff said.

"Yeah, most all the dogs did real well with the new commands. Not bad at all...still room for improvement though."

"That's why we're here," Jeff said.

Brandon kept looking toward the parking lot as the last of the people cleared out. "Looks like your mom musta gotten held up," Jack said.

"She'll be here soon," he said as everyone walked away, and no one walked in their direction.

"Does she have a cell phone we can call her on?" Jeff asked.

Before Brandon could answer, he lifted his head to look toward the parking lot again, and this time someone was walking briskly toward them.

Jack recognized Allen Clarkson immediately. _Oh shit._

Brandon and Friday walked quickly to meet him without even saying goodbye. Jack saw Mr. Clarkson stop in his tracks, ignore his son and dog, and stare right at him with beady eyes. He looked astonished, and Jack could guess why. Evidently Mr. Clarkson had no idea that he was one of the instructors, and he obviously didn't like it. _Mrs. Clarkson and Brandon musta not clued him in._

Allen was out of breath, and his face was flushed by the time he came to a stop a few feet away. Jack guessed that the brisk walk was only part of the reason. "What are you doing here?" Allen asked in an indignant tone of voice, fists clenched.

Jack swallowed and was about to answer when Jeff stepped in to address Mr. Clarkson. He held out his hand. "Jeff Baxter, and you must be Brandon's dad."

Allen refused to shake hands, rather said rudely, "I'll ask again, what's Mr. Twist doing here?"

"Jack's my assistant."

"Fuck that!" Allen shouted.

"Dad!" Brandon said from beside him.

Jack became aware that Ennis had appeared by his side which he figured accounted for the even angrier look on Allen's face, and the sweat popping up on his temples.

"Brandon won't be back," Allen stated. He grabbed his son by the arm, turned and stalked off.

"Dad!" Brandon shouted. Friday began to bark and jump. "Jack's my friend and so is Mr. Del Mar...I don't care what you said about them! You don't know what you're talking about." Brandon was crying by then, as father, son, and dog headed for the parking lot.

Ennis put his arm on Jack's shoulder. "Well, shit," he said.

"Jesus, that man's out of control. I wonder if I should call someone," Jeff said.

Jack was shaken and at a loss for words. Finally he muttered, "I had a feelin' this was gonna happen." He ran his hand over his face. "Jeff, I shoulda warned ya. That man has it out for me. I knew it, but just hoped he'd never show up here. I'm sorry."

"No apology necessary," Jeff said as he patted Jack on the back. "Oh, hi, Ennis," he said as an afterthought.

"Hi," Ennis said.

"Clarkson's a homophobe, I take it?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah," Jack answered.

"Well, I feel sorry for Brandon. I still think I'd better call someone, at least his mother," Jeff said. Excuse me, guys, I'm gonna go look up her number.

...

After getting home, Jack didn't seem to want to talk and headed straight for the runs to let the dogs out, then into the barn. After the incident they hadn't spoken either. After Jeff left to look for Amanda's phone number, they simply went to their separate vehicles to drive home. They'd heated up cans of soup for supper, and finally talked a little about what had happened.

"I felt so bad for Brandon," Jack said as he stirred his spoon around in his soup. "I shoulda done somethin'."

"Wasn't anything you could have done. None of us knew what to do, and if we'd have said anything, it would have made the situation worse."

"I just hope Brandon was okay when his dad got him home."

"I'm sure Jeff located his mama. It was up to her after that."

"Damn," Jack spit out. "Brandon was enjoyin' those classes so much."

"It's not your fault...nothing you can do, bud." Ennis reached out and ran his hand along Jack's arm. "Anyway, this doesn't necessarily mean that Brandon won't be back to class."

Jack looked up from his soup bowl. "Whada ya mean? Ya heard his dad."

"Brandon has two parents, Jack."

"What makes ya think Mrs. Clarkson will do anythin' ta get Brandon back ta class? I doubt she ever does anythin' ta defy her husband." _Me and Brandon got somethin' in common there. _"Besides, for all we know she's as homophobic as Allen is."

"She's been taking Brandon to the class every time. It evidently didn't turn her off that you were instructing her son, and it's pretty obvious that she kept that fact from Allen."

"But there's that note that was sent ta Leanna..."

"Yeah, about that...I found out something real interesting today when I visited Leanna. Seems that Amanda sent her a wedding gift."

That caused Jack to widen his eyes and look with interest as he listened to Ennis go on. "Was some sorta bag, not sure what exactly, but Leanna seemed to like it. Said it was handmade...point is, I'd be willing to bet that Allen knows nothing about it. The card only had Amanda's name on it."

Jack looked down at the table and seemed deep in thought. "So you see," Ennis said, "There's a lot more going on there than meets the eye."

"Well, sendin' a weddin' gift on the sly is a lot different from takin' their boy ta class. She might not have it in her ta do somethin' that defiant."

"Time will tell I guess. Just don't give up."

...

Ennis hoped that the rendezvous in the barn would still happen. He'd been looking forward to it all day, but the incident in the park had sure put a damper on the evening. He had just finished loading plumbing tools in his truck, and had seen Jack go into the barn about ten minutes before. He was probably cleaning up the pup's area.

Ennis tentatively entered the barn, and was pleased to see Jack lying in the hay. The same hay they'd fallen asleep in the night of the birth...the same hay they'd made love in the summer before when Rocky was born. Ennis' dick was letting him know that it definitely remembered. He smiled as he got down next to Jack. A moan escaped as he leaned in for a kiss, and then to nuzzle into Jack's sexy neck. It didn't take long before his heart was pounding. By the sounds Jack was making, he knew that he was getting as turned on as Ennis was. Damn, they were good together.

"I gotta get these clothes off you," Ennis whispered. He pulled Jack's t-shirt over his head causing Jack's hair to stick up in unruly tufts. Ennis began to unbutton his own shirt. The gleam in Jack's eyes was impossible to miss, fixed on him the entire time.

"See something you like?" Ennis asked with a smile, as his shirt fell to the hay.

"Oh, yeah...and I know where something else I like is," Jack said as he groped for Ennis crotch.

"You're in a hurry, aren't you?"

"I'm needin' ya real bad, Ennis," Jack said.

That spurred Ennis on because he was sure needing Jack too. He needed to feel his heat, his love, and the security of being in his arms, especially after the miserable start to their evening. Ennis reached for Jack's belt and quickly unfastened it. He did the same to his own. They each undid their own jean's buttons and zippers.

Ennis snaked his hand into Jack's jeans and rubbed his erection through his underwear. He could already feel a wet spot on his shorts. "You're mighty horny tonight, aren't you?" he whispered into Jack's ear.

Jack moaned and stuck his hand into Ennis opened jeans. As he stroked the tip of his erection he murmured, "Could say the same for you."

Ennis lifted up enough to get his jeans and underwear down around his knees, and was on top of Jack within seconds, running his hands through his hair and kissing him deeply. Jack struggled to pull his own jeans and shorts down. Ennis lifted up and let him because he couldn't wait to feel their dicks next to each other. As they came together Ennis gasped out loud. It felt so good. He felt his climax building already. He pushed his tongue into Jack's mouth.

After long minutes of hot, deep kisses, and tender caresses, Ennis grasped their thick, ridged dicks, pressing them together in his hand. Jack let out a long, low groan as Ennis moved them back and forth against each other.

"Damn, that feels good," Jack gasped. "Don't stop."

And Ennis didn't stop till they were both shooting wet and sticky between their naked bodies. When it was over, Ennis felt lightheaded. He waited for his heart to slow down. He could hear Jack's breathing getting back to normal after a couple of minutes. Lying on their sides facing each other, he nestled Jack's head close to his chest, and wrapped his arm around Jack's back to pull him tight against him. As they lay there in the quiet, nothing could be heard except their slow breathing and the puppy's tiny grunting sounds as they nursed.

_To Be Continued..._


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Ennis and Jack waited by the entrance to Tess's Kitchen Supply in a small strip mall on the corner of Main and First. People on their lunch breaks rushed in and out.

Ennis checked his watch. "Shit, I hope they get here soon."

"They'll be here, calm down," Jack said.

"It's not so much for me, I set my own schedule, but you have to be back at a certain time."

"It's okay, Ennis. I told ya, Dr. Fields knows I might be a little late gettin' back. What's got ya so jumpy?"

"I don't know, just everything that's been going on lately, I guess."

"I hear ya. I'm anxious about tomorrow...waitin' ta see if Brandon shows up at class or not."

Before Ennis could comment, his attention was drawn across the parking lot to a waving K.E. hollering, "We're finally here." He stopped and picked Heather up and walked faster. He must have noticed that he was leaving Carla behind because he stopped and waited for her to catch up.

Heather screamed Ennis and Jack's names, and became more excited the closer they got. K.E. handed her to Ennis as they stepped into the shade in front of the entrance. "Here, Uncle Ennis, you take her for a bit. Hi, Jack, how are those puppies?"

Jack smiled. "Just fine."

"I hope you guys didn't have to wait too long," Carla said as she caught her breath.

"Not too long. We've only been here a few minutes," Ennis said, even though it had been close to fifteen. "You okay? You look tired," he said to Carla.

"Don't you know that's not a wise thing to say to a lady...she looks tired?" K.E. chuckled. "That's a good way to get your head bit off."

"That only applies to husbands," Carla said. "I am a little tired. Been doing a lot of running around with the wedding coming, and we had Leanna's shower last week. Then having to get Heather's flower girl dress fitted, her shoes, and my own outfit. Plus convincing your brother that yes, he has to wear a tux."

Ennis laughed and looked at K.E. "Better you than me. Jack and I get to wear plain old dark suits and conservative ties."

"Don't rub it in...I had no idea I'd have to wear a monkey suit when I agreed to give Leanna away."

"You'd have agreed anyway, don't try and make them think differently," Carla said as she put her arm around K.E.

"Maybe we'd better get inside and start our shopping," Ennis suggested.

"I can't believe we put this off till the last minute," Carla said.

"At least we know what we want for wedding presents," K.E. said. "All of Leanna's stuff is pretty old and mismatched, and Ben's isn't much better."

As they walked into the store, Jack tickled Heather. "Ya excited ta be in the weddin', sweetheart?" She squirmed and squealed in Ennis' arms.

"I can't wait to see it," K.E. said as his voice took on a worried tone.

"How's she gonna know where to walk?" Ennis asked.

"We've been practicing, and I'm going to stand at the front of the isle so she'll walk to me," Carla said.

"I hope the isle's short," K.E. said.

"But will she actually walk when she's supposed to?" Ennis asked.

"We're gonna bribe her," K.E. said.

That brought laughter from both Jack and Ennis. "Sounds like what you do with the dogs," Ennis said to Jack, loud enough to be sure that K.E. heard.

"They're not expecting perfection," Carla said. "Besides, Ben's niece will be with her. She's nearly six years old."

"Oh, well then...we have nothing to worry about," K.E. snickered. "The blind leading the blind."

"Listen, buster, I think you should start worrying about yourself, and the job you have walking your sister down the aisle. Heather will probably be perfect, and you'll step on Leanna's foot or something," Carla said.

Ennis hugged Heather. "You're gonna do a good job and look so pretty." In her tank top with wild duck print, camouflage shorts, and baseball hat of the same pattern, he was having a hard time imagining his niece dressed to the nines. She seemed to be quite a little tomboy and was turning into the spitting image of K.E.

They managed to find the department they wanted and concentrated on their mission of buying wedding gifts. After nearly forty-five minutes, they left the store carrying their gift wrapped purchases of a dinnerware set, cutlery set, and flatware.

"Goes to show what working together can accomplish. That didn't take long," K.E. said. "It helped that Carla had called around and knew exactly where to go. I'm surprised they had what we wanted here in town," he added.

"Yeah, that's good in case they wanna exchange anything," Jack said.

"Well, if we don't see you before the big day, we'll see you there I guess," Ennis said.

"You have the directions to the house, huh?" K.E. asked. "We've never been there either, but I hear it's a pretty place. Leanna was lucky her boss offered it."

"Yeah, got the directions. I'm sure we'll find it okay."

"Let's pray it doesn't rain," were K.E.'s last words as they parted ways and headed to their vehicles.

...

Jack sat in the Tahoe for several extra minutes after arriving at the park. He hoped like hell that Brandon and his mom would be at class like usual, but he didn't see how that would be possible after the scene with Allen Clarkson. Ennis had been optimistic. Jack didn't know if it was just because he wanted him to have hope, or if he truly believed. Jack knew women like Mrs. Clarkson, and they didn't rock the boat. They went along quietly and tried not to cause trouble, especially with their husbands. Jack saw how Mr. Clarkson had reacted when faced with something he didn't like, and it wasn't good. He really wouldn't blame her if she didn't bring Brandon and Friday back.

People had started to arrive, but there was no sign of Mrs. Clarkson's car. He knew that Jeff would wonder where he was, so he left the SUV and headed to class.

The first thing Jack was greeted with was Prissy's yipping. The little toy poodle could pierce a person's ear drum with that yip. He wondered how her owner stood it. He only had to put up with it during class, which was bad enough. It mainly happened after Jack or Jeff corrected Prissy's behavior, but for some reason, Prissy had started in the moment she'd seen Jack approaching. _She can sense your anxiety, Jack. She's reactin' ta your mood._

"Hi, Eleanor," Jack said to the owner, who was clearly flustered. She and her dog made a comical pair. She was a big woman, the largest in the class, and her size made the little dog seem even smaller. She was in her early seventies and had her hands full with the lively little dog. Prissy continued to jump and yip. Eleanor couldn't keep her still, let alone stop her barking.

"Did ya give her the command?" Jack asked.

"No, not yet," Eleanor answered.

Jack handed Eleanor a doggie treat. "Show her the treat as ya say "quiet" in a firm voice like we practiced."

Eleanor did as Jack instructed. "Get her attention with the treat," Jack said. Prissy stilled with her eyes on the treat in Eleanor's hand. The yipping slowed down until it stopped altogether.

"Good, good Prissy," Jack said. "Tell her she's a good girl..."

Eleanor repeated what Jack told her to. "Okay, ya know what ta do...after she's good for a few seconds, give her the treat," Jack said.

Eleanor waited, and when the barking didn't begin again, she gave Prissy the treat. Prissy wagged her tail and accepted it eagerly. Jack smiled, glad that Prissy was calmed down and quiet, at least for the time being.

"Thank-you so much, Jack," Eleanor said with a big smile.

Jack walked toward Jeff and waited until he finished talking with a class member. "Hi, how's it goin'?"

"Hi, Jack," Jeff greeted. He stepped closer and spoke in a low voice. "Hey, I got ahold of Amanda Clarkson the other day. She said she'd had a fender bender, and that's why she had to send her husband to pick Brandon up."

"Oh, that's too bad. I hope no one was hurt," Jack said.

"No, but she was kinda rattled because of it. I wanted her to know what had happened, so I went ahead and told her that her husband was upset when he realized that you were an instructor, and that he'd more or less dragged Brandon off and said the boy wouldn't be back. I told her I was concerned about Brandon, because he was crying as they left."

"Good, I'm glad she was aware."

"Yeah, I felt a lot better after I'd made sure she knew."

"Is that all she said?" Jack asked.

"She was in a hurry, but said she'd talk to her husband. I'm not sure whether to expect Brandon and Friday today or not."

"Yeah, and it's gettin' late. They're usually here by now," Jack said as he looked toward the parking lot.

Jeff patted Jack on the shoulder. "Whatever happens, it's not your fault. Try not to worry about it. I know that's easier said than done."

"Jack, look, I have a new collar for Tippy," one of the class members said as she stopped in front of Jack with her dog. "Awesome," Jack said. "That color looks great on him..."

As Jack finished talking with Tippy's owner, the welcome sight of Brandon, Friday, and Amanda walking from the parking lot lifted his spirits immensely. He smiled and tried to act like it was just any other day.

"Hi, Jack," Brandon said cheerfully.

"Hi, there. Hey, Friday," Jack said as he bent down to stroke the dog. He wondered if he should just go on as if nothing had happened. As Amanda caught up, he was relieved when she began to speak.

"Brandon, go ahead and take Friday over there and be ready to begin class. I need to talk with Mr. Twist."

"Sure, Mom," Brandon said as he skipped away with Friday by his side.

Jack was relieved that Brandon seemed to be none the worse for wear after the unpleasantness with his dad. He was curious to hear what his mother wanted to say.

Amanda wiped her forehead with a handkerchief. "I feel I have to apologize for my husband the day he came for Brandon," she said in a tight voice. "He acted badly from what I hear...It really wasn't all his fault though." She paused for what seemed a long time and looked around nervously.

Jack tried to encourage her to continue. "Okay, go on."

"You see, I knew he would have been upset to know that you were instructing in the class, so I hadn't told him, and neither had Brandon. We kept that from him, and we shouldn't have." She wiped at her face with the handkerchief again before going on. "The day I was due to pick Brandon up, I'd backed out of a parking space and hit another car. I called Allen and wasn't thinking clearly when I sent him here to get Brandon...but really, there wasn't much I could do about it then anyway."

"Uh, Mr. Clarkson said that Brandon wouldn't be back ta class, but he's here," Jack said. When Amanda didn't respond he went on, "Did he change his mind?"

She looked troubled as she explained. "We had a talk...a family talk involving Brandon too." She paused. "My husband and I don't approve of your lifestyle, Mr. Twist," she said harshly. "I won't elaborate. The point is, Brandon thinks of you as his friend, and he doesn't care about any of that." Her voice softened. "I can see how much you're helping him in class, and how much he enjoys it, and I don't feel that you being gay has anything to do with that, so Brandon and I persuaded my husband to let him finish the classes."

"Well, that's good, Mrs. Clarkson. I'm real glad ta have him and Friday here ta go on ta the end," Jack said politely.

He wasn't surprised by Amanda's attitude, but what did surprise him was the fact that she had somehow convinced Allen to allow Brandon back in the class. He had to give her credit for standing up with her son and seeing to it that his wishes were respected.

Amanda excused herself. "I'll have a few words with Mr. Baxter now."

It seemed like everyone enjoyed class. Jack felt great to have Brandon there, and he could tell that Jeff did too. During break Jack called Ennis to give him the good news.

"See, what did I tell you?" He said. "That's real good news, thanks for letting me know, bud."

"Ta celebrate, how bout I bring us some pizza from Happy Joe's on my way home?" Jack said.

"That sounds real good. How bout getting some Cheese Sticks to go with it?"

"You got it."

...

Rain wasn't in the forecast for the last Saturday of June. The day started out beautiful outside, as well as inside the little farm house. The sun streamed in around the edges of the blinds as Ennis sighed and tightened his hold on Jack, who lay in his arms.

"Looks like Leanna got lucky today," Ennis said.

"And, so did I," Jack said in a tired drawl as he rubbed little circles on Ennis' bare chest.

Ennis snorted out a laugh. "I meant the weather...you know, for her wedding day."

They both laughed. "Well, as far as that goes, I got lucky too...guess we're all lucky," Ennis said.

They lay silently for a few moments, and then Ennis said, "Sorry you have to miss the rodeo tonight. Too bad it fell on the Saturday of Leanna's wedding."

"Yeah...but Lureen understands." Jack propped himself up in bed. "A lot has changed since last summer when I went ta the rodeo."

"For me too, bud. All for the better."

They got out of bed shortly, got on with their morning routine, and looked forward to the afternoon wedding and reception.

Jack drove the SUV to the home of Leanna's boss. Ennis pointed out Carla's car and a parking space close to it. Not many guests had arrived. Ennis wanted to be early to spend time with his family before Leanna took her vows.

They walked on a path next to the house which led to the backyard. As Ennis opened the gate, he and Jack were greeted by a friendly woman who looked to be in her mid fifties. Ennis recognized her as Leanna's boss, Ilene, who he'd seen a few times before. He was right, she introduced herself and shook his and Jack's hands.

"You have a beautiful place here," Ennis said.

"Perfect for a wedding," Jack added.

"I could picture Leanna getting married here as soon as she mentioned she wanted a garden wedding," Ilene said.

"Wow, ya have a beautiful garden," Jack said as he eyed the many rose bushes along the edges of the lawn. "Must have every color."

Ilene smiled and pointed out the geraniums in pots, and the petunias, daisies, and blanket flowers.

"Someone's got a green thumb," Ennis said with a smile.

"It's something I enjoy. So glad I can share it for this wonderful occasion."

Just then Carla came out of the house and walked across the yard. "Hey, guys, glad you're here. Did you sign the guest book?" She pointed to where it was, and Ennis signed his and Jack's names, _Ennis Del Mar and Jack Twist._

"How's everything goin'?" Jack asked.

"Well, everyone's a little nervous, but other than that, all's great. Oh, let me introduce you to Ben's family."

Carla led them to a balding man sitting next to the house in a patio chair. A little girl sat near him. "This is Ben's father, Art Morgan. Art, my brother-in-law, Ennis, and his partner, Jack Twist." They all shook hands. "Ennis and Jack, this is Ben's niece, Chloe." She was all dressed up in a frilly pink dress and a floral headband. Ennis wondered how she'd ever walk in the fancy little high heels she had on. "Where'd your daddy get to, honey?" Carla asked. Just then a man who resembled Ben stepped out of the house. "Oh, there's our best man, Phil." Carla made introductions. "Art, Phil, and Chloe are from Fairfield. We go right past there on our way to my folk's place in Mt. Pleasant, but we've never stopped."

"Both nice little towns," Art said. They shared small talk for a few minutes, and then K.E. came out and joined them.

"Wow, I hardly recognize you. Are you sure you're my brother?" Ennis chuckled.

"No smart remarks. I know I look like a duck out of water with this tux on," K.E. said.

"I think you look handsome," Carla said as she took K.E.'s hand.

"The guests should start arriving soon," Ilene said as she came up to join the group. "Lucky that Ben and Leanna all know virtually the same people, we don't even need an usher to seat the bride's and groom's section."

Ennis looked around some more and noticed the tables set up for the reception. They were decorated with bird cages filled with ivy and roses. He looked out past the rose gardens into a little courtyard and saw the gazebo that he'd heard about. He was starting to get excited to see his sister and Ben stand there and recite their vows. The image of himself and Jack standing in that gazebo making vows to each other flashed through his mind. Jack looked so Goddamned handsome and sexy in the suit he had on. His blue tie seemed to light up his eyes, and he looked happy, the corners of his mouth turning up even more than usual.

"Where's Heather?" Ennis heard Jack ask as he came back to reality.

"She's in with Leanna...Hey, Ennis, you want to go talk to our sister while you have the chance?" K.E. asked.

"Be right back," Ennis said to Jack.

By the time Ennis had talked with Leanna and found Jack again, it looked like at least half of the guests had arrived. He recognized most of the people, and said hello to a few. Organ music was being played over a sound system. Ennis recognized a few of the songs: Shania Twain's _From This Moment,_ and _When You Say Nothing At All _by Alison Krauss. The stage was certainly set with a romantic atmosphere. Ennis was impressed with how it was all coming together. He and Jack took their seats to wait for the ceremony to begin.

Ennis whispered to Jack, "Ben's brother must not have a wife. Got a cute little daughter." Ennis' mind drifted to his and Alma's wedding about three years before. He was so glad they'd never had kids.

More and more guests streamed in, and it was soon time for the ceremony. Ben and Phil stepped into the gazebo with the minister. Ben looked nervous, but happy. The music changed to a traditional sounding wedding piece, and Leanna's best friend, Meredith, appeared in a pretty dark pink gown. Ennis wondered how she was able to keep that smile on her face and look so poised as she walked slowly with all eyes on her. He wondered if K.E. would have to walk that way. He was glad it was K.E. with the job of giving Leanna away rather than him.

Ennis almost forgot about the flower girls. Jack nudged him in the side as Chloe and Heather appeared. Ennis noticed that Carla was near the gazebo with her arms outstretched. He could read her lips, "Come to mommy, Heather." Chloe was doing a fair job of walking in her fancy clothes and shoes, but having to hold her basket of rose petals, she wasn't able to keep hold of Heather. Heather did her own thing, flicking the hem of her frilly pale pink dress and kicking her feet along. She stopped and picked up a few of the rose petals that Chloe was dropping. Chloe tried to correct her, but Heather ignored her. The guests laughed quietly. Ennis smiled widely and Jack chuckled. The girls finally made it to the gazebo. Heather had yanked her headband off by then, but she'd made it.

The music paused, and then began again louder than before. Ennis realized it signaled Leanna and K.E.'s entrance as everyone stood. He nearly got tears in his eyes when Leanna came into view. She looked like a princess in her floor length sleeveless ivory gown with delicate pink floral embroidery. She wore her hair up with a floral headpiece. Her bouquet was ivory and pink roses. Ennis didn't think he'd ever seen so many roses in one place as at this wedding. He realized he hadn't even looked at K.E. He focused in on him and saw that he looked like a deer in the headlights.

"Your brother's lookin' kinda nervous," Jack whispered.

Ennis smiled and tried to catch K.E.'s eye. When he finally did, he gave him the thumbs up. K.E. seemed so nervous that Ennis wasn't sure if he even noticed him standing on the isle. Leanna saw him though. She reached out as they passed and took his hand for a second.

When the minister asked who gives this woman to be married to this man, Ennis swore that he saw Leanna nudge K.E. with her elbow prompting him to speak. Finally it was time for the vows. Ennis knew that if it weren't for Jack sitting next to him, he wouldn't have felt near as emotional as he did. He felt so damn happy. He had everything he wanted. The only way he could see his life being better was if he and Jack could stand up and marry like Leanna and Ben were doing. He wondered if Jack would marry him. He'd have to ask him one of these days.

Ennis noticed lights hanging in the trees, so figured they planned a very late night. He remembered that Leanna had said there'd be a band and dancing. The hours after the ceremony seemed endless. First there was photo after photo taken in all combination of wedding party and family. Heather was becoming cranky by the time they were finished with her. Ennis laughed to himself as he noticed how uncomfortable K.E. looked in his tux, and knew that he also wished the photo taking was over with. He sure did look handsome dressed that way though. He and Carla looked like a celebrity couple as they cuddled closely for their picture.

Finally food was served. He and Jack were starving by then, and he couldn't wait to dig in to the catered buffet style meal of grilled salmon and chicken, grilled vegetables, roasted potatoes, salads and dinner biscuits. There was also plenty of flavored iced tea, champagne, and beer, which hit the spot. Numerous toasts were made. Ennis was amused by the tables that were decorated with an insect theme: butterfly, dragonfly, lightening bug and lady bug. Another point of interest was the bird bath to throw flower petals into and make a wish. The cake was displayed by a trellis decorated with ivy. It was a fine looking cake with two doves in a heart on top. He could see that a lot of thought had gone into this wedding and reception.

By the time Ennis and Jack left, they were exhausted, but it had been a great day and night. They'd danced with Carla, Leanna, Meredith, and Ilene, and Jack had let Chloe stand on his feet and danced with her too. He didn't know Jack was such a good dancer. He wished he'd have been able to share a dance with him, but that just wasn't possible, so he settled on watching his handsome man dance with the ladies. After K.E. had gotten that tux off, he danced too and was still dancing when he and Jack said their goodbyes.

_To Be Continued..._


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Hey, how'd ya do, sweetheart?" Jack asked with a wide smile as he stepped out of his SUV across from where Lureen was getting out of her Subaru.

She returned his smile. "I got second again, just like last year."

"Well, that's good; congratulations...I wish I coulda seen ya ride."

They walked toward the clinic. "I was hoping to improve my score. I would have called you yesterday if I'd have taken first."

Jack gave Lureen a tight squeeze. "Second is real good, sweetheart."

"How was the wedding?"

"It was real nice. Everything went smoothly, even the flower girl's march," he smiled. "There was lots of good food, dancin' afterward, just real special. I had a good time."

"You think of Ennis' family as your own, don't you?"

A feeling of contentment washed over Jack. He smiled and said quietly, "Yeah, I do."

"I'm sure glad that fool, Pat, didn't mess everything up," Lureen said.

"Yeah." He wondered what Lureen would say if she knew about Pat getting involved in the selling of the pups. He hadn't felt much like thinking about it, let alone telling her about it. He had misgivings, but just didn't see any way around it.

They walked into the back room of the clinic. Jack put his lunch into the refrigerator, and Lureen grabbed a smock. "Do we have any patients you're gonna need me for right off, Leslie?" Jack asked the receptionist who had gotten in ahead of them. After finding out they wouldn't need him, he headed out to the boarding kennel to get started on his day. He could hear Leslie and Paul congratulating Lureen on her second place win as he stepped out the door.

Later on, over lunch, Lureen reminded Jack about the appointment to see the horses at the Anderson's place on Thursday evening. "Yeah, we're lookin' forward ta it," Jack said as he ate his peanut butter and jelly sandwich. "We've been tryin' ta finish up on the fence, but we're waitin' on supplies right now. Hopin' they'll be in maybe today. Ya said somethin' about maybe they'd be all right with us leavin' the horses at their place for awhile, that is if we like 'em and decide ta buy."

"Yeah, I thought that might be an option, although I really don't know for sure. We can ask when we're there if you don't have the fence done by then."

"If the extra rails come in by the first part of this week, we'll have that ready. We can always improvise on a gate till we get that built, so we're hopin' ta be ready."

"I'm so glad you were able to get the money together to go ahead now because I think you're going to really love these horses."

...

The minute Jack saw Ennis' face that evening, he could tell that he had something on his mind. He looked surly, and was even less talkative then usual. He'd just cleaned up the pup's area, so Jack hoped that maybe he was just tired. "Ya shoulda left that for me, Ennis," Jack said.

"That's okay, I don't mind cleaning up after them," Ennis said in a tired voice.

"Yeah, but with everythin' else..." Jack could tell that Ennis wasn't paying any attention. "Anything wrong?" he finally asked.

"Yeah, something's wrong." Ennis leaned up against the barn door. "The rails and fence materials are on back order. The date they give is the end of August, can you believe that? They said it could be sooner, but, hell, that really puts a big crimp in this deal we were hoping to make this week with the Anderson's."

Jack felt himself frowning. He was very disappointed too. "Shit," was about all he could say. After a few silent moments he said, "Well, ya think we should keep the appointment anyway?"

Jack could see Ennis tense up. "I don't see why...not if we don't have a place to bring them to."

"Come on, Ennis. It's not hopeless. Ya said maybe the supplies could come sooner..."

Ennis cut him off. "Always the optimist, aren't you?" Jack could feel the negativity coming from his words.

Jack looked down and kicked at the ground. "I'm just sayin' it wouldn't hurt ta go look...see if we even like the horses, and if we do want 'em, we can ask if they can hold 'em there for us. What's the harm in askin'?" When nothing was forthcoming from Ennis, Jack turned and headed toward the house. As he walked away he said, "Nothin' wrong with bein' an optimist. Beats your gloomy outlook anyway."

As Jack set utensils and napkins on the table in preparation for their frozen dinners, Ennis walked in with a sheepish look on his face. "Sorry I'm a downer, Jack." He looked into Jack's eyes and smiled. Jack couldn't help but smile back.

"We'll go ahead and keep the appointment like you said. Play it by ear, maybe it'll work out," Ennis said.

"Good." Jack opened the freezer, "Ya want turkey, or chicken friend steak?"

...

Ennis tried to rein himself in, but he was as excited as a kid on Christmas as he drove his pickup to the Anderson's ranch with Jack in the passenger seat. He stayed close to Lureen's Subaru so they wouldn't get lost. He wondered how well Lureen knew Mr. Anderson, and he silently scolded himself for letting his insecurities come into play. They were just two men going to look at horses. But surely the fact that both horses would be residing at the same farm would be brought up in conversation, if Lureen hadn't already mentioned it, and what conclusions would Mr. Anderson draw from that, he wondered.

Lureen slowed down and turned on her turn signal. Ennis followed her up a grade, fairly steep, but nothing like Lost Dog Road. When the well maintained, large, two story, ranch house came into view, Ennis whistled.

"Nice place. I can see why Lureen's impressed with it," Jack said.

"Yeah, looks to be at least twice the size of her dad's place."

"The house, yeah. The grounds must be four times as big. They're runnin' cattle here."

Lureen parked her car, and Ennis pulled up alongside. A large, older gentleman walked out of the house. Ennis assumed he was Mr. Anderson. He met them as they got out of their vehicles. Ennis immediately thought of Burl Ives as Mr. Anderson extended his hand to say hello to Lureen. He seemed quite friendly and jolly, which helped to put Ennis at ease. He hoped that was really how he felt, and that he wasn't just putting on an act knowing that he had the prospect of making a good chunk of change.

Jack shook Mr. Anderson's hand, already going on about what a nice place it was up there. Jack always knew what to say, and most of the time he acted like he'd known folks forever, even when first meeting them.

Mr. Anderson turned to Ennis, and as they shook, said, "Chuck Anderson, good to know you."

"Ennis Del Mar," was all that Ennis could think of to say at the moment.

"I'm real glad that Miss Newsome got us together. I'm hoping I can help you with your horse buying. I'm a true horse lover, and anything I can do to help other folks get enjoyment from those magnificent animals, I'm glad to do."

"We're real anxious ta get a look at the horses, aren't we, Ennis?" Jack said.

"Yeah, yeah, Lureen made them sound like real fine horses," Ennis said.

"Miss Newsome is a fine saleswoman. She knows a lot about horses too. Did you two see her at the rodeo last Saturday night?"

"No, unfortunately we had ta miss that, but we've seen her ride before," Jack said.

"A top notch horsewoman," Mr. Anderson said with a fond smile. "Now, how bout we get in my truck and I'll drive us over to the pasture where the horses I'm looking to sell are."

Jack motioned for Ennis to get in front with Mr. Anderson, and he got in back with Lureen. "It's not far, bout a half mile drive," Mr. Anderson said.

After a bit of a bumpy ride, he parked the truck several yards from the fence. The horses could be seen grazing. Ennis wanted to be sure that they made the right decision, and not get carried away and end up with the wrong horses. He wanted to hear what Mr. Anderson had to say before getting too excited. He'd read up on horse buying, so knew a little, and Lureen was there to help. There was also the problem of not being able to take them right away, and he wished they'd have brought that up with Mr. Anderson right off, but neither of them had.

"Well, there they are. Step up to the fence, fellas...and Miss Newsome," Mr. Anderson said. "All four of these horses would be perfect for first time buyers. I don't know how much Miss Newsome has told you, so I'll go ahead and give you the run down." Mr. Anderson propped his foot up on the fence as he continued. "They're all geldings, which is what I suggest for a first time buyer who wants a pleasure horse. Geldings are not prone to mood swings." He paused to wave and shout out to a man near the barn. "Back to what I was saying...They're all from eight to eleven years old, which is good. They're trained, and have been there and done that. They all have real good attitudes. Yeah, safe and fun is what you want. With any one of these four horses, you'll be able to start riding immediately." He took a handkerchief out of his pocket, removed his cowboy hat and wiped his brow, replacing his hat. "When you make a mistake around a horse, you'll be glad to have one that patiently stands by and lets you make those mistakes without taking advantage of the situation, and any of these four are the kind of horse I'm talking about."

Ennis caught Jack's eye, and the look he had on his face reminded Ennis of a kid in a  
candy store. He could tell that Jack liked what they saw out in the pasture. He wished that Jack would ask Mr. Anderson about being able to leave them there for awhile.

Mr. Anderson spoke again. "Let's go on out and visit with them awhile, so you can see what you think. Your personalities should compliment each other. Most folks are attracted by the color of a horse, but you really should go by personality, not looks."

As they walked across the field, Mr. Anderson pointed to the gray horse. "He's the oldest, at eleven years old. Most horses get wiser and more mature with age...well, just like people," he laughed. "The two bays are real nice horses. The one out by the tree has had a solid foundation of training. He'd make you a real good horse."

"He's gorgeous," Lureen said. "Well, they all are."

"The other bay has a quiet and forgiving personality. He's the youngest at eight."

"How old is the other horse, the one over there?" Lureen asked as she pointed.

"The light chestnut. He's ten years old. He would be a fine horse for a beginner. He's been hauled, and ridden extensively."

"Let's go get a closer look, you guys," Lureen said.

"Yeah, go ahead, spend some time, get to know them," Mr. Anderson said. He stayed by the fence as the others walked out to visit with the horses.

"Well, they all sound like they'd make good horses for you," Lureen said. "How do you like them so far?" she asked.

Ennis smiled, "I like them real good."

"They're all beautiful," Jack said.

"Since your supplies are on back order, do you want to ask him if he'll be able to keep them awhile till you get the fence finished?...Or, my offer still stands to bring them out to daddy's with my horses."

Jack cleared his throat. "I'll ask Mr. Anderson if we decide we're serious about them. I think that would be the best. That way we'd just be movin' 'em once."

They stayed for the better part of an hour getting to know the horse's personalities. Ennis was partial to the grey, although he thought he looked more white. Lureen showed him that the horse's skin was dark.

"Dark skin indicates grey, where if he had pink skin, he'd be white," she explained.

"He's a fine lookin' horse, Ennis," Jack said.

"Which one are you partial to?" Ennis asked.

Jack smiled. "The chestnut."

"I love that one," Lureen said. "The blaze down his nose really sets him off."

"Sure does," Ennis smiled. "I'm glad we both didn't want the same one."

"Let me take a walk back while you two talk in private," Lureen said. "Unless you have any more questions I can answer?"

Jack looked at Ennis before answering, "I think we've got enough information ta make a decision. Thanks, sweetheart."

When Lureen was far enough away, Ennis asked, "What do you think we should do?"

"Well, if we want 'em, I'll ask if we can keep 'em here awhile. If we can't, no use talkin' about buyin' right now...but I really like 'em." Ennis loved how Jack's eyes seemed to be twinkling.

"It's a big step, but I feel like we can trust Mr. Anderson," Ennis said. "And of course, Lureen..."

They took their time walking back to the fence as they finished talking it over. When they reached Mr. Anderson and Lureen, Jack said, "We're real impressed with the horses...the grey and the chestnut are the ones we like best."

"Real good choices," Mr. Anderson said. "So, are you ready to go ahead and take them?"

"Well, there's a slight problem," Jack said.

By the look on Mr. Anderson's face, Ennis figured he thought they didn't have the money. He saw a look of relief wash over the man's face when Jack explained about the fence not being quite finished.

"Oh, well, if that's all it is...sure, I can hold them here until you're ready, that won't be a problem. And feel free to come out and visit with them. Give me a call when you want to come. I'll introduce you to Stanley, our stable hand."

Ennis felt so much better. "That would be great, thank-you. I miscounted the rails, and now they're on back order," he found himself saying.

"Always something...nothing ever goes smoothly on the road of life," Mr. Anderson chuckled. "Let's get up to my office and we'll handle the paperwork."

The day had turned out much better than Ennis imagined it would. He was surprised at how relaxed he felt, even while inside Mr. Anderson's house, which was just as impressive as the outside. They'd met Mrs. Anderson, who had offered them lemonade. Ennis wondered how the Andersons kept from getting lost inside that huge home. He guessed they must have a big family, kids and grand kids, and probably someone to clean it for them.

Ennis felt elated when it was time to leave. After saying their goodbyes, Ennis whispered to Jack that maybe they should invite Lureen out to dinner, so Jack asked her, and she accepted.

"Next stop, El Rancho Grande," Jack said. They all headed out, Lureen in the lead again.

"Can't wait to see you on that chestnut horse," Ennis said.

"I can't wait ta see you on that grey horse."

"Sure hope the materials for the fence come in soon. Shit, we coulda had them on their way home right now if I hadn't made that stupid mistake on the rails."

"It'll all work out...Oh, I hope I'm not soundin' too optimistic," Jack chuckled.

Ennis gave his shoulder a shove and turned up the radio. They began to sing along to "Should've Been a Cowboy."

_To Be Continued..._


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"I'm so used ta drivin' ta Hillcrest Park, it seems weird comin' clear over ta Wildwood," Jack said over music playing on the radio.

"It's a pretty nice place, just that it's so far out, but that's what's good about it when fireworks are involved."

The traffic slowed down as cars were turning off to get into the park. There were two lines of traffic. Jack picked the one he thought might be the fastest. A big sign hanging on the fence read: "Policeman's Picnic - Happy 4th of July." Since the policemen were doing a good job of directing traffic, after fifteen minutes, they were past the ticket-taker and were directed to a parking space.

"We should have gotten an earlier start. We're parked so far out we have to dodge cow patties," Ennis said as they started their trek to where the action was.

"I think it's horse manure," Jack said.

"You do?"

"Yeah, there's a ridin' stable nearby. I think they use this area for part of their trail, but today they're usin' it for parkin'."

"Well, in that case, I guess it's not that bad."

"Oh? Horse shit is better than cow shit, huh?"

"Well, just that I think we'd best get used to horse shit. We'll be seeing a lot of it pretty soon."

Jack laughed. "Watch your tennis shoes."

"Looks like we shoulda worn boots," Ennis said.

"We'd have looked pretty funny in boots with our cutoffs, don't ya think?"

"Guess you're right."

"Did ya put plenty of sunblock on?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, that's why I took so long in the bathroom."

"I wonder where K.E. and Ben parked." Jack said.

"They probably got here early enough to get a spot on the paved lot."

"It's gonna be tricky tryin' ta find 'em in all these people," Jack said as they reached the area where people were visiting, and kids were playing.

"Ben will be helping to cook, so just look for the barbecue grills, and we should see him."

Jack scanned the area. Some people had brought their own chairs and had staked out places on the lawn under the trees. There weren't enough picnic tables for that many people. The policemen and their families had first shot at them.

"There he is over there," Ennis said, motioning to Ben who had on blue shorts and a red and white striped shirt. "He looks a little like a flag, doesn't he?" Ennis chuckled.

"I wouldn't let Leanna hear ya say that," Jack answered.

"I see Leanna and Carla over there," Ennis said as he pointed to a table near where Ben was cooking.

They walked over to join them as they dodged people, balls, and Frisbees. "Some people brought dogs," Ennis said on their way.

"Not a good idea if they're plannin' ta keep 'em here when the fireworks start. I sure didn't want Lobo and Snowball ta come," Jack said.

"Hey, there they are," Leanna said. She got up to hug Ennis, and then gave Jack a hug too.

"How was the bed and breakfast?" Ennis asked.

"It was fantastic. I didn't want to come home."

"I'll bet," Jack smiled. "You look rested and tan."

"Well, thank-you. I feel great. Haven't really gotten back into the routine of daily life just yet, and now with the holiday..."

"Where's K.E. and Heather?" Ennis asked Carla.

"They took a walk so K.E. could show Heather the duck ponds. They shouldn't be much longer, have a seat."

Just then Ben appeared with a cup of punch for Leanna. "Anyone else want something?" he asked. "Help yourself over there," he motioned. "I can't leave the grill for long. We'll talk later." He hurried away.

"Is Ben going to help set off the fire works?" Ennis asked.

"No, they hired a company out of Cedar Rapids for that. I'm glad his job is barbecuing instead of directing traffic," Leanna answered.

"Much more romantic to have him next to you when the fireworks are going off," Carla said with a smile.

"Ya want somethin' ta drink?" Jack asked Ennis and Carla. "Punch would be good," Carla answered. "If it's not too much trouble."

"No trouble at all. Ennis? Ya want a beer?"

"Sure, as long as you're going over there."

As Jack reached the drink table, he felt a hand on his back. He turned to see K.E. "Hey, Jack. Good to see you."

"Happy Fourth," Jack said. "Where's Heather?"

"I stopped by the table and dropped her off."

They returned with the drinks. K.E. handed Heather a cup of punch. Jack noticed her t-shirt. It said "Happy Kid," and K.E.'s said "Happy Dad." He looked at the top Carla had on. "No Happy Mom?" he asked.

She burst out laughing. "Oh, yeah, I'm a happy mom for sure. My folks gave K.E. and Heather those and said there wasn't a mom one that went with them."

"That's cause these are for dad's and their little girls," K.E. said as he tickled Heather. She giggled and tried to get away.

"Don't go fooling around like that, she'll spill her drink on her t-shirt," Carla warned.

Ennis and Leanna looked up from their conversation, and Ennis took a drink from his beer. "Thanks for getting this, Jack."

"No problem."

They caught up with each other during the picnic. They did some people watching, and even got up once or twice to throw a Frisbee. Every now and then they'd see someone they knew, or at least recognized. "Big crowd," Ennis said.

"Yeah, this is a great turnout. So far it's all going real good," Ben said as he finished off a beer.

"Ya want another?" Jack asked. "I'm headin' over ta get me one...Ennis, how bout you?"

Ben passed, but Ennis said he'd like another. As Jack walked toward the drink table he heard someone call out his name. When he turned toward the voice, he didn't instantly recognize the face, but it didn't take long to realize that it was Annabelle. He looked down, and there was Apollo on the end of a leash.

He smiled. "Hi, there." He bent down to pat the dog on the head. "How's my favorite Giant Schnauzer?" Apollo didn't seem frightened at all. "Guess he's only scared at the vet, huh?"

"Yeah, he's fine around people, even big groups like here. It's just the vet," she said.

Jack immediately wondered about Apollo being frightened of the fire works. "Ya stayin' for the fireworks?"

"Yes, they should be beautiful."

"Has Apollo ever been around fireworks? Most dogs kinda freak out at the noise. Ya wanna be careful about that."

"Oh, I didn't really think of that. Maybe I should take him back home before tonight. I don't live too far away."

"That might not be a bad idea. And if ya can, put him in the house and maybe have the radio on ta drown out any sound he might hear from 'em. Ya say ya live nearby?"

"Yeah, not far."

"That would be my suggestion," Jack said. "I'm kinda worried, cause I saw several dogs here, and I hope their owners realize they might get scared."

"Yeah, if they're like me, they wouldn't have thought about it. Thanks, Jack. It was real good seeing you."

Jack watched as Annabelle led Apollo away.

By the time dusk was finally upon them, Heather was nearly out of patience. They'd all pitched in to entertain her after lunch, and her nap was very welcome. "Too bad we couldn't have brought the dogs," K.E. said. "She can spend a lot of time playing with them. Sometimes I swear she thinks she's a dog."

"That's why she needs a sibling," Leanna said. "Having only a dog for a brother isn't normal."

K.E. cleared his throat. "Maybe we should all find a spot to spread our blankets so we're ready for the fireworks."

Ennis stood up from the table. "How bout we find a place out on the lawn that's big enough for all of us."

"I'll be right there, I gotta stop in the bathroom," Jack said. The others gathered their things as Jack walked away.

The bathroom was crowded as Jack entered. He had to stand in a short line to use a urinal. As he waited, out of the corner of his eye he could tell that he was being watched by someone standing to his right. He began to feel uncomfortable. The longer he stood there, the more he felt as if the man was staring at him.

_This is ridiculous, Jack. Are ya gettin' paranoid or what?_

But he couldn't shake the feeling, so he turned his head ever so slightly toward the man. He found himself looking right into those cold eyes of Alma's boyfriend, Frank. That evil smirk was plastered across his face. Jack instantly looked away. He felt like he did that day in the clinic when he'd first seen Frank. There was something about him all right, just like Ennis had said. Jack couldn't wait to get out of the bathroom, but he willed himself to stand there until it was his turn. He quickly did his business, zipped up, hastily washed his hands, and headed for the door. He didn't get more than a few feet when Frank stepped directly in front of him, invading his personal space.

"What's the hurry, Jack?" Frank said in a menacing tone. He was shorter and smaller than Jack, but he tried to come across as a macho and fearless big shot. The way he stood there in his baggy pants, and black and grey skull t-shirt, was actually laughable. His feet were spread apart, and his chest was puffed up.

_Badass punk. _"What's your problem, Frank?" Jack asked.

"I didn't appreciate you sticking your nose into something that wasn't any of your business," he said gruffly, sticking his chin out and looking at Jack unflinchingly.

"What the hell are ya talkin' about?" Jack asked.

"Telling my sister to take her dog home. You had no right to butt in that way. Had her rushing back home for no reason," he said. Then he added in a high pitched voice, "Just because Jack said so..."

Jack shook his head, muttered, "Shit," and walked out of the bathroom. Outside the door, Frank again stepped in his path. "I'm not finished talking to you," he said in a raised voice.

Just then Frank's eyes widened, and Jack became aware of Ennis, K.E., and Ben having joined them. "What's going on here?" Ennis asked in a harsh voice as he fixated on Frank. Jack could tell that Ennis was using restraint, and saw the glare in his eyes. It rivaled any threatening stare of Frank's.

Frank didn't answer. "I asked you a question," Ennis said, his voice going lower. Jack knew that Ennis was angry, angrier than he'd ever seen him; his eyes were shooting daggers at Frank. Jack was beginning to have concern that the situation might get out of hand.

K.E. must have sensed it too, because he put his hand on Ennis' shoulder and quietly said, "Let's let it go, no use wasting our time."

Jack was afraid there was going to be a scene when Frank spoke up. "Del Mar, I was not trying to hit on your man. No need to get jealous. I'm not like you, going with a woman to hide the fact it's a man you really wanna fuck."

K.E. had to hold Ennis back at that point. Jack also stepped toward him in case it came to blows.

Frank grinned and smugly said, "You better be careful there, boys. All of you ganging up on me like you're trying to do...that's not very smart of you..."

Before he could go on, Ben stepped forward. "Frank, I don't think we've been formally introduced. I'm Officer Morgan, and from where I stand, it looks like you're the one who started this, and we don't allow people, the likes of you, to come to peaceful, family events like this and cause trouble. I don't take kindly to pompous jerks trying to pick fights with nice folks out enjoying a holiday, especially when it involves my family. If you don't shut up and back off right now, and go about your business, you'll be escorted from the premises. Do I make myself clear?"

"Sure do," Frank said. His words said one thing, but his tone and body language said another.

Ben stepped a little closer to Frank and looked him in straight in the eyes. His tone was level and precise. "I'm going to tell you this in no uncertain terms. It upsets me greatly to think that someone has tried to antagonize anyone in my family. Jack, Ennis, and K.E. are my brothers-in-law, so if you know what's good for you, you'll stay away from them, and we won't need to have any further conversations like this."

Ben allowed Frank to go, and he left without another word. Jack glanced around, hoping that no one had noticed the altercation. He knew that Ennis would be mortified if they'd attracted attention. To his relief, only a few people were looking their way.

"Let's get on back and get ready to watch the show," K.E. said. "You all right?" he asked as he patted Ennis on the back. "How bout you, Jack?" He didn't wait for their answers. He was visibly upset. "I knew the first time I saw that asshole that he was trouble."

"Let's not give him another thought. Let's enjoy the rest of the holiday. I have a feeling he's all talk and no show. I've seen the likes of guys like him many times," Ben said. Jack was thankful that Ben was so cool, calm, and collected, and that he was trying his best to salvage the night.

They walked to the blankets spread on the grass and waited for the fireworks to begin. Heather's enthusiasm quickly overshadowed what had happened. She looked so cute waving a tiny flag as she looked up in the sky expecting to see something appear. Jack was glad that it didn't seem like Leanna and Carla had any idea of what had happened.

As it got darker and darker the show finally began. Leanna and Ben cuddled up close, and Carla and K.E. followed suit. Ennis shocked Jack when he took his hand for just a few seconds and gave it a squeeze.

During the show, Jack noticed that Frank, Alma, and Annabelle weren't that far away, sitting on their own blanket. He nudged Ennis and motioned with his head. Frank had his arm around Alma, and she looked happy from what he could see. The three of them were talking quietly, and it seemed very pleasant and relaxed. The girls probably had no idea what had gone on earlier. Jack had thought from the start that Frank must have two personalities, like a Doctor Jekyll and Mr. Hyde type of thing. And maybe the reason he was so unpleasant was all because of caring for Alma, and wanting to see the people he thought did her wrong answer to him. Jack hoped he was right, because he sure didn't wish anything bad on Alma. He hoped that Frank treated her well, and from what he was observing, he was of the opinion that he did.

The colorful, fiery, lights blazed in the sky with booms and lingering echoes. Jack had never seen Heather sit so still and mesmerized. The atmosphere was carefree and untroubled. It was hard to believe that the incident with Frank had even taken place.

The show ended with a big flurry of dazzling bursts. Everyone clapped and shouted. People began folding their blankets and preparing to leave. Jack was relieved when he noticed Frank, Alma, and Annabelle walking away toward the parking lot.

They said their goodbyes on the lawn. K.E. mentioned bringing Heather out to see the puppies before they started going to their new homes.

"Sure, come on out," Jack said.

After hugs and kisses all around, they went their separate ways.

_To Be Continued..._


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The sound of a motor running woke Ennis for the second time on the morning of his birthday. The first time had been when Jack was sucking him off in the dark. He'd awakened with a start. He thought it was a dream until Jack stopped long enough to wish him a happy birthday, then went right back to it. He gladly repaid him, but not before playfully complaining about Jack's sex drive and accusing him of being a sex fiend. They'd spooned together afterward and fallen asleep.

Ennis pried open his eyes to check the time. It was barely five a.m. _Where's Jack at this hour, and what's that sound? _He listened, trying to figure out what the noise was, and determined that it was coming from the kitchen. Yawning and stretching, he slowly followed the sound and found Jack standing over a big mixing bowl with the electric mixer in his hand. Ennis felt warm inside when he realized that Jack had gotten up so early to bake a birthday cake.

"What's all this?" Ennis asked.

"I wanted ta bake a cake for your birthday. I'm makin' the same kind I made last year, remember?"

Ennis smiled, "Oh, yeah, I remember."

Jack looked at him, and after a second, he smiled and chuckled. "Yeah, I remember now, it was a little late for your birthday...and after we'd eaten it..."

They both laughed. "And you have the nerve ta call me a sex fiend?" Jack said. They laughed some more.

Jack poured the batter into the pan and put it into the oven. "Now this'll be baked before we leave for work. I'll frost it tonight when we get back from the restaurant."

They proceeded to get on with their morning chores, and before they left for the day, Jack said, "Ya remember what we're doin' this evenin', right?"

"Course I do. I'm looking forward to it."

"Good," Jack said as they kissed at Ennis' truck.

"Have a good day," Ennis said.

"You too," Jack said as he waved goodbye.

...

That evening after quickly doing the chores, they were on their way to the Anderson's place. "You like the names the horses came with?" Ennis asked.

"Yeah, they're nice names, how bout you?"

"Would've been nice to name them ourselves, but I guess it doesn't matter."

"We could change 'em."

"They're probably used to their names. Probably best to keep them."

Ennis' mind started to wander. They'd be meeting Mr. Anderson's stable hand. Ennis wondered if he was as friendly as Mr. Anderson. He hoped there wouldn't be a problem. He hadn't talked with Jack about the run in with Frank on the fourth. There wasn't much to say. Frank was a complete jerk, and he figured it would be more of the same whenever any of them came in contact with him. He hoped that Alma would move on and find a better guy to date than the likes of him. He was jarred out of his thoughts by Jack's voice. He hoped that he hadn't been talking for long. Ennis had no idea what he'd said.

"Ennis, did ya hear me? I asked if you're sure that eatin' at the Copper Lantern will be okay after we're done here?"

"Yeah, that sounds great. And we'll have dessert at home when I get my present," he grinned.

Jack's eyes twinkled. "Oh, ya mean the cake for dessert?"

"Yeah, what else would I mean?" Ennis asked as he tried to look serious.

"Well, we'll have dessert one and two, how'd that be?" Jack asked.

"I'll take as many desserts as I can get."

The truck climbed to the top of the driveway, and Mr. Anderson waved from the porch. "He musta' been waitin' for us," Jack said.

"Good to see you fellas," Mr. Anderson said as they stepped out of the truck. "Guess you're anxious to visit with your horses. Let's get you down to the stable. How bout you follow me in your truck? That way you can stay as long as you want, and leave when you're ready."

"Sounds good," Jack said.

Their visit went well. Stanley was very cordial and accommodating. He spoke with a Mexican accent, but was fluent in English. He seemed to know a lot about horses, and it appeared that he took his job seriously. Ennis felt better knowing that their horses would be well cared for until they could get them home. Seeing them made him more anxious than ever to get their fence completed. He looked over at Jack giving his chestnut, Blaze, kisses on his soft muzzle. He couldn't help but smile as he brushed his horse, Smoke. The horses seemed to know them already. They spent an hour visiting, and Stanley told them to come back any time.

"That stable was sure nice," Ennis said as they were leaving. "Gives me ideas for when we've saved up and can start on one at the farm. Course ours will only be about one eighth the size."

"Yeah, and it was real clean too," Jack said.

"Still not sure if we should just add onto the barn, or make a completely separate structure," Ennis said.

"Well, we don't have ta decide right away. Those two stalls in the back of the barn will do for the time bein'."

...

They arrived at the Copper Lantern, and as they reached the front door, Ennis said, "I've only been here once or twice."

"Me too," Jack answered. "It's more for special occasions."

"At least on our budget it is," Ennis said.

"Don't think about that tonight, friend. Ya only have a birthday once a year."

It was dimly lit and quiet as they entered. "We didn't have to come to such a fancy place," Ennis whispered.

"I thought this would be nice for a change. If ya don't like it we can go someplace else," Jack said.

"No, it's fine..."

They were warmly greeted and promptly seated. They'd gotten a booth, which made Ennis feel less conspicuous than a table out in the middle of the floor. He started to loosen up and feel more comfortable. They took their time looking over the menu, which specialized in steak and seafood. Their server was a friendly and attentive young lady. Ennis was glad that Jack didn't mention that it was his birthday. He didn't need any extra attention drawn to them. They both enjoyed their soup, steak, baked potato, and vegetables. It actually turned into a very relaxing meal. Ennis felt good. Jack had been right; it was just the place to celebrate a special occasion. He'd have to remember it in November when Jack's birthday rolled around. Their server looked surprised when they declined dessert. She brought the check, and Jack gave her his credit card.

After she'd gone Ennis said, "I want to pay my part."

"Ennis, no, it's your birthday, let me."

Ennis shook his head. "It's no wonder you can't save any money," he teased. He smiled and hoped Jack knew how much he appreciated the fact that this was the best birthday, by far, he could ever remember.

As soon as they were home and had made sure that the dogs had all they needed, Jack rushed to frost the cake. "Don't go to a lot of trouble, Jack," Ennis said.

"It's just a can of frostin', it's no trouble, and what good's a cake with no frostin'? That's the best part."

Ennis came up behind Jack and wrapped his arms around him. He whispered, "You're the best part." He kissed the side of Jack's face.

Ennis could tell that he was distracting Jack from his job, so he backed off some. After the cake was frosted, Jack reached into a top cupboard. Ennis watched while he went up on tip toe and felt around. He finally came out with two candles.

"I got a three and a one this year instead of thirty one individual candles," he said as he unwrapped them and stuck them on the cake.

"Yeah, I guess when you get to my age, you gotta start having numbers for candles," Ennis chuckled. He suddenly felt sad at the thought that he hadn't gotten to celebrate Jack's birthday with him yet. The year before, he'd had amnesia, and Jack's thirty first birthday had come and gone without him knowing anything about it.

_I'll make that up to him._

"Ya ready for the cake, or ya want your present first?" Jack said, seemingly unaware of Ennis' change of mood.

Ennis smiled, "Let's do the present first. I'm still full from dinner."

"Good choice," Jack said, patting his stomach. He looked excited, as if it was his  
own birthday or something. "I hid the presents upstairs cause they were kinda big. I couldn't get any paper ta fit either. Be right back."

As Jack disappeared, it dawned on Ennis what Jack had said. _Presents, as in plural, and why are they so big?_

Ennis could hear Jack struggling down the steps. He looked towards the bottom of the stairs, and there he was with two large boxes behind him balanced on the steps. It looked like they were covered with a sheet.

"You're lucky you didn't kill yourself getting down here. You're crazy, you know that?" Ennis said as he started toward Jack to help.

"Yeah, I know," Jack said, clearly out of breath. "Don't come any closer….it's not quite time yet."

"What do you mean? When do I get them?"

"First things first. Here's your card," Jack said as he stuck a blue envelope into Ennis' hand.

Ennis tore it open and pulled out the card. On the front was a picture of an elaborately decorated chocolate cake. He opened it and read: "Every birthday with you is a piece of cake." He looked at Jack's sparkling eyes. Ennis snorted out a laugh, and then read what Jack had written: _You're my world. I love you. Jack_

"You didn't have to get me any presents, this is all I need," Ennis said.

Jack's smile filled his face. "You're gonna like what I got ya, just wait and see."

He went to the stairs, got the boxes onto the floor, and pushed them along to the living room. "Sorry they aren't wrapped."

"They're fine like they are. You shouldn't have bought so much. You did too much, shoulda saved your money."

"Take a look," Jack encouraged.

Ennis pulled back the sheets to see two boxes. On one was a picture of a tent that read, "Two person dome tent." The other had a picture of a sleeping bag and read, "Two person twenty five degree rip stop sleeping bag."

Ennis felt like Santa Claus had been there. "God, Jack, you really outdid yourself. You shouldn't have spent so much." He knew his smile told how he really felt. He grabbed Jack into a big hug. "This means you're going hunting with me," he said as he squeezed him tight. They kissed before pulling apart.

"We're gonna need ta give Lobo some refresher courses before openin' day," Jack said.

"Speaking of Lobo, I best check on where the dogs are." Ennis peered out the window and satisfied himself that all was well.

"Ya ready for a piece of cake?" Jack asked.

Ennis smiled and couldn't help but think, _I'm ready for a piece of you, _but instead he said, "Yeah, lead me to it."

After Ennis blew out the candles, Jack cut the cake and scooped the chocolate ice cream. "This is the best birthday I ever had," Ennis said.

"Well, it's not over yet," Jack grinned. "I still got plans for ya once I get ya ta the bed." He took another bite of cake and slowly licked his lips.

Ennis was in birthday paradise.

...

On a hot July morning, K.E. and Heather came calling. Jack had kept Maya, Duke, and Jingles in the dog run so there wouldn't be as much overwhelming commotion when they got out of the truck. It was bad enough when Lobo and Snowball came bounding up to tussle with Rocky. They seemed like twice as many the way they nipped at one another and played. Heather seemed to love it, even when the dust circled around her head and was kicked up in her face.

Jack apologized. "Sorry about this."

"Ah, she likes getting dirty, no problem," laughed K.E.

"I like dirt!" Heather squealed as she tried to touch Snowball.

"Drives her mother crazy how much of a tomboy she is," K.E. said.

"And you don't try and help matters," Ennis said as he joined them. "Good you could come up." Ennis took notice of Heather's t-shirt. It had some sort of ugly dinosaur creature on it. He wondered if Carla had bought it.

"Gonna be at least ninety today. Tried to get up here before it got too bad," K.E. said.

"Let's go into the barn," Ennis said.

"Are ya excited ta visit the new puppies, Heather?" Jack asked as they walked into the barn.

She clapped her hands, stomped her feet, and shouted, "Puppies!"

"Keep your voice down, honey," K.E. warned. "How's the one you're keeping? You're calling her Cinder?" K.E. asked.

"She's the biggest one of the litter," Ennis said with a chuckle. "They're five weeks old, eating dry kibble, and playing a lot."

Heather seemed to sense that she had to be gentle with the puppies. She stayed back and observed them in their play area, biting on chew toys and wrestling with one another.

Jack reached into the group, picked up Cinder, and held her out to Heather. "Touch her on the head, sweetheart," he said. "Can ya say her name...Cin-der," he said slowly and clearly. She repeated it perfectly with a proud smile.

He set Cinder back with the rest of the litter, and she promptly ambushed one of her brothers. Heather giggled. "She's gonna give Lobo and Snowball a run for their money, that's for sure," Jack said.

"You have buyers lined up for all of them?" K.E. asked.

When Ennis answered, yes, he couldn't help but think of Pat, and the fact that a buyer was coming from Memphis because of him. He tried not to let his face give away what he felt. He guessed he wasn't successful because K.E. asked, "Anything wrong, Ennis?"

"No, nothing's wrong." Ennis didn't want K.E. to know about Jack's crazy ex having anything to do with sending people there. He had also kept the unpleasantness of Allen Clarkson from him. He used to tell K.E. just about everything, but lately there were some things he felt like keeping private. The problem with Frank that had boiled over on the fourth, and had involved K.E. and Ben, was bad enough.

Ennis noticed Jack's mood seemed to dim. He'd probably noticed Ennis' expression at the mention of selling the pups. Ennis wanted to go forward and not dwell on Pat, but he had a nagging feeling that they hadn't heard the last of him. He knelt down next to Heather and tried to think of something else.

"Guess you miss them when they go, huh?" K.E. asked.

Jack smiled. "Well, yeah, but we don't really miss the work involved."

"Cinder is a real nice pup," K.E. said. He reached into the play box to scratch her head and stroke her tiny body.

After their visit, K.E. took Heather to the truck and whistled for Rocky. "Next we'll be coming up to see your horses."

"Yeah, can't wait to get them here," Ennis said. "Hopefully the damn rails will be in soon."

"That's a bummer they're back ordered," K.E. said.

"Yeah, I guess it was the most popular color," Ennis said.

"You mean you could get them in a different color?" K.E. asked.

"Yeah, but that doesn't do me any good," Ennis said, harsher than he meant to.

"Yeah...Well, guess we'll get on our way. Say bye-bye to Uncle Ennis and Uncle Jack, honey."

Ennis felt bad for being so abrupt with K.E. He wished he could start the day over. At least Jack was being hospitable, asking if they might want something to drink or eat before leaving, and lifting Heather up in the air, giving her a playful spin as he said goodbye.

As K.E.'s truck drove out of sight, Jack put his hand on Ennis' shoulder. "How bout we take a drive out ta the Anderson's place and visit Blaze and Smoke?"

Ennis smiled slightly, feeling better. "Yeah, I think I'd like that."

_To Be Continued..._


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Jack had taken even more time than usual with the kennel dogs that morning. He'd been in the mood to work, and work he did. Finding chores to do had always been a good way for him to put his problems out of his mind. He cleaned every nook and cranny, top to bottom, inside and out of each cage. He took extra time to wash all the dishes thoroughly and give each dog a little extra exercise. By the time he checked his watch it was ten minutes into lunch. He wasn't surprised when Lureen poked her head out the back door and called his name.

"I'll be right in," he called back. He knew what he had to ask her, but he sure wished he didn't, especially after the way Ennis had reacted the evening before when the phone call had come in.

"Where have you been?" Lureen asked as Jack pulled out the chair across from her.

"Just workin'. Time got away from me."

"Hey, Leslie," Jack said to the receptionist who was seated at the table too. He didn't have a clue what she and Lureen were saying to each other while he ate his sandwich. It just sounded like a lot of nonstop words. He was half done eating before Leslie picked up her stuff and headed toward the front office. He knew it was time to ask Lureen, and he didn't know what he was waiting for.

"Are you okay?" Lureen asked.

"Oh, yeah, sure." Jack cleared his throat. "Uh, sweetheart, I need ta ask a favor."

"Well, go on ahead," Lureen said.

"Is the offer of a place ta keep our horses still good?"

"Sure...why, what happened?"

"Mr. Anderson called last evenin'. Said somethin' unexpected came up. His daughter needs the space for horses that she just bought for her daughter...said he'd really appreciate it if we could move ours by the weekend, so..."

"Well, that's no problem. I told you there's plenty of room at daddy's place."

"I know...it's just that..."

Lureen looked at him. He knew she was waiting for him to continue, but he wasn't sure exactly how to put it. "Uh, it's just that I know your daddy doesn't exactly like me that much, so I hate ta impose."

"It's not imposing at all. Daddy doesn't have anything to do with the stables. He never goes down there. Brad does it all. He won't care if there's a couple more horses, besides, I'm there every day. I'll take some of the responsibility for caring for them. You know how I love horses. I'd love to do it."

Her smile and enthusiasm made Jack feel a little better. For him, it was an acceptable arrangement. It was just that he knew how Ennis felt. He'd made that real clear.

"Come pick up the horse trailer when you're ready, and bring them whenever you want. I'll let Brad know to expect you."

"Thanks, you're a life saver, sweetheart."

On the way home, Jack wondered how Ennis' mood would be. It was surely bad the night before. Jack had taken the call from Mr. Anderson. He could tell that he was real sorry he had to ask them to move the horses. Jack was disappointed, but he understood and was prepared to simply ask Lureen and take her up on the offer she'd made before. But when he'd told Ennis, it was obvious how upset he was. Jack already knew that taking the animals to Mr. Newsome's was the last thing Ennis wanted, but that was their only choice, so he didn't really understand why Ennis got so mad. It was beyond Jack's control. He hadn't been able to hold in his irritation when Ennis blew up at him like it was his fault.

_"Hold on, Ennis. What was I supposed ta say...No, Mr. Anderson, we aren't gonna come take the horses?"_

_"No, of course not! It's your attitude that pisses me off. You accept things like it's just fine and no problem...act like it's nothing. That's why I get fed up with you."_

_"Oh, now you're fed up with me, huh?"_

_"Don't take it like that, Jack."_

_"How the hell am I supposed ta take it?"_

They had both raised their voices. Jack wished they hadn't gone to bed angry, but when Ennis stormed out the door, Jack had let him do the last chores outdoors while he cleaned up the dishes. It had gotten late, and when Ennis still wasn't back, Jack went to bed, not that he could sleep very well. Ennis had finally come in real late, and Jack had pretended to be asleep. In the morning Ennis left extra early, so they hadn't even seen each other.

Jack was still having a hard time understanding how Ennis could be so mad over moving the horses. If he was honest with himself, he'd admit that it could still be the circumstances around David Henson coming for the four pups that had Ennis on edge. He'd be up in less than three weeks. Did Ennis think that Pat would show up too? Hadn't Jack succeeded in convincing Ennis that Pat had given up on that idea?

Jack pulled up in front of the house. Ennis' truck was already there. More times than not, Ennis was last to get home on the nights that Jack didn't have dog training. When Jack got out of the SUV, the welcome smell of food cooking greeted him, along with the dogs. He was pretty sure it was chicken. He slowly walked into the kitchen and smiled. There was Ennis making a salad.

"Somethin' smells real good, what's the occasion?" Jack asked.

Ennis moved away from the salad bowl and wiped his hands on a dish towel. He looked in low spirits, his eyes downcast. Finally he looked up and met Jack's eyes. "I'm sorry about last night. None of that was your fault. It was all me."

Jack felt bad at how downhearted Ennis looked. He reached for him and pulled him into a hug. They seemed to melt together. Jack whispered, "It's all right, Ennis, I understand."

Jack didn't want to let Ennis go. When they finally released each other, Jack could have sworn that Ennis' eyes looked misty, but he turned back toward the salad real quick, cleared his throat and said, "Thought I'd fix a nice supper...as sort of a peace offering."

Jack walked up behind Ennis and placed his hand on his shoulder. "That wasn't necessary. You shouldn't have gone ta so much trouble; you're tired from workin' and all..." When Ennis didn't answer, Jack said, "It sure smells good though. Anythin' I can do ta help?"

"Nothing in here, but you might wanna go take a look at the pup's pen...see if I got it the way you want."

Jack left the kitchen, relieved that their little spat had blown over. He hated fighting with Ennis, or with anyone for that matter. He'd had enough fighting as a kid to last him his whole life.

...

That night fighting was the farthest thing from either of their minds. They came together in their bed, naked before even crawling between the sheets. Every touch was warm and heartfelt, filled with emotion. Each kiss, firm yet gentle. Ennis was hard in record time, and Jack was too, humping Ennis' thigh like he wanted to make sure that he knew. Ennis smiled inside. Seemed they could never take their time for long. Soon the kisses and caresses became more urgent and desperate. Ennis fumbled for the lube without looking. When he had it firmly in hand, he pulled back the sheet and groped for Jack's dick.

"Here, let me get you ready," he rasped.

Jack lay motionless on his back while Ennis slicked him up. A noise came out of Jack's throat, kind of a groan and moan mixed together, and he shifted around a little. "Ya keep doin' that and we'll never get far enough for it ta do any good," Jack choked out.

"I have faith in you," Ennis said. Before flipping the cap closed, he lay back and took a finger full and smeared it where it would ease Jack's way. "Come here," he said.

Jack was over him in an instant with a rough and wet kiss. He pulled Ennis' legs up and over his shoulders. Ennis lifted up and took in a deep breath. He felt Jack's dick pressing against him. Ennis looked into Jack's face and tried to make out his eyes. Those beautiful, bright eyes that took on a wild look whenever they made love that way. Jack nudged inside and Ennis gasped.

"Okay?" Jack asked in a whisper.

"Yeah, more, I want more," Ennis answered. He felt Jack slide right in. "Ohhh," Ennis groaned. After an initial throb it felt so good, so good to be connected to Jack that way. His heart pounded.

"God, you feel so damn good," Jack said in a voice that sounded thick with emotion. He began to push in and out, slow at first, working up to fast and hard. Ennis met his thrusts. The movements, the sounds, and the warmth he felt in his chest having Jack over him that way made Ennis feel lightheaded. He stretched his arms out on the bed above his head. He concentrated on the sensation of Jack pounding into him. Ennis heard himself let out a long, low groan as his orgasm overtook him. The sticky wetness pooled between their bodies. Just a couple more deep thrusts and Jack was gone too. Glistening with sweat, his eyes closed tight and his jaw clenched. A couple of cuss words slipped out, and then a violent quiver came over him. Ennis watched the whole thing because that was almost the very best part of their love making. Yeah, the rush of heat he felt at seeing Jack come was truly a gift.

Wordlessly they untangled themselves. Jack lazily rolled onto his back. They lay next to each other, shoulders touching, until their breathing settled down. Ennis didn't want to leave the bed to clean up, but he dragged himself to the bathroom. He brought back a cloth for Jack. They didn't bother to put on any clothes to sleep in that night.

...

"Good luck with your horses," Stanley said. Ennis waved out the driver's side window.

"Thanks, Stanley," Jack called out of the passenger window as they drove away.

When they'd picked up the horse trailer early that morning, they hadn't encountered any flack from Mr. Newsome. Jack had held his breath while they got it hitched up, surprised when there'd been no sign of the old man. Jack had only met Brad, the stableman, once before, but found him to be friendly and welcoming. Jack noticed that Ennis had said more than a few words to Brad, so he could tell that he seemed to like him too. Jack didn't expect that their luck would hold on the second trip to Mr. Newsome's though. Maybe he was still in bed the first time.

When they reached Mr. Newsome's property, Jack noticed right away that Lureen's car was there. He felt a little better because she always tried to smooth things over when her dad started in.

"I wonder if Lureen's already down at the stable," Jack said.

"Well, I don't see her up here," Ennis answered.

As the truck started past the house, out of the front door came Mr. Newsome waving his arm indicating he wanted them to stop. He hurried down the steps, wobbling side to side in his haste. At first Jack was afraid that Ennis was going to ignore him, but then he brought the truck to a stop.

Jack rolled down the passenger side window. "Mornin', Mr. Newsome. We're on our way ta the stable. Lureen and Brad are expectin' us."

"Yes, so I've heard," he said gruffly. "Thought I'd go on down so I can see your horses."

"Sure, we'll see ya down there then," Jack said.

Mr. Newsome looked irritated. "I thought I'd ride with you if there's room." He crinkled up his face into a scowl and added, "in this thing."

Jack heard an incoherent noise come out of Ennis' mouth. Jack glanced his way, hoping for a sign that it was okay to let the old man in the truck, but Ennis stared straight ahead.

Jack didn't feel like he had a choice, so he opened his door and slid as far as he could toward Ennis. The gear shift prevented him from moving over as far as he'd have liked. With Mr. Newsome's size, Jack really couldn't see how the three of them were going to fit. Mr. Newsome wasn't discouraged, and hoisted himself up into the cab.

"Scoot on over a little further. I'm sure you're used to sitting close, it shouldn't bother you." He seemed to think his snide remark was clever. He sat there with a look of satisfaction on his face. Jack couldn't wait to get to the stable. Being nearly squashed by the old man on one side of him, a grumpy Ennis on the other, and a gear shift pushing into his leg, made for a very uncomfortable ride. He wondered why Ennis hadn't put the damn truck in gear.

Ennis looked past Jack toward Mr. Newsome. He smiled, and in a calm, friendly, voice said, "Nice morning, sir. It's a pleasure to see you again. How are you today?"

Mr. Newsome seemed stupefied by Ennis' pleasant manner. Jack felt a smile start to tug at his lips. _Butter wouldn't melt in his mouth._

"Uh, hello Mr. Del Mar. I'm doing quite well this morning, thanks for asking."

That seemed to shut the old man up for the short drive to the stable. During their time there, whenever he'd say something rude and spiteful, it was more of the same from Ennis. Jack was in awe, and several times had to try his best not to burst out laughing. It was obvious that Mr. Newsome quickly became bored when he couldn't get a rise out of them, so he backed off considerably. What could have turned out to be a very unpleasant day, turned out fine because of Ennis' ingenuity.

...

It was always a little bittersweet when the obedience class graduated, and this time was even more so, because of Brandon and Friday having taken the class. Jack would miss them a lot. He was looking forward to having more time for himself though, especially after the horses were brought home.

They were wrapping up earlier in August than the previous year, which was fine with Jack, because they'd miss the hottest part of the summer. Jack turned the air conditioner up. He was nearly at the park, one more block to go. Ennis had a job that day, but said if he finished early enough, he'd swing by to watch at least part of the graduation.

The next week they had people scheduled to pick up puppies. Jack planned to call everyone sometime before Monday to make sure they were coming. There'd be a lot less to deal with at home with the pups out of there. In exactly one week, Mr. Henson from Memphis was due to come up to collect his four.

Jack parked the SUV and quickly walked to where Jeff was already beginning to set up chairs for the ceremony. "Hey, Jeff. Ready for the big day?"

"Yeah, sure am. I've got all the certificates ready. They should already be in alphabetical order for you. You might want to double check just in case."

"I will. Let me help with the chairs. Ya expectin' a lot of family members ta be here ta watch?"

"Yeah, if all of the folks that said they were coming show up, there'll be a good crowd. And as far as I know, all the members are coming."

The thought went through Jack's mind about Brandon's dad. Surely he wouldn't be there. Jeff hadn't mentioned anything about him being one of the people expected. It would be nice for Brandon, but Jack figured that was way more than he should expect, and would Jack want the man there? What if he caused another scene? Jack never did know exactly how he'd reacted when Amanda and Brandon had insisted on finishing out the classes. Was he really all right with it, or did he just go along because he was outnumbered?

When the two groups of chairs were set up, Jeff looked over his speech, and Jack went through the certificates before anyone began arriving. Soon the members and their dogs started to filter in. Jack noticed everyone was smiling and seemed excited. Some of the dogs looked like they'd had a trip to the groomer for the occasion. In fact, when Jack saw Friday, he could tell that the dog had been bathed.

Jack smiled as Brandon and Friday greeted him. "Friday's lookin' good, Brandon." Jack bent down to stroke the little dog. "Did ya have him ta the groomer?"

"Naw, me and my dad gave him a bath ourselves."

Jack was pleasantly surprised. "Well, that's really great. How'd he like his bath?"

"He liked it. He wanted to look good on graduation day."

"I'll bet he did, and he certainly does."

Just then Eleanor came up with Prissy in her arms. "Hey, Eleanor. How's Prissy today?" Jack noticed how quiet Prissy was.

"She finally caught on to being quiet, Jack," Eleanor said with a big smile.

"Yeah, I thought we'd turned the corner last week when she quieted down so fast after the squirrel came through class."

"I am just so pleased. And my neighbors are too." She and Prissy headed for a chair.

Jack greeted more of the class and noticed people he didn't recognize taking seats in the family member's area. He glanced around for Ennis, but he didn't see him. He figured he might stand under the tree rather than come up to the seats, especially if he got there late. He realized he hadn't seen Brandon's mom. _She must have brought him..._just then he looked over and there she was sitting down, and he did a double take at who was with her...Allen. Jack was stunned. He looked away and wasn't sure what to think. He didn't want to feel inhibited during the ceremony, so tried to pretend that he wasn't there. He could only hope he was there for his son, and not to cause trouble.

When most of the seats filled up, Jeff walked over to Jack. "I think we're ready to start. Did you happen to see who's sitting in the family section?"

"Yeah, Mr. Clarkson. I was blown away."

"Me too."

Jeff walked up to the small podium and began his talk. First he thanked the members of the class for signing up and participating in each session. He liked to make his talks humorous so he reminisced about some of the more memorable incidents that occurred during the classes. The owners chuckled, some blushed, but everyone seemed to enjoy thinking back on how far all the dogs had come.

Jack noticed Brandon smiling as he looked toward his mom and dad now and then. For the most part, Mr. Clarkson looked as if he was enjoying the ceremony.

Jack focused on Jeff's talk. "While all the dogs around you are out of control, you'll be proud when your dog responds to your commands." Jack heard some of the folks agreeing. "Dogs that are trained are a pleasure to own and a pleasure for others to be around." Some of the folks clapped. "Training is a good way to spend time with your dog."

Jack glanced across the lawn under the tree again, and this time Ennis and Lobo were there. He smiled, happy that Ennis had made it after all.

"Your dogs will now live in harmony with humans," Jeff said. "They have overcome common problems like barking and jumping on people...and I'm glad of that, aren't you, Jack?" Jack smiled and the crowd roared with laughter. Eleanor's laugh could be heard above all the rest.

Jeff finished his speech by thanking the family members for coming, and then announced that it was time for the certificates to be handed out. Jack took his place at the front of the group, and Jeff began. As each dog's name was called, the audience clapped, and owner and dog walked up to collect their certificate.

Each person shook Jack's hand, a few gave him a hug. Cinnabear's master hugged him, thanking him for the extra attention.

When Friday's name was called, Amanda and Allen stood up and clapped enthusiastically. Brandon and Friday proudly accepted the certificate, and Brandon gave Jack a hug. Jack glanced at Allen as Brandon and Friday moved on and saw a look of disapproval and contempt, but he continued to clap anyway and called out to his son, "Good job, Brandon!" Amanda stood by his side holding a camera. _If she got any pictures with me in 'em, I'm sure they'll be doin' some cuttin'._

Eleanor accepted her certificate with lots of theatrics, bowing and blowing kisses to the audience. Prissy wore a doggie coat that matched Eleanor's hair ribbon. She gave Jack a hug that nearly squeezed the breath out of him as she whispered, "We never would have made it without you. Thank-you from the bottom of our hearts." Jack grinned and wondered if he was blushing.

Jack glanced down at Ennis and Lobo a few times. Ennis was smiling and looking his way. He wondered how much Ennis could hear from where he was, and if he'd noticed the Clarksons.

When all of the certificates were handed out, and the applause had died down, everyone began walking around and visiting before slowly breaking away to leave. Ennis and Lobo joined Jack.

"Hi, Ennis," Jeff greeted.

"Hi...nice ceremony."

"Thanks...you saw Allen Clarkson, didn't you?"

"Oh, yeah, I noticed him right off. Seems he behaved himself okay."

"Let's hope he leaves without sayin' anythin' unpleasant," Jack said.

Just then, from across the lawn, Brandon yelled out, "Bye, Jack. Bye, Jeff. Bye Mr. Del Mar." His parents were noticeably somber, but that didn't dampen Brandon's unabashed friendliness.

All three men waved as Brandon and Friday walked away with his parents.

Ennis helped fold the chairs and get them stowed away in the community center before he invited Jeff and Jack out for a beer. Jeff had to pass, but Jack jumped at the offer. "Exactly what I'm needin', friend."

"Good, glad I can help you out."

"I'll probably be in need of somethin' else later on after we're home..."

Ennis gave Jack a sideways glance as they walked toward the parking lot. "I'm sure I can help you out with that too...you and your one track mind..."

_To Be Continued..._


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

By mid August, four of Cinder's litter mates had been sent to their new homes. The last four were awaiting their new families. Ennis felt tense on that hot and humid Saturday when Mr. Henson was due. As far as he could tell, Jack wasn't concerned at all. It was just like Jack to expect the best. Well, Ennis felt like Jack was in for a surprise. He sure hoped he was wrong, but he was bracing himself. If Pat showed up, Ennis had his mind set to take his place next to Jack and show the fool just who was who.

Ennis' ears were tuned for the sound of Mr. Henson's vehicle. Jingles, Maya, and Duke were in the runs, and Snowball was in the house. Jack had Lobo with him in the barn, along with Abby and the pups. It was mid afternoon when a black Cadillac Escalade came over the ridge. Ennis stopped and stared, trying to see how many people were in the car. As it approached, he could see that there was a man in the passenger seat. _Shit, shit, shit, this can mean just one thing. Fuck, don't jump to conclusions, Ennis. Maybe Mr. Henson's bringing one of his sons, or his brother along._

When the Escalade stopped, the passenger door opened and a man who looked about thirty stepped out. Ennis tensed up and gave him the once-over. He looked harmless enough. He was thin, had a receding hairline, and was a lot shorter than he'd imagined Pat to be. He'd never asked Jack anything about Pat's looks, but he just couldn't imagine Jack being attracted to a guy like that. Ennis didn't have much time to think on it, because the man who he assumed was Mr. Henson, stepped out of the driver's side.

By then Jack had come out of the barn and stood next to Ennis. _Damn, Jack, I wish you hadn't worn that sexy sleeveless t-shirt today._

"You must be David Henson," Jack said to the older gentleman. "I'm Jack Twist, and this is my partner, Ennis Del Mar." Ennis wondered why Jack and the other guy weren't reacting to each other.

"Great meetin' ya. Glad ta be here," Mr. Henson said. He was pleasant, and wore a cowboy hat, but Ennis noticed little else about him because all of his attention was on the younger man.

After shaking their hands, Mr. Henson surprised the hell out of Ennis when he introduced his passenger. "This is my oldest son, Larry. He'll be takin' the black male."

Ennis smiled and felt like an idiot. They shook Larry's hand and exchanged a few words. Ennis was feeling real good until the sound of another vehicle drew his attention to the ridge and the silver Ford F-250 that was heading their way.

Before Ennis could formulate who that might be, Mr. Henson spoke up. "There's Pat. He made the trip with us ta make sure we didn't have any trouble findin' your place. He said you're old friends and all. He showed us where Lost Dog Road was. Told us ta come on up first."

Ennis felt his hands ball into fists. He felt like he would explode, but he did everything in his power to remain calm. There was nothing he could do except watch the Ford drive up and come to a stop next to the Escalade. Music blared out the window. It sounded like some loud, annoying, southern rock band. The dogs in the runs had been fairly quiet up until that point, but began to bark agitatedly.

Ennis glanced at Jack as Pat slid his long legs out of the truck. Jack looked like he was about to be sick. Everything seemed to come to a stand still as Pat made a big production of stretching his arms overhead and then shaking them out.

Pat. Jack's ex. Well, Ennis was coming face to face with him after all. Over the weeks he'd almost fooled himself into thinking that he wouldn't show up. He should have known better. Ennis was disappointed that he didn't look like the Hunchback of Notre Dame...or Larry. He was tall, looked to be exactly Jack's height, and somewhere between Ennis and Jack in build. He had real straight blond hair blowing in the breeze. He wore tight jeans and a tan long sleeved western style shirt. The sleeves were rolled up. _Guess he was too hot. Yeah, probably was, after thinking on Jack during the long drive. _And what was up with that ridiculous beaded necklace he had on? Ennis had never seen a man wear anything like that before. He must like jewelry, because when Ennis looked closer, he noticed a couple of gaudy turquoise rings and a big thick bracelet of some kind, looked like it was sterling silver. Coming from Memphis, maybe he thought he was some kind of country rock star. Hard to tell exactly what was on his mind because he had on dark glasses covering his eyes, but the big smirk showing a lot of straight white teeth gave something away.

"You're a sight for sore eyes, Jack," were the first words out of his mouth. His southern drawl was a lot more pronounced than Jack's. Sounded like he was talking too slow. At least he wasn't stupid enough to try and hug Jack, rather offered his hand.

Ennis could tell that Jack was very troubled as he shook Pat's hand, but he was trying to hold it together and pretend all was normal because of David and Larry Henson standing there without a clue. Ennis was disgusted, but he couldn't let his true feelings show either. He even found himself shaking hands with the bastard as Jack introduced them. His mind had been racing a mile a minute, so it took a moment for it to dawn on him that Jack had introduced him as his partner. That seemed to stop that buffoon, Pat, in his tracks.

Pat's jaw actually dropped open as he shook Ennis' hand. Ennis didn't know why for sure. It could have been the shock of finding out that Jack really and truly did have a new man, or maybe it was the force of the handshake that Ennis was inflecting on him. Pat finally managed to choke out, "Hey, Dennis."

Ennis started to correct him just as Jack did. They both said "Ennis" at the same time.

The sound of Mr. Henson's voice was a welcome distraction. "Well, we've sure been anxious ta pick up the pups, fellas."

"Yeah, these past two months seemed ta drag on," Larry added.

"Well, come right this way," Jack said as he turned and headed to the barn.

The five of them walked over to the pup's pen. Abby stood and wagged her tail. Ennis couldn't help but notice how quiet Pat was. His impression when Jack had talked on the phone with him was that he talked a blue streak. His whole demeanor seemed to have changed as soon as he'd been introduced to Ennis. Maybe he really had thought that Jack was single. If that was true, Ennis could almost find a thimble full of sympathy for him...almost. But it was all his own fault that Jack wasn't his anymore. He wondered what Jack was thinking...what he felt about coming face to face with Pat after all this time. Pat had taken his sunglasses off and hung them on his shirt pocket. Ennis noticed that his eyes were blue. They paled in comparison to Jack's.

It seemed that Jack had just one thing on his mind, and that was showing the pups. He was in full salesman mode, talking about them, even showing off Lobo as their older brother. David and Larry seemed excited and impressed. "Like I said, Larry here gets the black one. My other son, my brother, and I are gettin' the yellow ones. If they turn out lookin' as good as Lobo we'll be very pleased. Their mother's real pretty too."

"I'll show ya their dad before ya go," Jack said.

"How bout I go get him and bring him in?" Ennis asked.

"Sure, that'd be great," Jack answered.

When Ennis and Jingles returned a few minutes later, David and Larry were playing with the puppies. Cinder was playfully wrestling with her brothers. Being so large and a female, she usually got the better of whichever one she took on. Ennis took it upon himself to lead Jingles over and show him to the men. He noticed that Pat was looking dejected as he sat on a bale of hay while Jack was going through some paperwork. _You're not needed here, asshole. Might as well fuck off._

Jack offered the Hensons something to drink when they said they were ready to leave. Ennis had to smile when, what seemed like an afterthought, Jack asked Pat as well.

"Wouldn't want ta put ya out, we'll stop at a drive-thru on our way out of town," David said.

"Mighty long drive for one day," Jack said.

"With the two of us ta share the drivin', it's not too bad," David said. "Pat's the one gettin' the short end of the stick."

Ennis could have sworn that Pat was looking pathetic on purpose, to get everyone, especially Jack, to feel sympathy for him having to drive all the way back to Memphis by himself. _You chose to come, you dickhead, now get in your truck and go back where you came from._

Jack and Ennis helped the Hensons get the four puppies secured into the travel crates in the back of the Escalade. "Sure was nice meetin' ya," Jack said. "I'm real happy they'll all be in the same family."

"I can see ya love what ya do, and that makes a big difference in how well these little pups turn out," Larry said.

"It was a pleasure doin' business with ya, fellas," David said. He turned to Pat. "Thanks, Pat. Was real good of ya ta help us out the way ya did. I hate ta think of ya drivin' clear back alone. Shoulda ridden with us like I suggested. Maybe you should stay over someplace and leave in the mornin'."

Ennis hoped it was his imagination, but it looked as if a light bulb went off in Pat's thick head. _No way you're stayin' here, loser._

After the Hensons drove off, Ennis wondered if Jack and Pat felt as awkward as he did. He wanted to kick himself for feeling that way, after all, it was that lamebrain, Pat, who should feel awkward, not him, and not Jack.

After a long span of quiet, it was Pat who broke the silence. "Uh, I guess I'll go get a drink outta that hose if it's okay with y'all."

"Go ahead," Ennis said dryly.

"Well, since most of your dogs are locked up I guess I'll be safe," Pat said with a half smile, as if trying to make a joke.

Jack must have remembered his earlier offer of something to drink, because he glanced at Ennis, and then said to Pat, "I can get ya somethin' from inside before ya go. Maybe some sweet tea?"

That brought a full smile from Pat. "Well, that'd be real nice, Jack. Thanks."

Jack started toward the house. "Have a seat on the porch," he said over his shoulder.

Pat stepped onto the porch and sat down. Ennis walked past him and went inside without a word. He closed the door tightly. He watched Jack pour the tea. "Ya want me ta pour you a glass?" he asked.

"Is that all you have to say?" Ennis asked, trying like hell not to lose his temper.

Jack looked pale and tired. He said quietly, "I really have no idea what ta say." After a few moments of silence, he shook his head. "I really didn't expect him ta show up. I told him not ta come."

"Well, he's here and we have to deal with it. Serving him tea and making him feel welcome isn't my idea of dealing with it. We had to hold back when the Hensons were here, but they're gone now, so..."

Jack interrupted. "So what? Ya want me ta be rude and run him off the property? Ennis, he drove five hundred miles and has ta turn round and go back. I wouldn't feel right if I didn't at least offer him a glass of tea before he goes."

Ennis glanced at the window to make sure it was closed. He stepped over to where Jack was pouring the tea so he could speak low. He didn't want there to be any chance for Pat to hear. "You told him not to come here. It's not your fault he drove all that way and that he has to go back. He could have ridden with the Hensons for that matter. Let him get something to drink at McDonalds on his way home."

"Ennis, I already told him he could have a glass of tea. After he drinks it, I'll tell him ta leave."

"Shit, Jack..." Ennis willed himself to keep his cool. "Okay, but he had best get on his way after he drinks that tea. He's the kind of man who if you give him an inch, he'll take a mile."

"Meanin'?"

"Meaning I would not put it past him to try and make you feel sorry for him and invite him ta stay here for the night."

"Ennis, that's crazy."

"Yeah, tell me about it. I'm glad you think it's crazy, because I have a real bad feeling about this whole situation."

Jack had poured three glasses of tea. He handed one to Ennis and took the other two and headed out the door with Ennis and Snowball following. Pat accepted his glass and took a couple of big swallows. "This hits the spot," he smiled. "Who've we got there?" he asked when Snowball sat down on the porch and seemed to be staring at him.

"His name's Snowball," Jack said.

Snowball kept looking at Pat and seemed tense. A long, steady, low growl came from his throat. "Damn, that's a feisty little mutt," Pat said.

"Sorry, I don't know what got into him," Jack said. "C'mon, Snowball, let's go back inside."

Ennis couldn't help but snicker. Pat joined him, with a slight laugh. His smug look from earlier was gone at least. His smile looked genuine, and Ennis was glad because he didn't think he could hold himself back if he had to keep looking at that smirk he'd had on his face when he first arrived.

Ennis did not trust Pat though, and waited for the other shoe to drop. It didn't take long. When Jack returned, just as Ennis expected, Pat had an idea that he just couldn't help sharing. "I sure hate the thought of drivin' clear back ta Memphis tonight." Jack said nothing and neither did Ennis. He pushed right on ahead. "Ya know, I could sleep in my truck if it'd be all right for me ta park here for the night...or, if ya wouldn't mind, maybe I could stretch out in the barn in the hay."

Ennis felt like punching Pat in the face but he contained himself, and hoped like hell that Jack would handle that ridiculous request in the right way. He gave Jack a stern look, and Jack was looking pretty serious too. He just couldn't believe that Jack would even give Pat the time of day after how their relationship ended.

Ennis narrowed his eyes. "I think the two of you need to talk alone," he said as he headed toward the door.

"Ennis..." Jack started, but Ennis was already up and through the back door.

"Uh, I sure hope I didn't start somethin'," Pat said. He set his glass on the railing and leaned his chair back resting his hands behind his head.

The smug smile on Pat's face reminded Jack of how Pat had looked that day in their apartment...the day he'd caught him and Mark together. He felt his stomach churning.

"I said I didn't want ya here, didn't wanna see ya, yet here ya are...why?" Jack asked coldly.

"I needed ta bring David and Larry..."

"Don't hand me that line of bull shit," Jack spit out.

Pat sat forward in the chair. "Hold on, Jack. Stop gettin' so upset...I got no ax ta grind, but obviously you do..."

"Don't you dare go puttin' this on me!" Jack shouted as he got to his feet. "You always do that...try ta make everythin' seem like it's my fault. Well, that's not workin' no more. You know what went down between us, and it was your fault. Now you're tryin' ta pretend it's normal and natural ta show up here, like we're still friends or somethin'. I told ya I have a new life and that you weren't welcome here."

"All right, all right, I see what's happenin' here...you've just gotten too big for your britches and think that 'cause you inherited this place you're too good for me now. Can't even let me stay in your barn for the night. Well, fine, I ain't gonna beg. I'm leavin', don't worry." Pat stood up and put his sunglasses on. "I know when I'm not welcome. Shit, your dog was even growlin' at me, and that boyfriend of yours..." he trailed off.

"Yeah? What were ya gonna say?" Jack demanded.

"Nothin'...just that he's...well, he's so serious and a little testy. Don't ya see it?" Before Jack could answer he went on. "Can I be blunt? I mean...he just doesn't look like much fun, Jack, and you're the kinda guy who likes a good time and..."

Jack cut him off. "Pat, me and Ennis are good together. We have a better relationship than me and you ever did. It's built on trust and love. He's what I want and what I like. You should consider yourself lucky that short tempered is all he was. Comin' here uninvited like ya did..."

"But, Jack, I brought buyers for your dogs here. If it weren't for me..."

"Hold on, Pat. I thanked ya for tellin' Mr. Henson about me, but I don't owe ya nothin' else. And the Henson's coulda found their way here without you buttin' in and ya know that."

Pat looked down at the ground. He rubbed the back of his neck and then he looked at Jack. "I came 'cause I really didn't think ya had a new man. Now that's the truth. I thought...I hoped we might talk, and maybe you'd accept my apology for the whole Mark thing, along with me comin' up here in the spring the way I did..."

"Yeah, well, now you've seen Ennis and ya know I've moved on, so there's really no reason for you ta be here, is there?"

"You're right...just like ya always are," Pat said in a soft voice. "Bout what I said about your man...he's probably a lot more cheerful when I'm not here." He laughed a little. "I can see you're like two peas in a pod. I'm real happy for ya, Jack. I really mean that." Pat looked out across the property and took a deep breath. "This place ya got, well, it's real nice...yeah, your new stompin' grounds."

"There's motels and hotels ya could stay at tonight. Best get a room and rest up before drivin' back," Jack said.

"Yeah, I guess that's my cue ta leave," Pat said, looking resigned and defeated. He slowly walked to his truck. Jack followed behind.

"Ya know, if ya ever feel like givin' me a call, I wouldn't hang up on ya," Pat said. The back door creaked open and Ennis and Snowball came out and joined them.

"Hey, there, keep that monster beast away from me," Pat joked. "I mean the dog of course," he chuckled.

Ennis picked Snowball up. The little dog must have sensed that Pat was leaving because there was no growling like earlier.

"It was good seein' ya, Jack, and real nice meetin' ya, Ennis," Pat said. "Much obliged for the tea and the visit." He climbed into his truck and out of the open window he said, "Take care." Jack waved as Pat drove off. Ennis held Snowball till the truck was well on its way.

"We best let the other dogs loose," Ennis said. They walked toward the dog runs. "So, were you able to clear the air a little?"

"Yeah, thanks for givin' us that time."

"Thanks for sending him on his way."

Jack smiled. "Thanks for not bein' mad."

Ennis put his arm around Jack. "You owe me money for the horse, I best not be mad."

Jack gave him a playful shove. They hooked their fingers into each others belt loops as they walked toward the waiting dogs. Jack wondered what Ennis thought about all that had happened. He seemed to be handling it okay, but was he really? He was making an effort, that was for sure, and that was all Jack could ask for.

_To Be Continued..._


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The remainder of the weekend was quiet, especially with Cinder being the only pup left. Ennis had felt out of sorts ever since Pat left on Saturday. It sure beat how he'd felt while Pat was there by a long shot, but he wanted things back to normal and wanted to snap out of the funk he was in. Pat was gone and he wasn't coming back, end of story.

Pat was quite a character. Ennis was still trying to figure him out. Why would he cheat on Jack and hurt him with his words like he did, and then turn around and act as if it hadn't happened...seem surprised that Jack had moved on and wanted nothing more to do with him? He seemed to be a very complicated man; one that Ennis was having a hard time understanding. He wished he could stop thinking about him, but he was the sort of person who was hard to forget. Yeah, he was decent looking, but there was something else, something that drew people to him. He came across as friendly and self-assured, but Ennis saw it as over-confident and cocky.

The question remained, why hadn't he moved on? Why had he tried to stay a part of Jack's life? He'd had his chance and it didn't work out. Well, now he'd seen Ennis with his own eyes. Jack had sent him away. Ennis hoped that would be the end of it. Pat needed to find someone else, and he needed to realize that he and Jack weren't even friends anymore. The way Jack acted though, like he cared about Pat's feelings...didn't want to be rude to him...it irked Ennis to his core.

But just like Pat needed to move on, so did Ennis. None of this had been Jack's fault. Even when Jack had given Pat the tea and a place to sit and rest before heading out, it wasn't something that should be held against him. That was how he was, kind and softhearted, and it was an admirable quality. The only exception was that Jack wouldn't give an inch in forgiving his own father for whatever it was he'd done.

Ennis thought about Saturday night. When it all had a chance to sink in, Ennis had started feeling irritable. After an unnaturally silent supper, and tending to their chores, they went off to bed. Neither of them made any kind of moves toward the other. Jack was very subdued, probably picking up on the chill in the air. They'd said goodnight and finally gone to sleep. During the night, Ennis woke up and couldn't go back to sleep. He'd gotten up and gone to the living room and did some thinking while standing at the window looking out into the darkness. He hadn't heard Jack come up behind him, so the feel of his strong arms wrapping around his waist had almost made him jump. Neither of them said anything for the few minutes while they stood that way. Jack must have given up because he turned and went back to bed, with Ennis following shortly, still neither of them talking.

Sunday had been filled with regular chores, idle talk, and taking in a baseball game on t.v. together. It was getting toward supper time, and as far as Ennis knew, Jack had nothing planned and Ennis hadn't planned anything either. He started thinking about moving forward. If he couldn't even do that, how did he expect anyone else to? He walked in from the unfinished corral and found Jack. He walked right up to him and planted a big kiss on his delicious lips. Judging by the look on Jack's face, it surprised the hell out of him.

Ennis smiled. "You want me to unthaw some steaks in the microwave and cook them on the grill?"

Ennis considered himself lucky that two of Jack's favorite things were steaks and kisses. Things moved in the right direction, and that night in bed, they made up for lost time. Monday morning rolled around, and Ennis got up with a smile on his face and a spring in his step. He'd be damned if he would ever let the likes of Pat come between them. That just wasn't going to happen. Let the jerk call again, or even come up there with that cat that ate the canary grin of his. It wouldn't...it couldn't touch what he and Jack had. Pat didn't have any power, not unless Ennis gave it to him.

...

Summer was quickly approaching its end when the weekend of the duck hunting trip rolled around.

Carla greeted Jack and Ennis, smiling. "Good morning, you guys. Come on in. You want some coffee before you leave?"

"Hon, we've got coffee in the thermos," K.E. said, as he came into the room carrying his hunting bag. We should get going. "Rocky, come here, boy," he shouted.

"Good morning to you too," Ennis quipped.

K.E. smiled. "Yeah, morning guys. I'm excited to get going. Can't wait to see how Rocky can hunt."

"Babe, I think you've probably woken Heather up with that shouting," Carla said.

"Well, if she's awake I'll say goodbye to her," K.E. said. "Hold on, guys." K.E. and Carla left the room.

"We coulda had a cup of coffee by now," Ennis mumbled. Jack just smiled.

"Uncle Ennis, Uncle Jack...Heather wants to say hi and bye," K.E. called from Heather's bedroom.

When they were finally out at K.E.'s truck, they had to transfer their gear from Ennis'. K.E. whistled when he saw what all they'd brought. "This stuff is smokin'."

"Yeah, I about died when I saw all this gear stored in the upstairs storage room," Ennis said.

"Uncle Harold had a lotta huntin' stuff. I wasn't sure what all ya could use. Ennis went through all of it."

"Look at this rucksack," K.E. said.

"Yeah, and how bout these dry sacks," Ennis said. "And wait till you see what else we have...layout blinds."

"Whoa, that's cool," K.E. said.

"Well, I'm glad all this stuff is gonna get some use. That's what Uncle Harold would've wanted," Jack said.

"Here's our tent and sleeping bag," Ennis said as he lifted them up to K.E., who was fitting everything into his truck. "Cool...just right for two...I get the message; I gotta sleep all by myself in my tent, huh?"

"You can keep the dogs with you," Ennis chuckled.

"Speakin' of dogs, where'd Lobo and Rocky get to?" Jack asked.

Ten minutes later, with K.E. behind the wheel, they finally began their forty-five minute drive to their destination. K.E. reached into his pocket and pulled out a duck call. He held it up. "Remember this, Ennis?"

"Oh, yeah. Sure I do."

"When Ennis and I were in Des Moines last December, I bought this at Dickman's," K.E. said to Jack.

Jack tried not to make eye contact with Ennis, and stifled a grin. He heard a strangled laugh come from Ennis.

"Something wrong? Don't worry, I won't blow it in the truck and get the dogs going..." K.E. said.

Ennis reached for the radio dial. "Maybe I can find us some good music to listen to."

K.E. seemed fixated on his new duck call. "There were some more expensive, but about all I could afford was this one. It's hand assembled and hand tuned."

"Looks real nice," Jack said.

"You been to Dickman's before?" K.E. asked. "They have a real nice store. Not only builder's supplies, but a lot of other stuff too."

Jack tried to look serious and ignore Ennis' silly expression. "Yeah, I was in that store with Ennis one time."

"Dickman's, Jack, the store is called Dickman's," Ennis managed to say, putting emphasis on the name. K.E. didn't seem to catch on that there was a private joke between them.

Jack had a hard time believing that Ennis was joking like he was. He was almost embarrassed. "Did ya say there was coffee in that thermos?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

The remainder of the drive went smoothly with other topics of conversation. K.E. got around to asking about the unfinished fence. "Damn order was delayed another couple weeks," Ennis said. I hope it'll be there next week."

"Things going all right boarding the horses at your friend's place?" K.E. asked.

As Jack answered, he smiled. "Yeah, we're okay there. No rush ta move 'em."

Jack didn't miss the full of mischief smile that Ennis flashed at him. Another private joke that K.E. wasn't aware of. With the situation at Mr. Newsome's under control, not to mention the fiasco of Pat behind them, it was good to see Ennis relax and let loose after weeks of being so uptight.

K.E. drove them to the camping spot with much coaching and instruction from Ennis. "Are you sure this is where we were last time?" K.E. asked, scratching his head as he looked around.

"Positive...I remember that group of trees," Ennis said, motioning toward them.

Jack didn't think Ennis sounded a hundred percent positive, but thought it would do fine. "Well, this is a real nice spot," he said.

They were all in agreement, and the dogs gave their okay as well, if trotting to every tree and bush to relieve themselves was any indication.

As they began unloading the truck, Jack said, "Hey, this may not be the time ta bring this up, but..." When he had K.E. and Ennis' full attention he went on, "Uh, how do I put this..."

"Just spit it out," Ennis said.

"I've been thinkin' about this for awhile now," Jack said.

"Thinking about what?" K.E. asked.

"I think we're overdue on gettin' Lobo and Rocky fixed."

K.E. and Ennis looked at each other and then turned to stare at Jack. Their faces nearly made Jack break out laughing. "Why are ya lookin' so alarmed?" he asked.

"Uhhhh," both of them said at once.

At that point Jack really did laugh. "Don't look at me like I'm suggestin' sentencin' 'em ta death."

"Well...I'm not really sure I want to get Rocky, uh, fixed," K.E. stuttered.

"Well, the only reason not ta do it is if ya think ya might wanna breed him. It makes no difference in how good a huntin' dog he is. In fact, it probably helps the males focus better in the field rather than lookin' for the females."

Jack could see that K.E. wasn't sold on the idea. "But if you're willin' ta be responsible and keep him away from any female that's in heat, then ya wouldn't have ta do it."

"Well, I hadn't thought about maybe letting you use him for breeding...is that something you'd like to do?" K.E. asked.

"It's an option," Jack said. "Ennis and I talked about usin' Lobo too, but sooner or later I'll have ta get some new blood in the mix. I have ta make sure ta breed properly ya know..."

Ennis and K.E. remained silent. "Well, it's just somethin' ta keep in mind. Didn't mean ta throw a wet blanket on the trip."

"That's all right. No harm done," K.E. said. "Like you said, it's something to think on."

They proceeded to unpack. Ennis acted as go-fer while K.E. set up his tent, and Jack concentrated on theirs. "You're pretty good at pitching a tent," Ennis said to Jack.

Jack smiled. "Well, at least I'm good at somethin'. Not sure how good I'm gonna be at huntin'."

"Don't sell yourself short," Ennis said.

"Well, I mainly just watched Uncle Harold. I was never too good at hittin' anythin'."

"From what I know about you, Jack...You probably miss on purpose," K.E. said as he looked up from the guylines that he was securing.

"He have you pegged pretty good, bud?" Ennis smiled.

Jack just chuckled as he continued to work on the tent.

"We'll see how it goes," Ennis said.

After the tents were finished and their gear unpacked, they decided to have lunch. "We'll make a fire this evening and cook supper, but for now, how do roast beef sandwiches sound?" K.E. asked.

"Perfect," Ennis answered.

"I agree," Jack said. "Gee, ya went to a lotta trouble."

"It was Carla who fixed these up. She's an angel," K.E. said.

Ennis smiled. "Don't start missing her already."

"Ah, I know I'm doing her a favor, giving her time alone for a little break," K.E. said. "She'll have some spare time to use the computer her folks gave her for Christmas. Not too sure what all she finds to do on it, but she seems to really love the thing."

"We have the food in the ice chest for tonight," Ennis said.

"Good, glad you remembered," K.E. said.

Jack felt like he fit right in. He'd been a little worried that K.E. had only agreed to him tagging along because he knew that's what Ennis wanted, but the three of them got along great. After lunch they checked out some of the hunting spots and practiced with the dogs. They didn't plan to get real serious about hunting until bright and early the next morning.

That night, after their meal of hamburgers and tin foil potatoes and carrots, they made smores. "Shall we tell ghost stories?" K.E. asked as he wiped melted marshmallow from his mouth.

"I don't know about ghost stories, but I've got one about Allen Clarkson," Ennis said. He told K.E. about Brandon having been in Jack's obedience class and all that had ensued. They relaxed in their folding chairs shooting the shit, and watched the dancing flames until after eleven o'clock. Jack started yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"You're looking pretty tired," Ennis observed.

"Yeah, I guess I'll turn in. If I wanna be up when you two plan on gettin' started, I'd best get into the tent." Jack brushed his teeth and splashed water on his face before turning in.

Ennis crept into the tent shortly after. Jack heard him strip down to his boxers and t-shirt. He wondered what Ennis would do when he crawled into the sleeping bag and found him completely naked.

As Ennis maneuvered himself into the sleeping bag, Jack smiled in the near darkness. "Jesus, Jack, what are you doing? You'll freeze to death this way," Ennis said quietly.

"I thought you'd warm me up," Jack said as he pulled Ennis close and pressed his body against him.

"Shit, Jack. K.E.'s right outside putting out the campfire. He'll hear us," Ennis said in a loud whisper.

"We can wait till he goes ta sleep," Jack whispered back.

"By then you'll be asleep judging from how you looked out at the fire."

"I don't feel tired now," Jack said, rubbing his hardness against Ennis.

Ennis groaned. "What's that for?" Jack asked.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do with you...we can't do any of this here. I told you that before we came."

"He won't hear nothin'."

"The hell he won't. We're almost right on top of him."

"The dogs are sleepin' with him, and if Rocky snores as loud as Lobo, he won't hear a thing," Jack said.

"Jack, I don't think I can, not here. I'm sorry."

"Damn, I'm gonna freeze then."

"No you won't...come here." Ennis' arms wrapped securely around Jack and drew him in close.

Jack sighed and snuggled tightly. "I like this sleepin' bag," he said in a muffled whisper.

"Me too, baby," Ennis whispered back.

Jack could feel himself drifting off. Ennis' fingers stroking his hair was the last thing he was aware of.

Jack couldn't believe how well he'd slept. "Was all the fresh air," Ennis said after Jack had finally opened his eyes the next morning. "I was up once in the night to take a piss, and I shifted around a whole bunch and you never moved...Come on, get some clothes on. K.E.'s fixing breakfast."

K.E. and Ennis were anxious to get moving, so after a quick breakfast, they put on their waterproof, camouflage hunting gear. Harold had some things packed away that fit Jack well enough, so he came out of the tent wearing his. "Will ya look at that," Ennis said. "We'll make a hunter outta you yet."

"Nice waders," K.E. said as he bent down to give them the once-over. "Your uncle must have been a pretty serious hunter. These are great."

"How bout these?" Jack said, as he handed K.E. his hunting gloves.

"Pre-curved fingers, I like that," K.E. said.

"Had a real nice shot gun too. Let me show ya," Jack said.

K.E. oohed and awed over the gun. "I told Ennis he could use it, and I'd use my old one," Jack said. "Mine wasn't near as nice as Uncle Harold's."

"And I told him to use it himself. Jack, it's yours now, you should use it."

"But, Ennis, I told ya I don't even know if I can hit anythin'."

"We'll see..."

"Okay, guys, let's get going. I got our lunch packed. I think we've got everything...Nice having another set of arms to help carry all this shit."

"Dogs, do we have the dogs?" Ennis asked. He gave a couple of short whistles, and within seconds, Rocky and Lobo stood at his feet obediently.

"I haven't had the vest on Rocky since he was at Mr. Weaver's place. I hope he takes to it okay," K.E. said.

"We put Lobo's on him a few times lately, so he's used to it," Ennis said.

"I think they're both gonna do real good," Jack said.

And Jack was right. Both dogs did a first-rate job, especially considering they were both new at it. K.E. and Ennis were proud, but agreed that having Jack there to keep the dogs in line and to remind them of what was expected helped a great deal.

The dogs and all three men were tuckered out by the time they returned to camp in the evening with near limits of duck. "You coulda had your limit too if you hadn't quit early to concentrate on the dogs," Ennis said to Jack.

"Leave him alone, Ennis. If he likes training the dogs more then shooting ducks, that's what he should do," K.E. said. "We're all out here to have fun."

Jack grinned, squinted his eyes, and lifted his chin to Ennis as if to say "so there!"

"Oh, I see, the two of you are ganging up on me," Ennis joked, as he removed his damp shirt.

K.E. and Jack shared a laugh, and Ennis joined in. "I don't know about you two, but I'm starving," he said.

"Well, get going on the cooking. Thanks for offering," K.E. teased. Jack snickered.

"Shit, I'm cooking tonight?...How about some help getting the fire going," Ennis said.

"K.E. did most of the field dressin', so I think he should rest. I'll help," Jack said. He moved over to the fire pit that they had assembled, and then glanced at Lobo and Rocky who were zonked out near K.E.'s tent. "We gave 'em a hard workout," he said, smiling in their direction.

"Well, they sure had a good night's sleep with me in the tent. They both sawed logs near the entire night. Can't believe how those two can snore," K.E. said.

Ennis began peeling vegetables and chopping them into cubes. "Thought we'd have these on a skewer along with our hot dogs."

"That sounds fine with me," K.E. said as he leaned back in his folding chair with a cold beer in hand. "I'm gonna need my jacket pretty soon."

"Drinking cold beer will do that to you," Ennis said.

"Yeah, those of us standin' over a hot fire tryin' ta cook up a meal wouldn't know nothin' about catchin' a chill," Jack said teasingly.

"When I left the tent during the night, I was a mite chilly," Ennis said.

"Long as it doesn't rain, I'm happy," K.E. said. He tipped his head back and drained the last of his beer. "Think I'll have another." K.E. sat back down with a fresh beer. "I didn't hear you walking around out here last night. I musta finally been sleeping. Dogs must have known it was you."

They enjoyed their meal, and afterward decided to have smores again. "Looks like we've all got a sweet tooth," K.E. observed. He'd had several beers, and between that and his lack of sleep, was looking a little bleary-eyed. He ended up with marshmallow and chocolate on his jacket. "Shit, I'm eating like a two year old." That seemed to strike him as hilarious and he started laughing. It wasn't long before all three were laughing and telling dumb jokes.

They called it a night earlier than the night before. K.E. was the first to turn in, asking if one of them would tend to the fire. He called Lobo and Rocky in with him. Jack and Ennis decided to head to their tent soon after.

Ennis opened the sleeping bag and began undressing. Jack followed suit. He hoped that he might be able to talk Ennis into initiating the tent and sleeping bag on their last night there. He proceeded to remove his clothes in what he hoped was a slow and seductive manner. He kept giving Ennis the eye, but he wasn't sure if he was getting the message. When he was naked, he slid his lower half into the sleeping bag.

"You're sleeping like that again?" Ennis asked.

"Ya seem surprised."

"Uh, I just thought you might get cold is all."

Jack reached for Ennis' arm. He ran his hand from Ennis' wrist to his shoulder, up under his t-shirt sleeve. "I won't get cold if we get up ta some hanky-panky before we go ta sleep."

Ennis remained seated on the sleeping bag. "Jack...I told you..."

"I know what ya said, but ya heard K.E."

"Heard what?"

"The dogs snore." Ennis didn't reply, rather had a confused look. "The dogs snore loud," Jack said, emphasizing the last word.

"Yeah...and keep K.E. awake," Ennis said firmly.

Jack snorted out a laugh. "Ya really think K.E.'s gonna be awake long tonight after all the beer he drank? He'll be out like a light, he won't hear nothin'."

Jack wrapped his arms around Ennis and snuggled up to his back. He blew into Ennis' ear and kissed his cheek. Ennis tried to break free, but Jack held tight.

"Jesus, Jack," Ennis said, his voice a low rumble.

"Come on, there's no one here but me and you," Jack whispered. "Take the rest of your clothes off...get in the sleepin' bag. I promise you'll like it."

"I'll get in...like this...with my boxers and t-shirt," Ennis said with conviction. "We can kiss a little if you want before we go to sleep."

Jack grinned. He knew he had Ennis where he wanted him. No way were they going to stop at kissing. He moved over to give Ennis room to crawl in. Jack went right for the deep, wet kind of kiss. Ennis pulled back a little and hesitated a second, but he gave in, just as Jack knew he would. It wasn't long before Jack had him out of the t-shirt and boxers. Their leaking dicks bumped together in the new sleeping bag.

"I don't wanna mess up my birthday present," Ennis choked out.

"Got it covered," Jack said, as he grabbed for a towel in his gear bag. He struggled to put it in place.

"I don't want K.E. to hear this," Ennis said.

"Just be quiet then."

"Quiet? Just our kissing can be heard for miles."

"Then let's do somethin' else," Jack said as he slid down on Ennis.

After Jack worked him over for a minute, he noticed Ennis grab a pillow and hold it over his face. Jack could hear the muffled groans and moans, but there was no way K.E. would ever hear it. Jack was sure that he'd passed out in his tent. He hoped that Ennis would follow through and give him some of what he was getting, and not lose his nerve.

He stroked Ennis' balls and sucked hard, bringing Ennis over the edge. Ennis kept the pillow pressed on his face as his release overtook him. Jack swallowed every drop. Wordlessly, Jack scooted up and set the pillow aside. He kissed Ennis with passion.

Ennis rose up and pushed Jack onto his back and set out giving him what he wanted. Jack made an effort to stay quiet without using the pillow. Ennis had him on his way to ecstasy with hot and rapid licks and sucks. Suddenly, Jack felt a finger push inside his tight opening. He drew in a sharp breath, but relaxed and the sting subsided.

"Ya tryin' ta get me yellin' so's K.E.'ll be sure ta hear?" he huffed out. He swore he heard Ennis laugh.

_I've unleashed a monster...a sex monster. _Jack felt the finger reach higher into him as the sucks on his dick got stronger. He sputtered and coughed, reveling in the intense pleasure as he shot into Ennis' mouth. He hoped he'd suppressed his moans enough so that Ennis wouldn't freak out.

When it was all over, very few words were spoken. Ennis didn't even bother to pull his clothes back on. Jack could tell that they were equally exhausted. They spooned against each other and murmured I love you's before dropping off to sleep.

Jack felt like their first hunting trip had been a big success. On the drive home they discussed their adventures. Jack smiled as K.E. and Ennis tried to outdo each other with tales of Rocky and Lobo's hunting expertise.

K.E. had acted normal that morning, so Jack was confident he'd heard nothing coming from their tent that he shouldn't have. He was relieved, especially for Ennis' sake, but he wouldn't have wanted to provide an x-rated side show either.

It had been a real nice couple of days. He was happy.

_To Be Continued..._


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 (Final Chapter)

Jack relaxed on the front porch enjoying a beer. The cool September days were a welcome relief. The month flew by with Jack spending much of his free time puppy training Cinder. She was an ornery little thing, sometimes challenging Jack's skill and patience. Many an evening Ennis sat on the porch laughing at Cinder and Jack's antics.

Ennis had filled his free time finishing their fence. He was relieved and extremely happy when he finally had the needed rails in his possession. It didn't take him too long, and Jack helped when he could. On the evening that the fence was finished, they'd celebrated in the barn in the hay. Jack smiled as he thought back to how they'd ended up in the hay instead of the bedroom.

_Ennis headed for his truck to put tools away while Jack went into the barn to feed the cats. After storing the bag of cat food, Jack turned around and there were Ennis' waiting arms. Jack melted into them, and they staggered across the barn, toppling into the soft hay. They wrestled, laughed, and struggled with clothes, soon becoming incapable of rational thought._

_Waves of pleasure pulsated through Jack's body as Ennis rocked into him. When it was over, Jack lay there spent and lightheaded and said weakly, "Ya know, I really do like makin' love in the hay, but sometimes I get a sharp piece of hay..." He couldn't finish without laughing._

_Ennis joined him in a laugh. "Okay, next time I'm on the bottom." After a few moments of silence, Ennis kissed Jack on the head and softly said, "It was nice without an audience for a change."_

_"Ya mean your brother?" Jack asked._

_"What?" Ennis said as he pulled back slightly, turning his head sharply to look at Jack. "No. I meant the puppies. Shit, Jack. I thought you told me K.E. wouldn't have heard anything."_

_"Don't get all disgruntled...I was only kiddin'," Jack smiled._

_"Wasn't a funny joke," Ennis said._

_"Sorry," Jack said, as he tried to stifle a smile. He loved getting Ennis' goat._

_They rested in the hay for a time, and then moved into the house to get some shut-eye._

_...  
_

Plans had been made to pick their horses up on the first Saturday of October. Ennis was on cloud nine, and Jack was pretty happy himself. Jack had woken up when the alarm went off, but Ennis' side of the bed was already empty. There was no sign of Lobo, Jingles, and Snowball either. He got up, stretched, pulled on his jeans, and shuffled out of the bedroom. He headed for the bathroom and glanced into the kitchen. At his place at the table were dishes. He took a couple of steps closer and saw a bowl filled with cold cereal, a glass, cup, and silverware. He looked over at the counter and saw that coffee was made, and two pieces of bread were in the toaster. Smiling, he took care of his bathroom business and then went to the kitchen. He grabbed the milk, juice, and jelly on his way to the table.

_Mighty nice of Ennis ta make my breakfast. Guess maybe it's his way of sayin' thanks for what I did for him last night. It's not everyday a man gets off twice in one session._

Jack proceeded to eat his breakfast. He wasn't very far into it when the back door opened, and in came Ennis and Snowball. Jack grinned his appreciation for the breakfast. Ennis stood staring at him with an odd expression.

"Uh, what's up, Ennis? Why'd ya get up so early?"

"You're not showered yet?"

"I haven't had a chance," Jack said as he shoved a spoonful of Honey Nut Cheerios into his mouth. "I'm eatin' my breakfast," he mumbled as he chewed. He swallowed it down. "Thanks for settin' all this out for me."

"I was doing that to help get you going, not just to be nice."

Jack smiled. "Oh...I kinda wondered about that."

"What do you mean?...Wait, don't answer that...Just hurry up, I'm anxious to get going."

Jack loved how Ennis' face was all lit up. "I'll say. Couldn't even wait for the alarm ta go off. Ya shoulda woke me up so's I coulda helped ya with the chores."

"I'd be happy if you could just get yourself dressed and ready before noon."

"Hey, if ya wanted ta get up so early, ya shoulda set the alarm for earlier, geez." Jack ate his last bite of toast.

Ennis reached into the refrigerator for the juice. He poured himself a glass.

"Ya ate your breakfast earlier, didn't ya?" Jack asked.

"Hours ago," Ennis answered.

Jack could tell that Ennis was trying to sound annoyed, but he saw through that. "How'd ya know I wasn't showered anyway?"

Ennis chuckled. "Have you seen your hair in the mirror?"

"My hair? What's wrong with my hair?"

Ennis downed the last of his juice, smiled, and then turned and walked outside. "You're not makin' fun of me, are ya?" Jack called toward the screen door. He quickly finished his breakfast and hurried to load his dishes into the dishwasher.

...

Jack waited on pins and needles for Ennis to get outside so they could leave. Finally Ennis came down the porch steps.

"You sure Lureen's gonna remember to be there?" he asked for about the third time that morning.

"Yeah, sure I'm sure. I reminded her yesterday when we left work, not that I needed to. She's excited for us ta get 'em too."

"Good, let's get going. We're running late."

"Yeah, I know. Been waitin' on ya for at least ten minutes. Talk about me not bein' ready before noon..."

"Sorry, didn't mean to take so long. The damn phone rang and I had to discuss a job I'm doing next week. Let's get started."

The truck bumped along. Near the end of the road Jack saw something out of the windshield. He sat up straighter. He craned his neck to look out of his side window. "Hey, stop," he said excitedly. "Didn't ya see that box we just passed?"

"No, where?" Ennis asked as he slowed the truck down.

"It's by the side, sorta hidden in the tall weeds." Ennis was backing up by then, and Jack had his hand on the door handle.

"Hold your horses. Let me get stopped before you jump out. What do you think it is?"

"I'm afraid ta venture a guess."

Jack was out the door as soon as the truck came to a stop, with Ennis right behind him. They stooped down to examine the box. It was cardboard, and the lid was held shut with packing tape.

"Hear that?" Jack asked.

Ennis cocked his head. "Sure do. There's something alive in there."

"At least the sons-of-bitches put air holes in the box." Jack ripped the tape off and pulled the top open. "Look at that," he said softly.

"Well, I'll be damned," Ennis said.

"This hasn't happened in a good, long, while. Why do people do this kinda shit," Jack said as he reached into the box and brought out one of three little kittens. It was mostly black with a patch of orange on the back of its head.

"You've found boxes like this before?" Ennis asked, sounding and looking appalled.

"A few times, yeah. I guess people either know who lives up this road, or maybe the sign plants the thought in their mind that it's okay ta leave animals here."

Ennis reached into the box and picked up the other two kittens. One was pale orange, and the other was grey and white. "Sure are cute little rascals." They squirmed in his hands. "How old do you figure they are?"

"They look about six weeks ta me. Seem healthy...Damn, I guess we could drop 'em off at Heartland. Be just a little outta our way."

"Take them to the Humane Society?" Ennis asked.

"Well, yeah...it's a good place, no kill, ya know."

"You don't think we've got room for them around the barn?" Ennis asked.

Jack couldn't help but smile at Ennis, softhearted fool that he was. "Shit, Ennis. I thought I was bad."

"Meaning?"

"Nothin'...just that we're gonna be in the poor house the amount of animals we gotta buy food for."

"How much food can three teeny kittens eat, huh?" Ennis asked. "You buy those big bags anyway..."

"Yeah, all right, all right...I guess we can just take 'em back ta the barn. They'll need shots, and ta be fixed ya know."

"Leanna might take one. She's been saying that Mickey might like company with her and Ben at work all day."

"Well, that would help. Okay, let's take em home, get 'em somethin' ta eat. This is gonna put us way behind."

"That doesn't matter. We gotta do what we gotta do." Ennis helped Jack secure the kittens in the box again. Jack held the lid closed as Ennis drove back home.

Ignoring the barks from the dogs, they hurried into the barn. Jack moistened some cat nuggets and let them soften a bit before placing the bowl down in front of the threesome. "I hope they've been at least partially weaned."

The bowl was large enough for them all to eat together, which they did enthusiastically.

"They're purring," Ennis observed.

"No tellin' how long they were there without nothin' ta eat," Jack said.

When they were finally on their way again, Jack called Lureen to let her know why they were late. Jack chuckled a couple of times and flashed some funny looks in Ennis' direction during the short conversation.

"You and Lureen weren't making fun of me, were you?" Ennis asked, after Jack finished the call.

"What? Of course not," Jack said, trying to sound sincere.

"I think I heard you mention that it was my idea to keep the little rascals."

"Well...wasn't it? I was just tellin' her the truth. I can't help it if she found it amusing," Jack laughed.

"Twist, I owe you one."

"I'm gonna hold ya to it too."

They finally reached The Newsome's place, and as they rounded the drive there was no sign of Mr. Newsome. Ennis headed the truck toward the stables.

"Ya know, ever since the old man stopped struttin' out of the house the minute we drive in it's not near as excitin' comin' up here. What d'ya think?"

Ennis barked out a laugh. "I'll take peaceful and relaxing any day to that sour, bitter, old man's taunting."

"But ya handled him so well, Ennis. Really, ya did. I was amazed at how ya put his fire out."

"Yeah, he sure seemed to lose interest in us visiting when we just let all he said run right off our backs, didn't he?"

After a moment of silence, Ennis added, "Someday maybe I'll get the chance to see if that would work on another crotchety old man. I wonder if your mama told him about us after she found out?"

Jack felt himself frown. "I don't know. When she told me she'd heard, I didn't ask. And, my old man's problem goes a lot deeper than bein' crotchety."

"Okay...sorry I said anything. I know how you feel on the subject. Let's concentrate on getting Blaze and Smoke home today." Ennis pulled the truck next to the stable. "I wonder where Brad and Lureen are..."

Just then Brad came out and greeted them through the driver's window. "Hi, guys. Help yourself to the horse trailer. You know the drill. Lureen's by the corral."

"Thanks, Brad," Jack said.

"I'll back the truck up, if you want to go talk to Lureen," Ennis said.

As Jack approached Lureen he could tell that she was too intent on her horses to notice him. "Nice day dream?" he asked as he walked up. He put his arm around her. "How's Spirit doin'?"

"He's just great. I love him so much. Of course Arrowhead's still my number one boy."

"Ya need a human boy ta be your number one, sweetheart."

"Jack...I'm doing just fine."

"Okay." Jack smiled. "I won't bug ya."

"You guys are sure filling up that farm, aren't you?"

"Oh, ya mean the kittens we found today?"

"Them and the horses...the dogs. You're happy, and I'm delighted for you."

"You'll find someone too, don't worry."

Lureen laughed. "It'll take a very special man to put up with daddy."

"I'm sure there's more than one out there who'd be willin' ta overlook your old man's...uh, ways, for the chance ta be with you."

"Well, time will tell. Let's go see if Ennis needs some help," Lureen said. Walking over to where Ennis had begun hitching up the trailer, Lureen continued, "Speaking of daddy's ways...I'm not sure what you and Ennis said or did, but I've noticed that daddy leaves you alone when you come up now. What's with that?"

Jack chuckled. "Ennis gets all the credit for that. He figured out how ta get along with him. Ya know...you need a man just like Ennis."

"Too bad he's taken, and that he only has one brother who's already spoken for," Lureen said.

...

"These guys have had it rough. Lots of moving around," Ennis said as they started up Lost Dog Road.

"Yeah, and it's a pretty rough ride for 'em ta their final destination," Jack said.

"I hope they're gonna like it up here."

"No reason they won't."

"Well, they've been in some pretty fancy stables."

"Ya think a horse can tell somethin' like that?"

"Well...maybe." Ennis looked like he was thinking and then said, "But, it really doesn't matter what kind of house you have, it's the love that matters."

"If that's the case, they're gonna be real happy."

Ennis glanced at Jack. "I agree."

"Hey, watch the bumps," Jack said.

"I'm trying. I know it doesn't feel like it, but I am."

"Yeah, this old road leaves a lot ta be desired."

"It's fine...nothing wrong with it. The only reason I'm noticing is cause of the horses."

"Ya sure? What did ya think of it the first time ya came up here?"

"The first time?"

"That's what I said."

"Well, it was a long time ago...I don't quite recall."

"Come on, ya must recall somethin'."

"Okay, yeah, I did wonder what kind of person would be living up here, and wondered what the place was gonna be like once I finally got up to it." Ennis chuckled.

As they topped the ridge, the dogs started jumping in the runs. They could see that they were barking. "I wonder how much trainin' I'll have ta do in order for the dogs ta get along with the horses," Jack said.

"I sure hope they'll accept the horses as part of the family, especially since they'll be staying in the barn till we get a stable built," Ennis said.

"Oh, I have no doubt they will in time. Just don't know how much will be involved. At least we know that Smoke was around dogs before."

"We timed this right with no puppies in the barn now," Ennis said.

They drove past the barn toward the pasture. "Guess they're wonderin' why we didn't stop ta let 'em out," Jack said, as he looked out the side window as they passed by.

"I wonder how the kittens are," Ennis said.

"I imagine they'll be hungry again. I'll have ta get 'em a bowl of food soon as we get back. I hope the rest of the cats made 'em feel at home."

Ennis stopped the truck near the pasture gate. "Well, here we go, home at last," Ennis said. "Let's get them out and in. Can't wait to see this fence put to use."

"Yeah, a lot of blood, sweat, and tears went into this," Jack said.

"Was nice that K.E. and Ben helped out with it," Ennis said.

"It's a real fine fence, friend. It was mostly your doin'."

"Don't sell yourself short; I couldn't have done it without you."

There was a slight breeze, and a chill in the air, although the sun was high in the sky offering warmth. Even without sun, they would have still felt warm inside. Ennis opened the trailer and guided Smoke out. Jack held onto him as Ennis brought Blaze out. He handed Blaze off to Jack, and the two of them led their horses through the gate into the pasture. They stood at the fence watching the horses move at an easy gait. They stuck together, and after going a short distance, stopped to nibble on some grass.

"Did ya ever think this day would come?" Jack asked.

"I had my doubts," Ennis sighed. "No, I knew we'd get 'em here eventually." Ennis put his arm around Jack. "Everything works out like it's supposed to."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Will soon be a year that we've been living together," Ennis said, his arm still around Jack.

"And goin' on a year and a half since we met."

"That's right," Ennis said in a quiet voice.

"What's goin' through your head?" Jack asked.

"What makes you ask?"

"Cause I can tell somethin's on your mind."

"Oh...lots of stuff."

"Tell me," Jack said.

Ennis looked at Jack out of the corner of his eye. "Maybe someday you'll tell me more about your folks...maybe someday I'll even meet them. Do you ever see that happening?"

Jack took a deep breath. "Maybe someday." He forced a smile.

"Maybe someday if we ever get married," Ennis said as he stared out at the horses.

"Married? Is that what ya said?"

Ennis grunted. Jack wasn't sure that anymore was coming, but Ennis finally said, "You know, marriage is legal in Iowa between guys like us."

Jack knew he was smiling like a fool. "Yeah, I know," he said, barely getting the words out of his throat that was pinching up with emotion.

"Well, I'm just saying that maybe one day we might want to take advantage of that...if you would want to."

"Oh, yeah, that'd be somethin' I'd like real good." After a moment of silence he said, "But, Ennis...I hope ya wouldn't expect my folks ta come cause..."

"Shhhh, don't say anything about that right now," Ennis said as he drew Jack close and kissed the side of his head. "We got lots of time to work on all that."

They stood in silence, their arms wrapped around each other, watching the horses for awhile. Ennis caressed Jack's shoulder, and the tenderness came through in his voice.

"Jack, it doesn't matter about your folks, if I meet them or if I never do. I got you, and that's all I need."

Jack blinked back tears. "Thanks, Ennis." He turned and kissed Ennis softly on the lips. "I love you," he whispered.

Ennis answered, "I love you too, forever."

THE END


End file.
